Reverso, ou le pouvoir du scotch double face
by Sillyria
Summary: Se passe après Saison 4A. Entre deux pistes infructueuses pour trouver l'Auteur, Regina reprend son rôle de mentor auprès d'Emma afin de parfaire la maîtrise des compétences magiques de cette dernière. Une leçon de trop et nos deux héroïnes vont s'enliser dans une situation cocace qui changera définitivement le regard qu'elle porte sur l'autre... au sens propre du terme!
1. Lundi, c'est aujourd'hui

_Chers(ères) lecteurs(trices),_

_Tout d'abord, pardon pour le titre. J'en avais marre de chercher, j'ai juste… jeté l'éponge._

_Puis pardon pour le résumé. Après relecture, je suis pas sûre de comprendre moi-même de quoi je veux parler…_

_Mais voilà, je suis loin de chez moi pour quelques temps (genre longtemps), avec la possibilité d'écrire et de poster !_

_Et comme je lis beaucoup de fics (contre le spleen), que j'en ai une en pause par manque d'inspiration, eh beh j'en commence une autre. J'ai tendance à péter un plomb quand je vois pas ma famille, alors pardonnez-moi à l'avance si vous ne comprenez pas tout, ou bien si certaines expressions vous laissent perplexes, ou si les personnages ont l'air d'être sous coke. Je démarre doucement, tranquillement, mais je crains pour les chapitres à venir… Promis, j'essayerai d'être précise, poétique, drôle, folle, fluffy (pas trop), smut (un ti peu, ptet bien), le tout dans une cohérence sans précédent -_-'._

_Je tente de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, allez j'suis chaude!_

_Pour le coup, j'écris pour me faire du bien, et si ça vous en fait aussi, alors c'est du BONUS !_

_Enjoy the reading_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Lundi, c'est aujourd'hui.**

Régina, Bureau du Maire. Lundi – 09:02 AM.

Trente-deux minutes. Je hais les lundi matins. Elle est en retard, comme toujours. Un soupir agacé perturbe le silence ambiant. Une branche de lunettes coincée entre mes dents, sourcils froncés, je m'impatiente. Comme toujours. Mon stylo tapote nerveusement le cahier de comptes posé devant moi, comme mes yeux alertes fixent l'horloge au mur, dont les aiguilles se trainent inexorablement vers la minute suivante.

« Cette femme est décidément une cause perdue. », maugréé-je en m'extirpant gracieusement du fauteuil mayoral en cuir et m'emparant de mon long manteau noir.

Le Sheriff a dû oublier notre rendez-vous, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Sûrement occupée à roucouler dans les bras de son badboy de petit ami à la main lourde sur l'eyeliner et au style vestimentaire honteusement efféminé. On ne peut pas dire que je l'apprécie, ce cher capitaine. Quand j'y pense… Hook et Emma. Mais qu'a-t-elle dans la tête, bon sang ? Le crochet de son cher et tendre, elle peut se le carrer où je pe… Bref.

Il faut dire que depuis le départ d'Elsa, Anna et Kristof, le calme relatif berçant la petite ville de Storybrooke autorise ses habitants à reprendre de plus légères occupations… Sauf moi. Snow m'a quasiment suppliée pour que je reprenne la mairie en main. Evidemment, j'ai accepté. Le bureau me manquait et être maire n'est pas désagréable quand on est organisée. Mais une chose m'obnubile : Mettre la main sur ce maudit auteur de contes, qui me refuse ma fin heureuse au travers du livre préféré d'Henry.

A l'heure actuelle, l'opération Mangoose lancée par mon garçon piétine. Et je m'impatiente. Comme toujours. Où que soit cette foutue Sauveuse, je vais lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se fait pas porter pâle sous prétexte de traîner un peu plus sous la couette, même les lundi matins. Surtout les lundi matins. Ce froid de novembre n'en finit plus, j'enroule une écharpe lilas à mon cou et tire la poignée vers la sortie, autorisant le passage à une tornade blonde élancée à pleine vitesse, qui me percute de plein fouet.

« Ouch ! » Une main masse mon épaule endolorie par le rude contact, je lève les yeux, furieuse, vers l'origine de cette intrusion musclée. « Miss Swan, la délicatesse inhérente à votre génétique vous dispenserait-elle de TOQUER avant d'entrer dans un bureau qui n'est PAS le vôtre ?! »

Je hais les lundi matins.

_'oOOo'_

Emma, Bureau du Maire. Lundi – 09:03 AM.

Un peu sonnée, je me frotte la mâchoire dans une grimace qui doit rendre mon visage tout à fait comique. « Aaaïeeee, vous avez les os super pointus, j'aurai pu me casser une dent sur votre clavicule Régina ! »

« Oh dans ce cas… Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir loupée. »

Elle est sarcastique, c'est pas bon signe. Et elle a pas l'air ravie de me voir non plus, pourtant je suis presque à l'heure.

« Et inutile de vous excuser surtout. Mon Dieu, toute votre éducation est à refaire. » Dépitée, ma boss fait demi-tour, se dévêtit et regagne son fauteuil, sans oublier de jeter un regard mauvais dans ma direction. Je vais devoir la jouer fine si je veux pas finir en homard fris, déjà qu'elle déteste les lundis…

« Ça va, ça va, pardon. Et bonjour, Vôtre Majesté. Satisfaite ? », dis-je, faussement râleuse, tout en m'installant dans le siège en face d'elle, consciente de la perche tendue par ma question.

En effet, Régina ne prend même pas la peine de me regarder quand elle balance du tac au tac : « Jamais avec vous Emma. »

Alors celle-là, je l'ai pas vue venir. Je me fige et au bout d'une fraction de seconde, elle aussi, face au double sens tendancieux de cette réponse spontanée. L'atmosphère lui-même semble légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Enfin, je… je veux dire… ce n'est pas… » bafouille-t-elle, ses pommettes rosissent et elle doit le sentir parce qu'immédiatement elle sort les griffes.

« Roh, vous êtes si… agaçante ! » conclut-elle en signe de forfait, énervée de s'être laissée déstabiliser de la sorte.

Amusée de voir mon interlocutrice si embarrassée, je décide que taquiner un peu ma meilleure ennemie n'est pas la pire façon de commencer un lundi.

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme, ne dites pas le contraire. » un sourire aguicheur masque la moquerie de mes lèvres.

Ah, comme c'est facile de faire lever au ciel ce regard sombre et de faire soupirer d'exaspération ce cœur obscur. Je m'en lasserai sans doute jamais. Me savoir la source de son agacement perpétuel est une véritable motivation.

« Vous seriez bien plus charmante en étant ponctuelle. J'ose espérer qu'au moins vous avez fait vos devoirs ? »

« Yep, voilà maîtresse. » Je pose négligemment un tas de feuilles qui tiennent miraculeusement assemblées par un minuscule trombone.

Depuis la perte momentanée de contrôle sur mes pouvoirs magiques qui faillit blesser notre fils, je pressais Régina de m'aider à maîtriser cet art nouveau. Et cette dernière semble se faire une joie de me torturer sous des averses de révisions théoriques. Formules, incantations, symbolique et mises en situation, le tout en quizz à restituer sur papier. J'ai toujours montré beaucoup d'entrain quand il s'agit de paperasse, je parie qu'elle s'en est aperçut. Pas de bol. C'est vrai que les lundis, c'est pourri.

En position avachie sur le siège inconfortable, j'observe la professeure survoler mes travaux. Une ride de désappointement, un soupir à peine contenu et le regard désapprobateur me mord une fois de plus. Je le sens arriver. Le savon.

« C'est une plaisanterie, miss Swan ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir appris l'écriture elfique. Comment suis-je censé déchiffrer ce torchon ? »

Pff, mon torchon, elle peut se le carrer où je pe… Bref.

Un haussement d'épaule suffit à balayer la critique. « C'est vous la pro en magie, vous trouverez bien une astuce, non ? »

« Je conçois que ces leçons ne soient pas des plus attrayantes, mais elles sont nécessaires et indispensables comme dans tout apprentissage. » me sermonne-t-elle. Ma parole, elle est pire que Snow. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être passée de zéro mère à deux. Et dire que j'ai passé la trentaine…

« Oh allez Régina, vous me harcelez déjà avec vos foutus rapports hebdomadaires, pitié me faites pas subir ça en plus. La pratique, c'est la clé d'un entraînement efficace. Et c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait, non ? »

Rappelez-vous madame le Maire, c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps...

* * *

_Petit prologue d'introduction sans prétention. Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, je serai ravie de vous lire à mon tour! Toute critique sera accueillie humblement et prise en compte. A bientot!  
_


	2. Lundi, c'est comme hier

_Bonsoir les gens, j'espère que votre semaine fut pleines de surprises et de joie, d'amour et de fraîcheur!  
_

_Voici le chapitre 2, merci pour les petites reviews timides et pis rien ne m'appartient, surtout pas les flashbacks qui vous rappèleront peut-être de doux souvenirs.  
_

_Enjoy the reading_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Lundi, c'est comme hier.**

Régina, Bureau du Maire. Lundi – 09:17 AM.

_Flashback._

_« Avez-vous perdu la tête ? » _

_Emma se cramponne sur ce pont dont l'état précaire n'envisage qu'une fin funeste pour quiconque oserait le traverser. D'où sort-il d'ailleurs, ce pont? Ah Rumple, ta malédiction recèle des mystères que seul ton esprit dérangé peut pondre. Quel bougre de professeur tu fus avec moi ! Je ne me montrerai pas si drastique avec elle._

_En sécurité sur la terre ferme, je jauge l'état d'inquiétude de mon élève. Je vais tout de même devoir la bousculer un peu. Rien qu'un peu._

_« Chaque fois que votre pouvoir s'est manifesté, il a été poussé par votre instinct. Donc aujourd'hui, nous allons pousser ses instincts… jusqu'à ce que vous les maitrisiez. » _

_Un distrait revers de main et les miséreuses planches en bois du perchoir maudit s'envolent, une à une. Toujours plus près d'elle. Une lueur de panique traverse ses yeux émeraude. Elle, qui se cramponne comme une gamine aux jupes de sa mère. Lâchera-t-elle prise ? Il le faudra bien._

_« Arrête ça tout de suite Régina, je suis nulle à chier en magie, tu veux ma mort ? »_

_Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé… C'est une occasion qui ne se représentera plus. Mouais, j'ai appris à marcher avec cette épine dans le pied. Vient-elle de me tutoyer ? On dirait que la peur est un désinhibiteur plus puissant que l'alcool. A noter pour plus tard._

_Un œil sur les cordages et la moitié d'eux cèdent sous ma volonté. C'est si facile, je suis certaine qu'elle peut le faire._

_« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_Le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. Un frisson me parcourt et une voix criarde siffle à mes oreilles en la voyant dans cette mauvaise posture. Dois-je la secourir ? Non, j'ai confiance en elle. Elle y arrivera. Toujours cramponnée hein ? _

_« Vous allez devoir me stopper… ou mourir. »_

_Terreur et colère. Voilà ce qui passe dans son regard. Le tout secondé d'un courage sans faille. Il lui faut un dernier coup de pouce._

_« C'est en vous, Emma. Sauvez le pont, sauvez-vous ! »_

_Maintenant. Le dernier fil salutaire de la passerelle se rompt dans un claquement sourd et elle disparait. Mon souffle est retenu, mes mains crispées sur les vestiges des rambardes amochées. Et ce qui se passe sous mes yeux dépasse toutes mes espérances._

_Paumes baissées vers un monceau artistiquement insultant de bois et de boûts, Emma s'élève dans les airs et rejoint le bord du précipice. Son immobilité et sa concentration sont ultimes. Malgré cela, elle reste incrédule de ses propres prodiges._

_« C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? »_

_Qui d'autre, tétine ? Certainement pas moi._

_« Oui. Bien que je voulais juste que vous répariez la corde… »_

_Mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire Emma Swan ?_

_Fin du flashback._

Ce souvenir me remplit d'une certaine fierté. Je suppose que le chemin parcouru par notre Sauveuse internationale m'impressionne un peu.

Emma a raison, elle a toujours montré une réactivité naturelle aux forces qui la dépassent, c'est ainsi qu'elle apprend, dans la réaction et non dans l'expectative. Mais plutôt prendre un brunch en compagnie des Charming que de l'admettre. Oh non, ce lundi matin ne me verra pas baisser l'échine devant cette blonde impertinente.

« Emma, vos connaissances en magie sont insuffisantes pour que vous l'employiez en toute sécurité. Je ne tire aucun plaisir sadique à vous « harceler », comme vous dites. »

Est-ce que la plissure au coin de mes yeux vient tout juste de prouver le contraire ? La Sheriff penche la tête et arbore une moue dubitative. Je suis grillée.

« Bon, peut-être un peu. »

La confession ne me procure aucune honte. C'est un jeu auquel nous jouons depuis longtemps, Emma et moi, surtout les lundis pluvieux où elle est en retard et où je suis d'humeur exécrable. Etrangement, sa bonne bouille me donne envie de la récompenser pour ces dizaines de soirées volées qu'elle a passées à rédiger ces rapports, dont je me foutais royalement de surcroîts.

« Très bien, si vous insistez… Un travail pratique, c'est bien cela que vous réclamez ? »

Ses yeux s'illuminent comme ceux d'un enfant à qui on vient d'offrir un petit chiot bruyant dressé à faire ses besoins sur mon parquet ciré. J'ai au moins réussi à capter son attention et à redresser son assise. A s'avachir de la sorte, sa colonne vertébrale sera en miette avant la prochaine malédiction qui nous tombera dessus.

« Mais je vous préviens. Je planifierai où, quand, comment et surtout… quoi. Hors de question de vous entraîner à démolir, brûler, ou exploser quoique ce soit. »

Petit air rembruni, un vrai garçon manqué. Oh non Emma, ce lundi ne sera pas le dernier dont je serai témoin parce que vous vouliez tenter de disloquer une stéréo en pièces détachées, moi à vos côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez dans ce cas ? Un cours de botanique pour concocter un puissant désherbant qui me servirait à nourrir votre joli pommier ? »

Mes dents crissent sous la pression exercée par ma mâchoire pour garder mon self control. Pas. Mon. Arbre. Serait-ce le dernier lundi sur terre de notre Sheriff ? Du calme. Prends l'air blessé et lances une pique, peut-être que son bon cœur la culpabilisera.

« Il serait sage de votre part de ne pas mentionner de menaces envers mon arbre, miss Swan. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il a suffisamment souffert de vos talents d'élagueuse chevronnée. »

_'oOOo'_

Emma, Bureau du Maire. Lundi – 09:29 AM.

_Flashback._

_« Avez-vous perdu la tête ? » _

_Dieu, que c'est lourd ce truc ! Et ça fait vraiment une pétarade de l'enfer ! Moins d'une minute et elle sera sur moi. Objectif : Finir les dégâts le plus promptement possible, sans boucherie. Parce que c'est un putain de bel arbre. Pas étonnant vue comme elle le bichonne. Jamais trouvé des pommes si rouges. C'est quelle variété, sérieux ? Peu importe, elle doit comprendre. Que rien ni personne ne m'obligera à faire quelque chose contre ma volonté._

_« Je ramasse des pommes. », dis-je en larguant avec désinvolture l'instrument de mon forfait (une tronçonneuse, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas) sur la pelouse parfaitement entretenue. Mon ton est tranquille et assuré, même si l'appréhension de la confrontation me persuade presque du contraire._

_Je conçois qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas, qu'elle me voit comme un atermoiement indésirable dans son dessein minuté de contrôle répressif sur la ville. Et sur Henry. En tant que maire elle a le bras long, mais de là à traumatiser son fils. Sans parler de ce complot pour me faire moisir derrière les barreaux… _

_Je suis prête psychologiquement. Ses poings sont crispés, ses lèvres pincées, une veine transparait sur son front, signe de l'explosion imminente. La fureur transpire par tous les ports de sa peau hâlée. Je parie qu'elle fait partie de ces femmes qui font fantasmer les hommes en mal de domination._

_« Je vais vous tuer. » Ces mots ne sortent pas de sa bouche, mais de ses iris électriques. C'est légèrement suicidaire de ma part, en effet. Ne te démontes pas. Démontes-la.  
_

_« Si vous pensez qu'un coup monté suffira à me faire fuir, il va falloir faire mieux que ça. Si vous vous en prenez à moi encore une fois, je reviendrai pour le reste de l'arbre. Car ma chère, vous n'avez aucune idée de quoi JE suis capable. »_

_Un frisson me parcourt et une voix criarde siffle à mes oreilles en voyant la lueur de défi qui embrase ses prunelles. Elle piétine sur place, tel un taureau enragé s'apprêtant à éventrer un matador arrogant, l'excitation du challenge clairement dépeint par son sourire affamé. Suis-je allée trop loin ? Trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout._

_« Votre tour. » Je renchéris avant de lui tourner le dos dans une démarche résolue._

_Du côté, la misérable branche à l'agonie m'accable de reproches. D'où vient ce pincement au cœur ? Suis-je à ce point sensible pour pleurer le sort d'un résineux ? Ou bien est-ce la détresse fugace qui rembrunit le visage de mon ennemie, apercevant son ami mutilé, victime du carnage dont fut témoin son jardin ?_

_Fin du flashback._

Quelle conne ! Pourquoi je m'entête à remuer ce foutu couteau dans la plaie, en plus un lundi où j'arrive à la bourre. Trois ans déjà, le fruitier porte encore les stigmates de ma témérité… ou de mon inconscience. Je regretterai presque ce geste aujourd'hui... Bon, pour être honnête, je le déplore sincèrement.

« Désolée Régina, je voulais pas… Je vous promets de ne plus jamais faire quelque chose qui nuirait à la production de votre délicieux cidre. »

J'essaye de dédramatiser, il faudrait en rire depuis le temps, mais de toute évidence Régina n'y parviendra jamais. Elle m'en veut encore pour ça, je suis certaine qu'elle me l'a pas pardonné. Une chose de plus qu'elle ne parviendra jamais à faire.

« Emma, vous comme moi savons que vous préférez les alcools un peu plus… corsés. Espérons que votre petit ami ne vous transforme pas en poche à rhum d'ici la fin de l'hiver. »

Hey ! Non mais de quel droit elle se permet de juger…

« Hey ! Non mais de quel droit vous vous permettez de juger… » Vas-y, enchaînes.

« A vous entendre je mériterai de présider les réunions AA du vendredi soir ! Alors que Leroy aurait bien plus sa place que moi. »

Pas très mature de faire diversion en attirant l'attention sur les tares d'autrui. Y'a des lundis où mes répliques sont moins percutantes que d'autres. Entre Régina et moi, les échanges verbaux prennent l'allure de sournoises batailles. Et Régina gagne toujours les batailles. Mais la guerre, ça non !

« Je n'émets aucun jugement miss Swan, je me contente d'observer les citoyens de cette charmante bourgade dont vous faites malheureusement partie. »

Je devrai vraiment essayer d'arriver à l'heure les lundis. Elle est en forme. La dérision lui va comme un gant. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'assez tordu pourrait trouver ça sexy ? Non, elle ferait mieux de se montrer un peu plus gentille. Et puis elle est plus jolie quand elle sourit.

« Revenons-en à votre leçon. »

Elle garde l'avantage, pour cette fois. Si je boude un peu pour signaler mon mécontentement, ça devrait suffire. Je croise les bras dans l'attente de ses instructions castratrices.

« Disons… Rendez-vous ce soir, à 21h précise, à mon caveau, seule. Vous sentez-vous capable me glorifier de votre présence ? Et en m'apportant un repas ? »

Un sourcil interrogateur s'enquit de connaître la raison de cette dernière condition.

« J'ai pris un léger retard dans mes prévisions de budgets, je finirai tard et n'aurai sans doute pas le temps de dîner. »

Pourquoi pas, ma BA du lundi sera honorée. Je hoche simplement la tête pour acquiescer. Qu'elle n'espère pas une risette de ma part après toutes les vacheries qu'elle m'a balancées.

« 21h donc. Je me charge des livres, du matériel et de l'énoncé du devoir. Vous n'aurez qu'à ramener vos belles boucles blondes et votre bonne humeur. », dit-elle, arborant à son tour un air aguicheur. Je suis scotchée. Comment est-ce possible d'être si lunatique ? Elle va finir par me rendre chèvre.

Désabusée, je me lève silencieusement et fais mine de partir sans un mot de plus. Sa crispation face à mon comportement se ressent, sans même la voir je sais qu'elle examine mon attitude, scanne mes intentions. Alors je m'arrête juste avant de franchir le seuil, me tourne vers elle et lui sourit, d'un sourire sincère, amical et chaleureux.

« Passez une bonne journée, Régina. A ce soir. » Je la quitte. Sa bouche entrouverte, son air ahuri, ça en valait la peine.

J'ai gagné. Les gentils gagnent toujours selon Mary Margaret.

Les lundis et leur lot de découvertes prometteuses pour la semaine à venir. Pfff, quelle connerie.

* * *

_Plus faciles les POV d'Emma. Pourtant c'est un personnage complexe, elle n'a pas grand-chose de candide et d'enfantin, hormis sa dégaine un peu nonchalante et sa peur des responsabilités. Je l'aime bien, Emma._

_Laissez un petit mot en partant, si le cœur vous en dit. See you soon._


	3. Lundi, jour et nuit

_Arf, j'suis à la bourre d'un petit jour. Bon ça arrive, y'a pas mort d'homme. Et pour ma défense, pas moyen de me connecter au site hier..._

_Alors je vous souhaite un très bon dimanche, pas trop froid j'espère ? Là où je suis, il fait pas loin des 30° en journée, drôle d'hiver…_

_Deuxième partie de la journée en ce lundi pour nos deux protagonistes._

_Enjoy the reading._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Lundi, jour et nuit.**

Régina, Cimetière de Storybrooke. Lundi – 08:56 PM.

La lune réfléchit ses rayons blafards sur le capot de la Beetle jaune que j'exècre depuis des années. La portière s'ouvre sur la blondeur de mèches frivoles, dont les miroitements lunaires semblent extra-terrestres. Elle est à l'heure. Est-ce un chemisier cintré sous son hideuse veste rouge ? Le pochon se balançant légèrement à sa poigne au rythme de ses pas contiendrait-il mon repas ? Miss Swan est pleine de surprise en ce lundi soir.

La fin du monde est sans doute imminente.

« Bonsoir, j'espère ne pas avoir trop fait patienter Sa Majesté. »

Un clin d'œil majorant sa boutade me dissuade de m'en formaliser.

« Pas le moins du monde, très chère, je viens tout juste d'arriver. »

Un pieux mensonge puisque je révise notre séance depuis plus d'une demi-heure, après m'être recueillie quelques instants sur les sépultures de mes parents. Il y a longtemps que je ne leur ai accordé une pensée nostalgique.

« Voyons Régina, avec vous je sais toujours quand vous mentez. » A force d'affirmer l'efficacité de son super pouvoir, je vais finir par y croire. « Tenez. Votre repas. », dit-elle le pochon tendu dans ma direction. « Je vous ai pris un burger et des frites en passant chez Granny. »

La saloperie. Voilà qu'elle tente de m'empoisonner à coup de cholestérol en intraveineuse. J'envisageais les désagréments du lundi derrière moi.

Sans ménagement, j'empoigne l'emballage dans un soupir réprobateur qui en dit long sur mon opinion quant à ses lubies alimentaires.

« Miss Swan, m'avez-vous seulement déjà vue manger un de ces mets sur-caloriques ? »

« Justement, je vous trouve une petite mine. Un peu de gras vous fera pas de mal. », avance-t-elle pour toute excuse. Elle n'a pas tort. Ces derniers temps, l'appétit me fait défaut autant qu'une présence réconfortante sous mes draps. Je soupçonne cette soirée propice à me changer les idées, comptant sur la compagnie du Sheriff toujours distrayante. Même si les _afters_ du lundi ne sont pas aussi cocasses que ceux du vendredi quand elle abuse de la bouteille au Rabbit Hole.

Marchant côte à côte, nous nous arrêtons devant l'entrée du caveau familial Mills. Elle me surprend en ouvrant galamment la lourde porte, comme si elle m'invitait chez elle. Etrange comme impression, étrange que ça ne me dérange pas.

Dans un silence zombifique, je la guide dans le dédale de pierres humides jusqu'à l'antichambre recélant mes trésors occultes. Ses yeux scrutent chaque recoin, cartographient le labyrinthe sous-terrain, comme pour s'assurer de pouvoir en réchapper. L'austère éther de l'endroit l'affolerait-il? Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que ses bottes foulent ce sol dur à l'essence hostile. La dernière fois était un lundi similaire à aujourd'hui.

_Flashback._

_« Que dois-je faire pour que vous me laissiez seule, Swan ! Allez-vous-en. » Mon ton est sans appel._

_Quel toupet ! Non contente de briser mon bonheur (une fois n'est pas coutume) en ramenant la femme de Robin d'entre les morts, voilà qu'elle profane la sépulture des miens par sa présence mielleuse. Malgré mon air belliqueux, elle ne bouge pas d'un poil. Quel est votre problème, miss Swan ?_

_« Je suis une idiote. »_

_Ah, première parole censée de la journée._

_« Enfin une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord. »_

_Je ne parviens pas à décolérer contre elle. Sa chance réside en mes résolutions prises à l'égard d'Henry, qui annihilent toute vendetta préméditée envers sa mère biologique. _

_« Je suis une idiote parce que j'ai déjà fait ça avant. »_

_Impuissante et faible, l'invective devient mon bouclier salvateur._

_« M'énerver, oui en effet. »_

_A quoi joue-t-elle ? Quel est son plan ? Un énième mea culpa qui n'aura pour résultat que de décupler mes envies de meurtre envers la famille Charming ? Elle m'irrite, pourtant je l'écoute._

_« Quelqu'un est venu dans ma vie il y a longtemps et j'ai cru qu'on pourrait devenir meilleures amies… »_

_Un chose m'interpelle et me réduit au silence. Sa voix est douce, presque un murmure. Si je suis vulnérable en cet instant, miss Swan semble soudain se mettre à nu. Elle s'engage dans un court monologue, m'offre une page de sa vie qui, de la façon dont elle l'évoque, n'appartenait qu'à elle seule. Une confusion détourne mon regard du sien au moment où la confession devient plus intime que ce que notre relation complexe autorise. _

_« Mes parents ne savent pas ce que c'est de se sentir rejetée et incomprise, pas comme je le comprends, pas comme vous le comprenez. D'une certaine manière c'est ce qui nous rend… Je sais pas… uniques. Peut-être même spéciales. _

_Réaction insolite en provenance de mon thorax. L'entendre prononcer ce « nous » en ayant conscience qu'il s'agit d'elle et moi… Pourquoi accueillir ce lien contre lequel je me bats depuis notre première rencontre ? Mes bras enlacent ma taille bien que je n'ai pas froid._

_« Je n'essayais pas d'apaiser ma culpabilité. Je cherchais à ce que vous deveniez mon amie. »_

_Cette révélation n'en est pas vraiment une. La droiture exsude dans ses excuses. Sa ténacité à me témoigner des remords face à la mienne de les ignorer est un tourment. Un doute, une question soulève un raz-de-marée d'incompréhension dans mon esprit. Pourquoi moi ? Elle-même ne saurait y répondre._

_« Vous avez cru que nous étions amies ? »_

_« C'est dingue, pas vrai ? Mais je pensais que c'était possible. »_

_C'est une virtualité que je ne peux simplement pas envisager miss Swan, quand bien même je le désire sincèrement._

_« Je n'arrêterai pas d'essayer, même si vous voulez toujours me tuer. »_

_Croit-elle vraiment cela ? Ses talons engagent un demi-tour, finalisant notre conversation. Non, elle ne peut pas partir sur cette conviction._

_« Emma, attendez. » Sa figure me fait face à nouveau, miroir de ses attentes énigmatiques. « Je ne veux pas vous tuer. »_

_Soyons honnête, il n'y a rien de plus vrai. Et l'éclat de son sourire m'exhorte à croire que cela la charme._

_« Vous voyez, c'est un début. »_

_Un début… Un début à quoi ?_

_Fin du flashback._

__'oOOo'__

Emma, Caveau Mills. Lundi – 09:04 PM.

Mes lèvres s'étirent dans une minauderie attendrie chaque fois que je me remémore notre dernière altercation dans ce lieu. Evidemment qu'elle n'a pas envie de me tuer. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'en a jamais eu la réelle intention. Sommes-nous amies pour autant en ce paisible épilogue de lundi? Je pense que l'énigme mériterait une reconsidération probatoire.

Mon hôte pose son regal séant sur l'espèce de sofa Louis XIV qui tapissent le fond de cette immense alcôve, dont la surface est recouverte au trois quart d'une carpette aux couleurs sombres. J'ai jamais mis les pieds ici. Ou peut-être que si. Cette tombe est un gouffre sans fond.

« Faites comme chez vous, très chère, ce n'est pas la place qui manque. Et lisez ceci consciencieusement pendant que je déguste mon sandwich hyper protéiné, puisque mon métabolisme en déplore la disette selon votre expertise médicale. », m'ordonne-t-elle, acide, tout en agitant sous mon nez une chemise cartonnée estampillée _lundi_.

Dieu, qu'elle est saumâtre quand elle joue son rôle de régente capricieuse.

Je capture au vol le dossier écrouant mystérieusement l'affaire de cette veillée et chute pesamment dans une causeuse en velours. Mes jades survolent les lignes une seconde avant de retrouver le visage de Régina, figée devant le contenu révélé de son pochon surprise.

« … » Un étonnement furtif, une fossette calomniatrice de sa berlue.

« … » Une ingénuité feinte, une fossette pitoyablement notoire de ma fierté.

« Vous trouvez cela amusant, je suppose ? » s'enquit-elle, l'exacte identité du menu du lundi (club poulet et salade piémontaise) dévoilée par ses doigts fins.

« Régina, vous satisfaire est mon unique préoccupation. »

C'est reparti. Pourquoi je m'escrime à perpétrer ce rentre-dedans ridicule ? Elle va encore me rembarrer. Mon amour des vestes devrait s'en tenir uniquement au domaine vestimentaire.

« Eh bien, vous êtes sur la bonne voie miss Swan. »

Quel air condescendant. Ahah, elle est géniale quand elle fait ça.

Délicatement, ses dents arrachent une bouchée, pas une miette à côté et ses yeux me dévisagent comme si j'étais à la place de l'infortuné casse-dalle. Ma salive assèche ma trachée, je replonge dans une lecture studieuse.

« Alors, quels sont vos projets ? » Pas assez précis, un toussotement et je reprends. « Je veux dire, pour lundi, enfin euh… ce soir ? »

Parfait... J'ai l'impression que la moindre sentence rime à une proposition immorale. Dieu merci, Régina a l'esprit moins tordu que moi. C'est naturellement qu'elle annonce une fois sa bouchée gobée :

« Nous allons tenter une projection spectrale. »

Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Le terme m'inspire une expérience plutôt hasardeuse ? Voire périlleuse ? La sérénité de ma professeure tait instantanément ces craintes stériles. Pas envie de lire son papelard, je préfère qu'elle développe. Ses explications sont toujours méticuleusement claires. J'écarte le dossier, les coudes sur les genoux, j'attends. Mon faciès d'inculte suffit à déclencher le moulin à paroles. Elle est bavarde les lundis.

« La projection astrale permet à l'âme de prendre vie sous forme de représentation holographique, visible par une tierce personne. Vous pourrez communiquer avec elle mais serez dans l'incapacité d'interagir, car ce n'est qu'un simple transfert magique, une apparition sans consistance physique. »

Rien que ça, je dois envoyer mon âme en balade, sans filet de sécurité ?

« Cette opération est sans risque ? »

J'ose la question, mais je flippe pas hein. Je veux juste son avis professionnel. Pourtant ses traits impriment une moue moqueuse. La vilaine.

« La Sauveuse aurait-elle les chocottes ? »

Bon, la prochaine fois, je m'abstiendrai et garderai mes candides sollicitations pour Rumple. Il sait se montrer diplomate, lui. Même les lundis.

_Flashback._

_« Deviendrai-je gâteux ou est-ce qu'une insolite amitié poindrait le bout de son nez ? »_

_M. Gold. Quel rôle tient-il au juste dans ce merdier ? Henry est à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, parce qu'il a mangé… un chausson aux pommes empoisonné ? A mes côtés, sa mère adoptive, ma patronne, stricte dans son tailleur trois pièces, brushing impeccable, ayant dernièrement tenté de me tuer, manœuvre vers l'homme dont le nom carillonne comme une ultime espérance : Rumplestiltskin. _

_Je vais me réveiller. Dans une petite minute. Non ? Et merde._

_« On a besoin de votre aide. » Inutile d'y aller par quatre chemins. Le bonhomme doit être au courant du fait divers qui nous amène._

_« Oui, en effet. » Qu'est-ce que je disais... « Il semble qu'un mal tragique s'est abattu sur notre jeune ami. Je t'ai dit que la magie vient toujours avec un prix. » Cette phrase est dédiée à Régina, dont la jointure des phalanges se délave sous la même pression qui visse sa mâchoire. Gold, c'est pas le moment de me l'énerver._

_« Henry ne devrait pas avoir à le payer. », le contre-t-elle fermement._

_Mais le vieux ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et enquille une leçon de morale en annexe._

_« Non, TU devrais. Mais hélas, nous en sommes là. »_

_Un coup d'œil rapide à ma voisine pour m'enquérir de son état émotionnel. Le regret est tout ce qu'il y a de décryptable sur ses traits d'ordinaire si sévères. Ce n'est pas son procès. Pas maintenant._

_« Pouvez-vous nous aider ? » Je lui rappelle le motif de notre visite pour qu'il détourne son attention d'elle. Qu'elle souffle un peu. Le temps presse._

_« Bien sûr. Le véritable amour, miss Swan, est la seule magie suffisamment puissante pour transcender les royaumes et briser toute malédiction. Heureusement pour vous, j'en ai un peu en bouteille. Juste en fusionnant par alchimie les brins de cheveux de vos parents. » Evidemment, fastoche. _

_« Tu l'as fait… » Régina semble estomaquer par ce communiqué. Ben quoi ? Rien d'étonnant. On est plus à ça près._

_« J'en ai versé une goutte dans mon café ce matin, j'ai pété la forme toute la journée. Oh et une goutte aussi sur le parchemin de la malédiction noire, en guise de soupape de sécurité. »_

_Attends, il m'a perdue en cours de route là. Comment ça, de soupape ?_

_« Comment ça, de soupape ? »_

_« Roh miss Swan, pour l'amour du ciel, faites un effort et suivez un peu ! C'est vous, la soupape salvatrice, vous seule pouvez briser la malédiction ! » s'excite madame le Maire, en me flanquant une bonne tape à l'épaule._

_C'est dingue ça. J'ai le droit d'être un peu paumée, non ? Et puis je m'en fiche de la malédiction, tout ce qui importe, c'est Henry._

_« J'en ai rien à foutre de la briser, votre malédiction ! La seule chose qui compte, c'est sauver Henry ! » Et vlan, dans ta face, votre Majesté._

_« Alors c'est votre jour de chance. J'ai gardé un peu de potion, pour les jours pluvieux. », intervient Gold, un sourire entendu en coin._

_Genre, il va me faire gober qu'il connaissait le dénouement depuis le début ? Pauvre type._

_« C'est une putain de tempête qu'on affronte, Rumple ! Où est-elle, cette mixture ? » La vache, Régina vient-elle de jurer ? Je l'ai jamais vu sortir de ses gonds au point de révoquer les règles de bienséances. L'heure est grave._

_« Toi, tu ne feras rien. C'est à mademoiselle Swan de s'en charger. »_

_Devant le ton despotique, elle ne fléchit pas._

_« C'est mon fils, c'est à moi de le faire. »_

_Euh, si je puis me permettre, c'est aussi le mien, à priori._

_« Sauf ton respect, c'est son fils à elle. » Ah, qu'est-ce que je disais. « C'est à elle de s'en charger. », répète-t-il._

_Cette décision ne la ravit manifestement pas. Elle n'insistera pas si je me montre convaincante._

_« Je PEUX le faire. » Ouais, c'est bon ça._

_« Ne lui faites pas confiance. », me met-elle en garde. La frousse qu'il m'arrive une mésaventure, ma Reine ?_

_« Quel autre choix avons-nous ? » Ayez foi en moi pour nous deux, s'il vous plait Régina._

_« En effet ma chère, quelle autre solution vous reste-t-il ? » Il aime la piquer, la canaille._

_Finalement, nous capitulons de concert. Lourdement, un long coffret est posé sur le comptoir. Secrètement, Gold en révèle le contenu. Une épée. L'épée de mon père. Tant pis pour les cours d'escrime que mes parents m'ont jamais payés._

_Fin du Flashback._

Avec le recul, je me rends compte que Rumplestiltskin m'a toujours gentiment guidée dans son propre intérêt, alors même qu'il s'évertue à déjouer les stratégies machiavéliques de son ancienne apprentie dans son intérêt à elle.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous y avait pris du plaisir et même si ce n'est pas le cas, une tite review ne fait pas de mal. A bientôt !_


	4. Lundi, mardi suit

_Bonsoir les gens._

_Il est tard, j'ai galéré à boucler ce chapitre, allez savoir pourquoi..._

_Merci pour les tites reviews, et merci aux guests, lecteurs silencieux qui consacrent un peu de leur temps à me lire. C'est adorable de votre part._

_Enjoy the reading._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Lundi, mardi suit.**

Régina, Caveau Mills. Lundi – 09:09 PM.

Rumple, vieux sadique. Ta petite face de fouine se délecte de mes pâmoisons et pire, les notifie explicitement à mes antagonistes. Tu t'es tant de fois joué de moi que je me demande pour quelles raisons je t'autorise à partager mon oxygène. Oh c'est vrai. Dark One. Immortel. Veinard.

« Hey, à quoi vous pensez ? » s'enquit ma convive blondinette d'une voix sucrée.

« Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être abordé. »

Partager mes pensées est encore un peu prématuré. S'il m'arrive de me confier à elle, je peine à l'inclure dans mes réflexions agitées, d'autant plus si celles-ci sont sinistres. Sa fâcheuse tendance à tourner n'importe quel sujet à la dérision ne m'encourage pas vraiment à faire un effort en ce sens. Pourtant sa moue renfrognée et son silence vexé atteste d'une déception relative. Tant pis. Je ne suis pas prête à effriter ma coquille. Peut-être lundi prochain, qui sait ?

« Bien, tâchons de nous concentrer sur l'exercice du jour. »

Du bureau sur ma gauche, je m'empare d'un épais volume ésotérique et rejoins le centre de la pièce. Le gigantesque persan qui en recouvre le sol appartenait à ma mère. Elle l'affectionnait particulièrement. Bien qu'il soit hideux. Une association d'idée me fait soudain songer à Snow.

« Au fait, que pensent vos parents de nos leçons clandestines ? »

« A vrai dire, ils en savent rien. »

Quelle petite cachotière. Cela me rappelle quelqu'un. Je m'esclaffe intérieurement et lui expose ma déduction.

« J'ai définitivement une mauvaise influence sur vous. »

« Comment ça ? »

« On peut stipuler qu'omettre une vérité s'apparente à un mensonge, miss Swan. Ma vilenie aurait-elle déteint sur votre moralité vertueuse ? »

Elle glousse sur cette interrogation dans un reniflement persifleur.

« C'est plutôt l'inverse, si vous voulez mon avis. Regardez, ce lundi est quasi révolu et vous n'avez encore tué personne. »

La garce. Si je ne la rembarre pas, elle finira par me traiter de gentille sorcière.

« En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui cache honteusement à ma mère mes rencarts confidentiels avec une femme outrageusement séduisante dans une crypte à l'ambiance tamisée. »

Il y a des opportunités dans la vie qu'il ne faut pas saboter. A cet instant précis, je me félicite d'avoir tendu cette perche audacieuse pour le peu de contenance qu'elle lègue à mon avenante rivale. La réplique digérée, elle penche subtilement la tête avec une expression devenue familière.

« Outrageusement, hein ? » souligne-t-elle en me reluquant de bas en haut.

M'aurait-elle confondu avec un jarret rôtissant sur un tournebroche ?

« Hem, passons et recentrons-nous sur la préparation du sort, voulez-vous ? Prenez ces deux coussins ainsi que les deux bougies posées sur le secrétaire du fond et venez par ici. Nous allons commencer. »

Parée de son habituelle nonchalance, mon élève se secoue pour finir à mes côtés, bâtons de cire en main et polochons docilement calés sous l'aisselle. Ses yeux inquisiteurs observent la façon dont je les dispose sur la rêche texture du tapis, diamétralement opposés et espacés d'environ un mètre cinquante.

« Vous voulez que j'allume les bougies ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi on a toujours besoin de bougies ? »

Un léger stress la fait piétiner sur place. Ses incisives supérieures viennent mordiller une lèvre inférieure frémissante. Si je ne la canalise pas, elle va m'assommer de questions et parfaire à rendre ce lundi détestable. Sois pédagogue. Sois patiente. Prodigue et professe.

« Ce sont des chandelles très particulières. Donnez-les-moi et posez vos miches par terre. »

Echec absolu au concours de mentor de l'année. Serai-je moi-même un peu stressée ? Emma a la délicatesse de ne pas relever mon inflexion bourrue et mon vocabulaire fleuri. Sa physionomie se téléporte à quelques centimètres de moi, son regard noir parle pour elle.

Un battement de cœur avorté. Ma main vient recueillir les bougies qu'elle écrase contre ma poitrine, puis elle disparait de mon champ de vision quand elle s'assoit à mes pieds. Je ballotte imperceptiblement la tête, congédiant le brouillard fautif de cette brève léthargie. Quelle sale manie d'envahir mon espace personnel de la sorte ! C'est excessivement perturbant. A la prochaine récidive, je… euh… je la… je… Pff, finissons-en avec ce lundi.

« Vous devez assimiler qu'une âme vagabonde est facile à égarer si elle n'est pas orientée. » Elle est toute ouïe, la rareté de la chose m'incite à poursuivre alors que je pose un bougeoir près de ses jambes croisées. « Elle a besoin d'un point de repère, un ancrage. C'est ce que prodiguera la flamme… que chacune de nous deux alimentera de sa magie. »

« Oh, rien que ça ? » Elle doute d'elle-même, je le vois.

« Ce ne sera pas la première tentative d'ignition que je chapoterai en votre faveur, très chère. »

_Flashback._

_« Concentrez-vous ! »_

_« C'est pas facile quand vous me criez dessus ! »_

_Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! Notre fils est retenu prisonnier par un gamin psychopathe quelque part dans cette jungle maudite, et mademoiselle se plaint du ton que j'emploie avec elle. Une étincelle, c'est tout ce que je lui demande, bon sang. Si je ne la bouscule pas, nous y serons encore demain. _

_« Et quand le vent souffle, ou quand il pleut, ou quand une personne malintentionnée munie d'un arc vous prend pour du gibier, oui c'est dur de se concentrer. Tout le problème est là. »_

_Les lèvres pincées, elle cogite sur mes paroles. La chaleur tropicale régnant sur l'île a fait apparaitre une fine couche de transpiration sur son front plissé par la susceptibilité. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui l'échauffe ? Je veux dire, à force de l'enguirlander. Snow et son berger de mari paraissent perplexes quant aux méthodes que j'emploie. Alors que, tapis dans les feuillages, Hook a décapsulé sa gourde de rhum et s'enquille une lichée pour la troisième fois en cinq minute. Pirate…_

_« Trouvez la rage en vous et utilisez-la pour vous CON-CEN-TRER. »_

_Elle semble livrer une bataille intérieure contre sa nature. La Sauveuse. Utiliser sa rage. Son esprit ne peut accepter telle contradiction. Il va bien falloir. Car c'est la seule façon d'enseigner que je puisse prodiguer._

_« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen que la magie noire. »_

_Je me détourne d'elle sur quelques pas, un vibrant soupir témoignant d'une exaspération grandissante devant son indétermination tenace. S'il me faut pointer ses faiblesses dans l'espoir d'obtenir la réaction souhaitée, ainsi soit-il._

_« Vous êtes un tel pitoyable gâchis de potentiel ! »_

_Touché. Elle se sent offusquée, pour ne pas dire humiliée jusqu'au trou du cul (pardonnez-moi l'expression)._

_Dénigrez sa valeur et notre Sheriff se transforme en ninja des temps modernes. Surestimez son amour propre et vous n'en tirerez qu'une désillusion aride._

_« Et vous êtes un monstre. »_

_La réplique cingle la moiteur ambiante aussi rentablement que le fouet d'Indiana Jones. Mais le résultat est là._

_« Vous sentez ça ? », fais-je en venant à sa hauteur, le regard scrutateur, l'index dressé comme s'il était doté d'un odorat surdéveloppé._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Smoke. »_

_Mon doigt la prie à présent de contempler son œuvre. Un joli brasero crépitant des brindilles posées à même la terre mouillée. Oui miss Swan, vous pouvez bailler des yeux ronds d'ahurissement, cela vous va à ravir._

_Fin du flashback._

__'oOOo'__

Emma, Caveau Mills. Lundi – 09:19 PM.

Neverland. C'est sans doute à là-bas que tout commença. Par _tout_, je parle de ce subtil rapprochement que ni elle, ni moi, n'aurait imaginé. Nos différences mises de côté, nous avons dû coopérer main dans la main pour secourir Henry. Notre fils. A nous deux. Quelle collaboration improbable.

Depuis lors, je lui vous une confiance aveugle. Au moindre problème surnaturel, le manoir de Mifflin Street me voit toquer à sa porte. Alors forcément, ce lundi où nous avons découvert que moi aussi, j'avais la possibilité de faire sortir un lapin de garenne d'un chapeau haut de forme, j'ai pas longtemps hésité. Ses méthodes sont peut-être peu orthodoxes, mais elles sont efficaces. La magie, c'est sa came. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. A m'en faire flipper.

« Miss Swan, avez-vous seulement écouté un mot de ce que je viens d'énoncer ? »

Sa voix grave me fait sursauter de par sa soudaine proximité. A quel moment s'est-elle installée près de moi ? Si près d'ailleurs. Sa position inverse à la mienne, ses fesses touchent le sol à hauteur de mes genoux, ses avant-bras frôlent mes cuisses lorsque ses mains la surélèvent légèrement pour ajuster le confort de son assise. Les talons à 1000$ qu'elle arbore depuis lundi dernier finissent la course de longues jambes drapées d'un pantalon noir coupe droite, étendues à mes côtés. La veste associée à son ensemble ayant mystérieusement disparu, son chemisier blanc révèle un décolleté appétissant par l'ouverture étudiée des deux premiers boutons. Waouh, elle en jète.

Alors que le mot _SEXY_ clignote dans mon esprit tel une enseigne lumineuse suspendue au-dessus d'une vitrine de lingerie coquine, son sempiternel air blasé m'interroge. Dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

« Euh… Faveur ? » Je tente le dernier mot qu'il me semble l'avoir entendue prononcer, sans grande conviction.

Ses paupières se ferment. Des doigts fins massent ses tempes dans un gémissement grognon. Se prépare-t-elle à me calciner sur place ? J'ai loupé une occasion supplémentaire de la fermer.

« Emma… » Elle m'appelle par mon prénom. Mauvais signe. « Je vous offre de mon temps libre, j'aimerai que vous me convainquiez qu'il n'aurait été préférable pour moi de le passer à prendre des leçons de tricot. » C'est tout ? Son lundi a dû la crever. « S'il vous plait, c'est important. Vous ne voudriez pas que votre âme se balade candidement et finisse par investir un corps étranger du vôtre ? »

Je négationne vivement de la tête. Et pis comment ça, _étranger_ du mien ?

Regina rapproche l'énorme recueil de sortilèges et l'intercale sans délicatesse sur mes jambes croisées, pile à la page nous concernant. Il pèse une tonne, ce bouquin. Les encoignures en cuir de la reliure m'éperonnent les cuisses. Peu lui importe, elle est déjà focalisée sur l'explication à suivre.

« Ce chapitre décrit précisément les étapes d'une projection astrale. La subtilité dans notre cas est que nous allons l'exécuter en binôme. Premièrement, chacune de nous se prédisposera mentalement, exhortera son essence à quitter la chaire qui la retient prisonnière. Ceci requiert une bonne dose de volonté. Et je sais que vous n'en manquez pas… quand vous prenez la peine de vous concentrer. »

Moitié critique, moitié panégyrie, cette remarque. Son regard appuie chaque phrase, sa voix captive mon attention au point que je ne pense plus par moi-même. Est-elle en train de m'hypnotiser ? Je suis plutôt réceptive à la suggestion le lundi.

« Deuxièmement, la bougie. Il vous faudra l'allumer et inutile de protester. » m'avertit-elle, sa main se posant négligemment sur mon avant-bras. « Je sais que vous en êtes capable, même en étant stressée et peu sûre de vous. »

Cette bienveillance, elle m'y a pas habituée. A quel moment est-elle devenue si tactile ? Sa paume est tiède et douce, on s'y accoutumerait sans problème. Mais ça fait bizarre. Je me sens bizarre. Est-ce censé être bizarre ?

« Troisième et dernière phase, nous aurons à psalmodier cette incantation qui unira nos âmes aux flammèches et les scindera de nos corps tout en les préservant entre ces murs. », continue-t-elle, pointant de l'index la phrase à réciter. « Vous basculerez en arrière, d'où les coussins pour amortir la chute. » Elle est prévoyante, son premier essai de projection lui aurait-il valu une bosse ?

« Et comment faire revenir nos esprits au bercail ? »

Parce que c'est bien beau de me faire miroiter une expérience nouvelle et excitante, mais si c'est pour me lâcher en cours de route... Pas envie de finir mon lundi en mode Casper.

« Eh bien, c'est là où nous constaterons les progrès que vous avez réalisés ces dernières semaines. »

Quoi ? Elle est sérieuse là ?

« Z'êtes sérieuse là ? »

Ah, ce petit sourire sadique. Il me dit rien qui vaille.

« Vous vouliez une mise en pratique, la voici. Avec un minimum de logique, vous comprendrez qu'il suffit de réitérer l'opération en sens inverse. »

Trop aimable de refourguer un indice moisi. Maugréer un veto à cette partie de l'exercice serait vain, elle en démordra pas. Prends sur toi. Elle te met à l'épreuve là. C'est son truc, les lundis de mise à l'épreuve.

« Ok. Allons-y. »

Une appréhension fugace se mêle à l'évidente satisfaction procurée par mon ton résolu. Elle adopte la même position en tailleur que moi, son genou gauche se heurtant doucement au mien. Les iris foncés me sondent une dernière fois avant de fixer un point invisible du mur lui faisant face. Je l'imite après un rapide coup d'œil sur la formule sibylline à déclamer, prends une profonde inspiration, ferme les yeux. Les mains crispées sur mon jean, j'attends le signal.

Celui-ci ne se fait pas attendre bien longtemps. Des picotements engourdissent mes membres. Je reconnais cette sensation pour l'avoir déjà perçue à plusieurs reprises en sa compagnie. Sa magie. Obscure et éblouissante. Puissante et contenue. Une canicule effervescente qui attise ma propre énergie. Qui la somme de venir. Qui réclame de la découvrir. De s'y mélanger. Est-ce intentionnel de sa part ? J'en sais fichtre rien.

« Laissez-vous aller, Emma. N'ayez pas peur, rien de mal ne sortira de vous. Faites-moi confiance. »

Ces paroles sont accompagnées d'un geste insoupçonné, dont le sens qu'elle y accorde m'échappe. Sa main recouvre graduellement la mienne, son pouce prodiguant de légères caresses apaisantes sur mes phalanges blanchies. Instantanément, la magie se manifeste et prend possession de mon être, aussi fulgurante que sauvage. Quand mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau, le vacillement ardent d'une flamme témoigne du succès de la deuxième étape en ce lundi chaotique. J'y suis arrivée. Mais pas seule. Elle m'y a aidé. Est-ce normal ?

Regina ne dit rien. La lueur violette illuminant son regard sombre me donne la chair de poule. Une tension l'habite, elle n'en a cure. Un léger signe de tête m'engage à entamer la psalmodie.

Nos voix s'élèvent alors, s'unissent en chœur, font écho aux ténèbres emplissant le vide qui nous engloutit. Mes doigts resserrent leur emprise autour des siens, comme une angoisse m'assiège sans que je parvienne à la refouler. Elle est la seule chose physique à laquelle je puisse m'accrocher. Mon ancre. Mon pilier.

Tout à coup, une douleur aussi éphémère qu'assourdissante broie mon cerveau. Un moelleux nuage accueille mes cervicales et après une seconde de confusion, je découvre ma personne inerte allongée sur le tapis duveteux. Regina, elle aussi, repose à mon opposé, nos paumes jointes. Quelques mèches de cheveux couleur jais éparpillées sur sa joue soyeuse. On dirait un ange.

« Félicitations, miss Swan. Vous voyez, quand vous voulez ? »

Sa galéjade me fait sursauter. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas remarquer cette présence sirupeuse flanquée derrière moi, liée à sa chandelle par un faisceau éclatant. Un rire cristallin résonne comme une illusion.

« Oh Emma, si vous voyez votre tête. On dirait que vous venez de croiser un fantôme. Ou bien est-ce que la transparence me sied à ce point que vous ne soyez plus en mesure de fermer la bouche ? »

Roh, shut up, Régina. C'est pas comme si j'avais régulièrement des conversations avec des êtres sans consistance en étant moi-même réduite à l'état de feu follet. Curieuse, ma main tente de palper son épaule et n'essuie aucune résistance quand elle passe au travers de sa poitrine translucide. Ma professeure lève les yeux au ciel et croise ses bras en signe de pudeur. Rien ne change, même dans le monde immatériel…

« Totalement inapproprié. Qu'espériez-vous, je ne suis qu'une pro-jec-tion, miss Swan. »

« Ca va, pardon, je croyais… enfin je pensais pas que… vous voyez... »

« Même dépêtrée de votre enveloppe charnelle, vous restez d'une éloquence à couper le souffle. »

Sans relever sa raillerie, je scrute les alentours. Tout ce qui est matériel apparait flou et déformé, comme les vestiges fumants de ce lundi à son apogée. Un vertige me prend et je dois fermer les yeux pour stopper la désagréable impression.

« Pouvons-nous réintégrer lesdites enveloppes maintenant ? »

Elle doit sentir mon malaise car elle n'insiste pas. Son attitude se professionnalise derechef.

« Très bien. Comme je vous l'ai annoncé, il suffit de faire marche arrière. Reprenez votre focus, visualisez le retour vers votre hôte physique. Tout est question de volonté, souvenez-vous. »

Ça a l'air simple. Le chemin n'est pas long, je suis là, endormie, allongée à mes pieds. A côté d'elle.

Mais mon instinct est en alerte. Depuis le début quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La sollicitude dans sa question me dissuade de partager ce mauvais pressentiment. Inutile de l'alarmer avec mon stress post-fantomatique.

« Oui, pas de problème. »

« Vous êtes prête ? »

« On est parti. »

Dans un sourire rassurant, elle désigne du menton la physionomie calme et inanimée aux boucles blondes. Je la vois poser sur moi, enfin sur mon moi dans les vappes, un regard presque tendre. Puis son attention se focalise sur sa jumelle brune.

C'est mon tour. Concentres-toi. C'est ça, laisse la magie faire le boulot. Reste en contrôle. Ne blesse personne. La semaine commence à peine, on est que lundi.

Ne lui fais pas de mal.

Regina.

Elle est si belle.

* * *

_J'espère que c'est pas trop le flou artistique de votre côté? Si?_**  
**

_Laissez un commentaire, négatif ou positif, ils seront les bienvenus!_

_A bientôt et bon weekend! (moi je bosse ')_


	5. Mardi et ses conséquences

_Bonjour les gens, voilà la semaine qui touche à sa fin et avec elle le rythme effréné des jours qui défilent sans pitié, nous entrainant inexorablement vers le weekend._

_Bande de chanceux! Pour ma part, je reprends le travail demain... Je fais tout à l'envers '. Mais vous remarquerez avec quelle ponctualité je vous propose ce nouveau chapitre, où enfin on entre dans le vif du sujet, l'idée maîtresse de cette fiction qui finira... je sais pas quand ni comment mais ça finira bien un jour._

_Enjoy the reading!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Mardi et conséquences.**

Régina, Caveau Mills. Mardi – 06:34 AM.

_Flashback._

_Un moment de répit. Mon système nerveux hurle une douleur infinie et prie pour une délivrance qui tarde à venir. Allongée sur cette table en inox, son contact est aussi glacial que les yeux gris emplis de haine de mon bourreau. Ses doigts pressés s'affairent à régler au maximum la puissance délivrée par son engin de torture. C'en est fait de moi. M. Mendell est décidé à me tuer. Il est juste un peu lent à s'exécuter._

_« Dites-moi où est mon père. »_

_Qu'il est têtu. J'ai envie de le faire mariner alors même que mon cerveau est en bouillie, ma cage thoracique en phase de décompression subite. Un silence obstiné fait écho à sa requête désespérée. C'est plus fort que moi._

_« Ok, le temps est écoulé. » dit-il en se précipitant vers le générateur, absolument enragé._

_Non, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant. Pas sans une dernière petite délectation._

_« Attendez. », le stoppé-je d'une voix plus courbatue et flageolante qu'escompté._

_Il régresse vers moi, une expectative indicible corrompant son faciès de tortionnaire. A cet instant, il redevient le garnement que j'ai jadis enjoint à intégrer mon foyer. L'enfant qui m'a rejetée alors que j'étais prête. Prête à tout lui offrir. Petit imbécile._

_Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un rictus mauvais. Oui, cela va être jouissif._

_« Mort. »_

_Sa figure se décompose déplorablement comme un paquet de glaise délaissé. Et si j'en rajoutais une couche ? Un dernier coup de marteau sur le pitoyable clou tordu._

_« Je l'ai tué, à la minute où vous vous êtes enfui. »_

_« Non, non vous mentez. »_

_Incroyable. N'en a-t-il pas assez ? Certains hommes ont de sérieuses tendances masochistes._

_« Vous ne me croyez pas ? Allez voir par vous-même, j'ai enterré sa dépouille à l'emplacement de votre campement. Je doute qu'il ait reçu beaucoup de visiteurs là-bas. »_

_Pauvre Greg. Est-il sur le point de fondre en larmes ? Minable gamin pleurnichard qui cavale après un passé longtemps révolu. Allez, un peu de cran. Finis le boulot et passe à autre chose. _

_« Maintenant allez-y, tuez-moi. Je voulais juste voir votre visage quand je… » Ouch, ça pique._

_La décharge soulève mon corps tant l'intensité du courant est foudroyante. Quelques secondes de souffrance absolue s'émiettent, s'étirent, s'avèrent plus longues que des heures à supporter les babillages de Snow. Et tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est Henry. Sera-t-il affecté par ma disparition autant que je le souhaiterai ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ? Emma prendra soin de mon garçon. Oui, Emma sera là._

_Mendell baragouine quelques mots incompréhensibles en endiguant la pression sur l'interrupteur mortel. Mes forces émigrent vers le néant, mais à mon grand désarroi, ce supplice me tient consciente autant qu'il me plonge dans les abimes._

_Soudain, un vacarme étouffé signe l'arrêt brutal de ce calvaire barbare. Des coups de feu ?_

_« Bouges pas ! »_

_Cette voix. Je la connais. Forte, déterminée, jupitérienne, une musique à mes tympans meurtris. J'essaye de m'y accrocher, de localiser sa provenance, de distinguer son propriétaire alors que des millions d'étoiles dansent devant moi._

_« David, je peux pas la laisser là ! »_

_« Prends soin d'elle, je m'occupe de Mendell. »_

_Une silhouette, effilée et agitée, entre dans mon champ de vision nébuleux. On libère fébrilement les entraves ligaturant mes poignets, les électrodes drainant mes tempes en feu. Secouée de spasmes incontrôlables, les sens engourdis, je voudrai me redresser, lui jurer que je vais bien. Sans y parvenir._

_« Regina, vous m'entendez ? »_

_Oui je t'entends, bel ange salvateur. Une cascade d'or caresse mon cou, une fragrance cannelle emplit mes narines, des paumes chaudes et accueillantes encadrent doucement ma mâchoire comprimée. On décolle délicatement une mèche de mon front en sueur. Tant de douceur me berce, attendrit mes muscles atrophiés et calme la chevauché débridée de mon cœur éreinté._

_« Restez avec moi, n'abandonnez pas. »_

_Des yeux angoissés me fixent avec appréhension, des jades miroitants sondent mes pupilles dilatées._

_Emma._

_Elle est si belle._

_Fin du flashback._

Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ? Seule la morsure de la pierre froide sur ma joue m'indique que je suis bel et bien vivante. Quel cauchemar. Des aiguillons acérés lancinent mon lobe occipital, Greg Mendell serait-il revenu d'entre les morts pour m'offrir une nouvelle séance d'électrochoc ? Mes paupières s'ouvrent péniblement, dévoilant un monde sombre et vaporeux. Ma crypte. Je suppose que le sort a dû dégénérer pour me laisser la désagréable impression d'avoir heurtée le boulet de destruction de Miley Cyrus.

A plat ventre, je tente de me tourner dans un lamentable échec. Mes membres sont ankylosés et refusent catégoriquement de se soumettre aux gestes ordonnés par mon cerveau. Dans un ultime effort, je tourne la tête de l'autre côté et ce que je vois alors me coupe littéralement le souffle.

Une silhouette horriblement familière, des poignets fins, des traits tourmentés. Le visage face à moi me fascine autant qu'il me rend totalement perplexe. Ces lèvres rouges, surmontées d'une cicatrice discrète. Ces cheveux noirs comme l'ébène paré d'un brushing impeccable malgré la rudesse évidente qu'il a subi.

C'est moi. C'est impossible. Suis-je encore sous ma forme astrale ? Non, comment pourrais-je avoir la migraine le cas échéant ? Soudain, un détail attire mon attention. Outre la mèche blonde chatouillant mon nez, une manche en cuir rouge caparaçonne un bras à priori amarré à l'enveloppe qui m'héberge. Cuir rouge. Le cuir du Sheriff. Le sort. Oh. My. God.

Le choc de la réalisation de l'état de fait probant que ce corps n'est vraisemblablement pas le mien mais potentiellement celui d'Emma Swan m'éjecte d'un bond du sol rugueux, un cri suraiguë de panique retentissant dans l'atmosphère caverneux et sitôt étouffant. Alertée par ce braillement intempestif qui ne m'appartient définitivement pas, mon pantin toujours affalée au sol gigote de façon désarticulée, ses coudes prenant appui sur le tapis dans une position des plus indécemment captivante avec un manque incontestable de classe. Aucune méprise possible sur l'identité exacte de l'intrus. Ou plutôt de l'intruse.

« Miss Swan, qu'avez-vous fait ?! »

Car à qui d'autre puis-je imputer le bénéfice de cette embarrassant concours de circonstances ?

La brune, une fois sur pied, semble avoir quelques difficultés à reprendre ses esprits, quand ses yeux chocolats – les miens ! – se posent sur ma silhouette, l'air complètement hagarde et incrédule.

« Putain de merde ! »

Charmant. Plus de doute, c'est bien notre Sauveuse en titre, fière de sa dernière bévue insolite, qui s'est une nouvelle fois invitée là où personne ne l'attendait.

« Langage, miss Swan ! », la sermonné-je en dépit de ma condition physique, alors qu'elle écarte les bras pour une rapide auto-inspection avant de reporter son regard vers son propre reflet, l'air complètement paumée.

« Re… Regina ? »

Non, je suis la foutue réincarnation de la Reine des Neiges !

« Oh, jolie déduction, Sherlock. »

« Mais vous… vous êtes… moi ?! »

Comment parvient-elle à rendre ma voix si aigue ? Elle va abimer mes cordes vocales si je ne la tempère pas immédiatement.

« Merci de pointer l'évidence, Sheriff, je serai perdue sans vous. »

L'ironie, la meilleure des défenses. Mon interlocutrice s'approche prudemment de moi, je croise les bras en signe de mécontentement. Dieu ce qu'on est coincé dans ce blazer ! Plus étroite qu'une camisole. En même temps, l'hôpital psychiatrique me verra débouler assez tôt si on ne règle pas au plus vite ce léger désagrément.

__'oOOo'__

Emma, Caveau Mills. Mardi – 06:42 AM.

Perchée en équilibre précaire sur des échassiers inconfortables de dix centimètres, j'arrive juste pas à fermer la bouche face au spectacle qui se joue devant moi. Toute hanche en arrière, l'air belliqueux, une mimique on ne peut plus mayoral en guise de mise en garde, je me dévisage, la tête ballotant solennellement de gauche à droite, hautaine et réprobatrice. Cet air ne me va pas du tout.

« Ar… Arrêtez ça, tout de suite ! » intimé-je l'usurpatrice en pointant un doigt d'avertissement. « Je suis sérieuse, Regi… Oh bordel, je peux pas vous appeler comme… Quelle merde ! »

Bien que distordus par l'état de panique relatif dans lequel je me trouve, mes mots dans sa voix rugissent d'une tonalité caverneuse, se réverbèrent sur les parois de l'alcôve comme une plainte féline. Est-elle seulement consciente du fabuleux organe dont la nature l'a dotée ? Pour l'heure, je pense que c'est sa dernière préoccupation.

« Miss Swan, calmez-vous, il est primordial de conserver notre sang froid. »

C'est le pompon, la voilà qui me donne des leçons de zénitude alors que de nous deux, c'est bien elle la plus enclin à monter dans les tours.

« Pourquoi je suis vous ? Et vous moi ? »

« Eh bien, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. En de rares occasions, certes, mais il n'est pas exclu qu'un sortilège tourne mal et que ce genre de… complication imprévisible survienne. »

Elle balance ça avec une moue dégoutée comme si elle seule était embarrassée par la situation.

« Bon ok, et euh… Comment on fait pour arranger ça ? »

Mon ignorance l'agace, sentiment probablement accru du fait qu'elle soit en présence d'une personne en état de stress intense, arborant en l'occurrence son apparence, la posture de super reine despotique en moins.

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de réitérer l'incantation, vous êtes bien trop choquée. »

« Moi, choquée ? Parce que vous ne l'êtes pas ? »

« Du tout. »

Beh voyons. Même masquée sous ma physionomie ingénue, j'arrive à savoir quand vous me vendez des cravates, madame Mills.

« Menteuse. »

« Je vous assure que je prends la chose avec philosophie. »

« Oui bien sûr, c'est évident. »

« Qu'insinuez-vous au juste ? »

« Que la façon dont vous vous lorg… dont vous ME lorgner avec ce petit air hautain et dédaigneux, qui ne ME ressemble absolument pas, en dit long sur votre ressenti quant à voir votre joli tailleur et vos escarpins hors de prix portés par une autre personne. Votre apparente complaisance n'est qu'une façade, vous êtes tout aussi perturbée que moi, avouez-le ! »

Ouh, la moutarde qui monte. Ses jolies pommettes rebondies rosissent au fur et à mesure que mes poings se contractent. Je découvre ses colères sous un nouveau jour, exposées par moins de subtilité sous ces traits qui ne lui appartiennent pas.

« Cessez de vous emporter, tout ce qui en sortira sera une ride supplémentaire sur mon front ! Et tenez-vous droite pour l'amour du ciel, vous allez me déclencher une scoliose ! »

« Ah ah, vous voyez ! Vous êtes toute chamboulée, c'est flagrant. »

Un soupir excédé qui d'habitude ne sort pas de cette bouche-là et ses bras tombent ballants le long de mes fines hanches. Se chamailler ne nous mènera nul part. Pas constructif pour deux balles.

« Personne ne doit savoir. » lance-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. « Nous devons trouver une solution sans que personne n'en sache rien. Je n'ai pas envie de rameuter la populace et nous exposer comme des bêtes de foire pour une simple expérience magique qui a tourné au vinaigre par votre faute. »

« On est d'accord sur ce po… Quoi, comment ça ma faute ? »

« Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui ai compromis le bon déroulé de l'opération. »

Non, je rentrerai pas dans ce jeu-là. Pas le temps de se sauter à la gorge, surtout si c'est ma gorge que je dois mordre. Le pourquoi du comment sera analysé plus tard.

« Je suppose que nous avons gagné un voyage à la boutique d'antiquités ? »

Rendre visite à Gold n'est déjà pas une partie de plaisir, mais dans ces conditions, c'est donner de la confiture aux cochons. Mes deux mains manucurées à couper qu'il va trouver ce quiproquo très amusant.

« Tout à fait, très chère. Ce vieux Rumple radotera une fois de plus son dicton fétiche. »

Les nerfs sont sur le point de lâcher ma patronne car soudain, droite comme un I et opérant un extravagant moulinet du poignet accompagné d'une grimace odieuse caricaturée au possible, elle clame dans un timbre de vieux travesti : « La magie vient toujours avec un prix ! »

Estomaquée, un fou rire coincé dans le gosier devant son ahurissement face à sa propre tirade, je rivète mon regard à ses mains essayant de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ma tignasse, comme si de rien n'était. Si le sortilège avorté a doté Regina d'un humour d'imitateur burlesque (ce qui aurait pu être une de mes qualités les plus appréciées de notre maire adorée), les séquelles que je manifesterai risquent d'être intéressantes, connaissant le caractère de cochon et la répartie cinglante de mon hôte.

_Flashback._

_Quelle journée de merde._

_Me revoilà à crapahuter dans la forêt de Storybrooke, direction le camion de glace de la Reine des Neiges. Peu importe depuis combien de temps ce job de Sauveuse me colle à la peau, ce genre de réflexion me laissera toujours une impression d'irréel. Et quand je jette un coup d'œil à mes compagnons de randonnée, ce sentiment ne s'en trouve que décuplé. Voyons...  
_

_Derrière moi, il y a Hook, qui au passage est mon petit ami auto-proclamé - enfin, je crois. Juste devant, la méchante Reine, qui me fait plus la gueule pour avoir sauvé la femme de SON petit ami - enfin, je crois aussi. Et Robin Hood, ledit petit ami, qui semble autant à l'aise avec sa grosse arbalète qu'avec ce dilemme amoureux - ça, c'est sûr. D'ailleurs, il se pointe à ma hauteur avec son air de boyscout défenseur des droits des reclus de la société. Ce qu'il m'agace..._

_« Vous êtes le premier Sheriff que cela ne me dérange pas d'aider. », me lance-t-il._

_Pfff, ça me fait une belle jambe. Un rapide signe de tête et je presse le pas pour le devancer. J'accroche pas vraiment avec lui, sans doute parce que je lui incombe la responsabilité du malheur de Regina. Pourquoi ne pas la choisir elle ? Tout à fait objectivement, cette femme est pas loin de la perfection, que lui faut-il de plus à cet idiot ?_

_On dirait qu'il a entendu ma réprimande silencieuse car il ralentit pour se mettre à son niveau. _

_« Hum, Regina, j'espérais que nous pourrions parler... »_

_Bien que les deux anciens tourtereaux soient dans mon dos, j'arrive à percevoir la tension qui crispe la démarche de notre jolie brune quand il lui met la pression. Roh oui, ça va, elle est jolie, dites pas le contraire.  
_

_« Hum, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis sur le point de prendre d'assaut un camion de glace maléfique. »_

_Bim, cockblocked. Elle est dure avec lui, je le prendrai presque en pitié. Mais ça a toujours été sa façon de se protéger, elle envoie chier les gens qui sont une menace pour elle. Sa réplique me fait sourire intérieurement, j'en tire un certain contentement, même si je le cache derrière une mimique improbatrice quand elle me rejoint après une petite accélération pour distancer son ancien amant._

_« Vous auriez juste pu dire __"__peut-être plus tard__" ? __ » Je me sens légèrement obligée de prendre la défense de l'homme qui empuantit le bois mouillé en décomposition, même si je peux pas me l'encadrer._

_« Je sais que vous essayez d'améliorer la situation mais rester en dehors de tout ça est la meilleure chose à faire. C'est déjà assez dur d'être coincée avec vous et le capitaine Guy-liner vous faisant les yeux doux. »_

_Et re-bim, à mon tour. Ça m'apprendra à me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas. Mais j'aimerai que ça me regarde, je me sens concernée par tout ça. Je voudrais la préserver, lui témoigner mon soutien et je m'y prends comme un pied. Un détail soulevant une interrogation ralentit mon allure. Pourquoi cette pique empreinte de jalousie ne semble être adressée qu'à Hook ? Est-ce notre pseudo couple qui la dérange ou bien juste le fait que JE sois avec quelqu'un qu'elle désapprouve ? Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, je dois manifester mon désaccord avec cette remarque tout à fait inappropriée._

_« Je ne fais pas les yeux doux… »_

_Génial. Voilà que je me justifie devant elle, qui n'en a cure puisqu'elle s'éloigne rapidement pour se poster à proximité de la porte arrière du fourgon planqué derrière un talus. Quel caractère, mes aïeux… Rien n'est jamais acquis avec notre chère Reine. Capricieuse et rancunière comme elle est, je vais devoir me plier en quatre pour regagner sa confiance et subir ses remarques acerbes en attendant._

_« Prête, love ? », m'aguiche Killian avec son regard enjôleur._

_Un long soupir, je lève les yeux au ciel. Je l'avais zappé, celui-là._

_Quelle journée de merde._

_Fin du flashback._

**TBC**

* * *

Une petite review, ça mange pas de pain perdu et ça motive l'auteur, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaise.

A bientôt!


	6. Mardi et la résignation

_Salut les gens!_

_Aïe, deux jours de retard, je suis désolée si vous avez tenté de mettre fin à vos jours en ne me voyant pas poster. 'LOL' Mais hauts les coeurs, me voilà! Et pour la peine, je me suis déchirée avec ce chapitre en y mettant un petit M discret et fluffy (c'était pas prévu à la base mais hier soir j'étais inspirée).  
_

_Merci mille fois pour les merveilleuses reviews du chapitre précédent, c'est une source de motivation intarissable même si je regrette de manquer de temps pour écrire. Pas facile la vie de marin...  
_

_Bon, ça donne quoi cet épisode 13 de dimanche? Vos impressions? (je n'ai aucun moyen de le télécharger ou streamer, alors je le vis par procuration). Et si quelqu'un a des infos sur le AskJen, je suis preneuse, j'ai entendu qu'il faisait polémique oO'...  
_

_Trève de blablabla comme dirait James._

_Enjoy the reading!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Mardi et la résignation.**

Regina, devant la boutique d'antiquités de M. Gold – 07:16 AM.

« Sérieux, Regina, vous auriez pu ménager l'embrayage… Et vos coups de volant m'ont carrément déboîté les cervicales ! Vous êtes un véritable danger public ! »

En direction de la devanture du Pawn Shop dans un trot incroyablement énergique, je fulmine intérieurement. La Sheriff me suit tant bien que mal en tordant mes chevilles à chaque pas. Elle se plaint. Pourquoi ai-je insisté pour prendre le volant de son horreur jaune déjà ?

« Cessez de geindre, votre immondice ferrailleuse s'en remettra. Un petit décrassage ne lui a pas fait de mal. »

« Décrassage ? Je suis presque étonnée que vous n'ayez pas engagé un créneau au frein à main à l'arrivée ! Ma main à couper que la courroie de distribution est bonne à changer. Et les freins. Et sans doute tout le reste ! »

Quelle dramaturge. Excédée, je virevolte vers elle dans un demi-tour de bassin non maîtrisé si abrupt que j'en perds mon équilibre et la heurte rudement. Le choc réduit à néant sa stabilité déjà précaire et je la rattrape de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le bitume souillé. Ce tailleur sort à peine du pressing.

« Miss Swan, vous me voyez réellement désolée d'avoir malmené votre véhicule mais la situation est urgente. Si nous n'avions pas perdu une demi-heure à débattre de qui prendrait quelle voiture pour venir ici, nous n'en serions pas là. »

« J'aurai pu conduire votre berline, puisque vous teniez seulement à ce que personne ne voit la mairesse seule dans MA Beetle. »

Mes épaules remuent étrangement quand je pouffe de rire. Swan conduire la Regal Mercedes ? Mais bien sûr…

« Mais bien sûr... Croyez-moi, c'est bien mieux ainsi. », tranché-je pour mettre fin à la discussion.

Je lui concède un dernier regard en biais et pousse sans conviction la porte du magasin. Vue l'heure matinale, je doute que ce soit ouvert. Alors, quand la clochette gardienne de la boutique d'antiquité tintinnabule tel le glas prédisant l'euthanasie d'un mardi réussi, je sais que Rumple sait. Vêtu d'un costume sobre mais taillé à la perfection, en appui par habitude sur sa canne au milieu du tohu-bohu organisé qu'est cet historique vide grenier, son sourire sardonique nous accueille, augure d'une raillerie imminente.

« Madame le Maire, Sheriff… Seriez-vous tombées du lit pour me rendre une visite de si bon matin ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas. A moins que cette journée ne soit propice au changement en tout genre ? »

Ah ah, Rumple, c'est malin.

« Ne faites pas l'idiot, Gold, je suis certaine que vous savez ce qui nous amène. », balance Emma de ma voix grave.

Perspicace, même notre ingénue Sauveuse a deviné que mon ancien mentor est au fait de notre récente mésaventure. Ses yeux bruns tirent une semonce d'admonestation, j'admet qu'elle serait convaincante en Evil Mayor si seulement elle pouvait se tenir droite.

Les bras croisés, bombant le torse dans le but d'asseoir une certaine prestance hardie, je plisse à mon tour les yeux vers le vieux sorcier.

« Évidemment qu'il sait, regardez ce petit air de lutin moqueur. », dis-je, agrandissant la ligne dessinée par ses lèvres fines.

Un haussement d'épaule et il s'éclipse derrière le comptoir en bois, comme un petit galopin pris en faute de canaillerie par ses parents et cherchant à faire diversion.

« Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que quelque chose sort de l'ordinaire en vous voyant ainsi côte à côte, mesdames. Mais je n'ai aucun mérite, votre transfert d'énergie fut assez bruyant pour écourter mon sommeil et éveiller ma curiosité. J'avais vraiment hâte de voir le résultat et j'avoue ne pas être déçu. Cette aura lumineuse te va comme un gant, Regina. », s'amuse-t-il en détaillant mon physique dérobé par la blonde et lui adressant un clin d'œil pervers.

Ses doigts osseux trifouillent dans un tiroir, en extirpent un chiffon avec lequel il entreprend de nettoyer l'absence de poussière des bibelots exposés à proximité, comme si de rien n'était. Un cliquetis de talons signale le trépignement contagieux de ma voisine qui me jette un regard torve avant de poser un coude sur le présentoir dans une disgrâce totale. Si ma mère me voyait avachie de la sorte…

« Bon, passons les politesses, qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange de votre aide, Gold? »

L'intéressé marque une pause dans son nettoyage superflu et, tournant la tête vers Emma dans un petit soubresaut, dévoile un sourire cannibale. Le salaud… Il se délecte tellement de la situation que je lui collerai volontiers mon poing d'emprunt sur sa face de gnome vaniteux.

« Rien du tout, très chère. », annonce-t-il.

« Rien du tout ? », répète mon élève, arquant un sourcil brun mi suspicieux, mi plein d'espoir.

Oui miss Swan, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Étonnant que votre super pouvoir ne vous dévoile pas la supercherie cachée derrière une telle déclaration.

« Cesse de nous faire tourner en bourrique, Rumple. Crache le morceau. »

« Je suis tout à fait sérieux, votre Majesté. Je ne vous demanderai rien du tout, pour la bonne raison que je n'ai aucunement l'envie de remédier à votre problème. »

Je m'esclaffe nerveusement avant de replacer une mèche blonde fugitive derrière mon oreille gauche. Je pense que cette meule de paille nichée sur ce crâne détient sa propre volonté.

« Tout cela t'égaye un peu trop à mon goût. »

« Je te concède que j'ai toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire devant l'air impérieux et condescendant du doux visage de notre Sheriff, ou encore la pose de garçon manqué arborée par ta collaboratrice. Mais il est une vérité que même un magicien surdoué tel que moi ne peut ignorer. LA MAGIE… »

« … vient toujours avec un prix. », finit Emma en roulant des yeux comme je l'aurai fait.

« Oui, on sait. Tu radotes mon vieux. »

Quelque peu décontenancé d'avoir été coupé dans son élan, il reprend néanmoins sur un ton pince-sans-rire.

« Ce sortilège, c'est vous et vous seules qui l'avez lancé, mes chères. Vous l'avez voulu, vous l'avez eu ! »

« Et alors ? En quoi cela vous empêche de le briser ? », interroge candidement Emma.

Si son esprit étriqué ne voit pas où le Dark One veut en venir, l'immuabilité des faits chemine doucement jusqu'au mien.

On est baisé.

« Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'un échange de corps ne se produit pas par hasard. Un tel… résultat est le produit d'une volonté bien consciente. Souvenez-vous lorsque Pan prit possession du corps de notre fils… C'était un acte délibéré de sa part. Et quand il lança le sort noir, c'est moi qui ai dû payer le prix pour sauver nos chers concitoyens.»

_Flashback._

_J'ouvre les yeux sur un troupeau de prunelles soucieuses, octroyées essentiellement à la famille Charming. Qu'est-ce que je fais allongée sur le sol de ma crypte ? Les mains de Gold s'éloigne de mes tempes, je réalise qu'il vient de me réveiller par magie, ce qui attise ma confusion et décuple passablement mon état de choc._

_« Que s'est-il passé ? », m'enquis-je en consultant la Sauveuse du regard._

_Sa poigne enserre délicatement mon avant-bras alors que sa main gauche pousse sur mes reins pour me remettre sur pied sans effort. Ses émeraudes s'engagent dans un examen de front, pommettes, nez, menton, sans retenue. Une gêne timide me fait rougir. Sans doute vérifie-t-elle l'absence de blessure ? Elle lâche un imperceptible soupir de soulagement qu'elle semblait retenir mais son visage se crispe à ma question restée en suspens._

_« C'est Henry. Pan a échangé son corps avec lui. »_

_Mâchoires et poings serrées, la culpabilité qui la tenaille se propage à moi, se liquéfie jusque dans mes entrailles. Emma avait pourtant pointé du doigt le comportement un peu trop enjôleur à mon égard de notre fils. J'ai rejeté en bloc ses mises en garde, me méprenant sévèrement sur ses intentions. Avait-elle soupçonné le danger ? Avait-elle voulu me protéger ? Quoiqu'il en soit, les indices m'ont dramatiquement échappé._

_« Et je suis tombée dans le panneau. », conclus-je en maudissant ma crédulité._

_Mon petit prince est ma plus grande faiblesse, à n'en point douter. Mes yeux ne peuvent plus soutenir l'inquisition de ceux d'Emma quand je sens les larmes poindre. Une pression autour de ma paume m'informe cependant qu'elle n'a pas lâché ma main. Une décharge de courage savamment dosée. Merci Swan._

_« Comme nous tous. », déplore Snow tout en nous observant d'un air perplexe._

_Ça va, je ne vais pas la manger ta fille, Snow White. Je quitte la tiédeur de ce contact réconfortant en ressassant tristement les dernières heures passées avec Henry._

_« Je voulais tellement croire ce qu'il disait, j'ai raté tous les signes. Je voulais juste me persuader qu'il avait toujours besoin de moi comme mère. »_

_« C'est toujours le cas. »_

_Si l'auteur de cette clameur m'est d'abord invisible, la voix qui l'anime m'est désagréablement familière. Pourtant, mon cœur ose croire que la véritable identité de ce jeune homme vêtu de vert, dissimulé dans l'ombre comme honteux, n'est pas celle de Pan._

_« Henry ? »_

_Seule réponse à ma question hésitante, une paire de bras vigoureux m'enlacent gauchement et comprime ma taille dans une suffocante étreinte. Les cheveux châtains de l'adolescent chatouillent ma joue alors que mon instinct maternel rend tout l'amour qu'il recueille de cette embrassade. C'est bien Henry. Il n'y a que lui pour m'offrir un moment d'une telle intensité. Même si la chaleur attendrie des yeux d'Emma caressant mon visage d'une tendresse similaire y fait curieusement concurrence._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'a voulu prendre Pan ? »_

_Par tous les enfers, est-ce trop exigé d'avoir la paix deux minutes ?_

_« Quoi ? », adjuré-je sèchement en voyant le vieux sorcier reculer devant une petite alcôve creusé à même la roche._

_« Dis-moi que tu ne le gardais pas ici. »_

_J'avale difficilement ma salive en prenant conscience de l'écrin vide coupable de l'anxiété soudaine de Rumple. Et merde…_

_« Où d'autre aurais-je pu le garder ? »_

_« Quoi donc ? Qu'a pris Pan ? », s'inquiète Emma, les cils batifolant de lui à moi._

_« Le parchemin recelant la malédiction de notre bien-aimée Evil Queen… », soupire-t-il en me fessant du regard._

_« Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour une leçon sur les procédures de recyclage des sortilèges désuets. », grommelé-je. « Pourquoi Pan voudrait-il le sort ? Je l'ai déjà jeté. »_

_« Et je l'ai rompu. »_

_Merci miss Swan de me soutenir, même si l'évocation de ce souvenir, qui symbolise une telle source de joie et d'allégresse pour moi, n'était pas vraiment nécessaire…_

_« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas le jeter à nouveau. Et cette fois sans l'amour véritable de vos parents dans le sort, même vous ne pourrez le rompre. »_

_Qu'il me fatigue à toujours avoir réponse à tout._

_Emma me regarde de travers. Ça y est, elle a compris que ce petit manquement d'organisation dans mes « papiers administratifs » va nous valoir une nouvelle bataille au pied levé._

_Fin du flashback._

_'oOOo'_

Emma, boutique d'antiquités de M. Gold – 07:41 AM.

Son explication confuse lui vaudra une ride supplémentaire, parce que j'ai beau retourner cette affaire dans tous les sens, j'y comprends pas grand-chose.

« Mais… j'ai jamais voulu être dans votre corps ! », riposté-je véhément.

Dès que je rouspète un peu, Regina lève mes yeux au ciel en inspirant une quantité d'air impressionnante puis bloque sa respiration, avant d'expirer lentement. J'ai remarqué qu'elle fait ça pour garder son calme dans les situations critiques. Elle a sûrement dû développer cette technique peu après notre rencontre. Je devine clairement qu'elle cherche à me clouer le bec et dans un élan de générosité, je lui laisse une seconde supplémentaire de réflexion. Erreur fatale.

« Oh dans ce cas, ce doit être un phantasme refoulé qu'a, de toute évidence, manifesté mon subconscient afin de m'offrir la chance inouïe de trémousser votre corps parfaitement athlétique devant la glace de la salle de bain après une douche lascivement libertine. »

Oh putain. Cette hypothèse, aussitôt matérialisée par le réacteur nucléaire qui me sert de nouveau cerveau, génère en moi tant d'émotions contradictoires que je ne sais même pas ce que j'en pense réellement. Horreur, malheur. La honte. Pitié non. Fais pas ça Regina. Ça m'excite. Hein, quoi ?

_Flashback._

_L'eau brûlante mord ma peau gelée par les bourrasques hivernales qui se sont abattues durant la soirée sur le Maine. Ce foutu climat mène la vie dure aux habitants de la ville, moi y compris. Je suis éreintée, je le sais car je n'ai littéralement plus de force. Seuls les picotements bouillants me maintiennent debout sur le carré de céramique glissant. Mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir. Tant pis, je les garde fermés. J'ignore combien de temps exactement, c'est à peine si je me rappelle de mon nom, si mes jambes supportent mon propre poids. Pourquoi suis-je si fatiguée ?_

_Les mains en appui sur les carreaux bleus et vaporeux des parois, les battements de mon cœur se raniment quand une présence étrangère s'invite dans mon espace personnel. Par fainéantise ou par expectative, je ne me retourne pas. L'incertitude dans la façon qu'elle a de se rapprocher doucement, trop doucement à mon goût, me fait douter de ses intentions. Mais j'attends, posément. Je suis trop épuisée de toutes manières pour ne serait-ce que tenter de reculer de quelques centimètres dans l'espoir de rencontrer sa peau. Au bout d'interminables siècles, ma patience est finalement récompensée._

_De fines mains assurées se posent sur mes hanches, dans une douceur à faire chavirer l'âme la plus noire. Ce contact me coupe le souffle. J'entrouvre les yeux, mon ventre se contracte, je ne respire plus de peur que le moindre mouvement la fasse fuir, tel un animal sauvage effarouché. Je la laisse venir. J'ai le temps._

_Glissant sur ma peau, ses pouces dessinent à l'aveugle les lignes de ma chute de rein. Puis des paumes tendres massent ce même endroit, avant de capituler et de poursuivre savoureusement leur avancée autour de ma taille, pour finir par se tranquilliser sur mon bas-ventre. Obnubilée par l'affolement subit de mon rythme cardiaque, je libère l'air prisonnier de mes poumons quand son corps – son corps entier – épouse la forme de mon dos, mes fesses, mes jambes. Elle appuie ses lèvres soyeuses contre mon épaule, sans pour autant l'embrasser. Non, elle est comme moi. Elle essaie de retarder l'ignition inévitable de cette passion qui nous consume. Entre deux expirations saccadées par le désir, je l'entends murmurer mon prénom._

_« Oh Emma… Tu n'as pas idée… de ce que j'ai envie de te faire… »_

_A ces mots susurrés comme une promesse, mes ongles labourent le carrelage dans une tentative vaine de volatiliser le vertige qui brouille ma vision. Je préfère fermer les yeux à nouveau et me laisser aller. Me laisser faire. Et profiter._

_« Fais de moi ce que tu veux… »_

_Car à ce moment précis, j'ai perdu mon libre arbitre. Je n'ai qu'un souhait secret. Que tu me possèdes, Regina._

_Son emprise se raffermit sur mon abdomen, m'attirant encore plus en elle, si tant est que cela soit possible. Ma proposition doit lui convenir, puisque je sens son sourire luxurieux naître dans mes cheveux humides._

_« Je ne vous connaissez pas si docile, miss Swan. », dit-elle en écartant langoureusement mes jambes à l'aide de son genou, qui remonte plus que nécessaire au fil de l'accomplissement de sa tâche. Ses mains entreprennent un voyage de délices ascendants, empruntant le détroit ruisselant entre mes seins avant de finalement s'emparer des deux monts, possessives, ses coudes contre mes côtes._

_« Il vaut mieux céder aux caprices de sa Majesté si je tiens à rester dans ses bonnes grâces. », rétorqué-je en me cambrant et me dandinant, prise au jeu de séduction qu'elle m'impose._

_Mon audace est aussitôt réprimée quand ses dents attaquent ma nuque, ses griffes s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre de ma poitrine et son genou exerce une pression démente contre mon sexe moite. Je me serai écroulée si je n'étais pas captive de son étreinte. Elle est partout. Je suis sienne._

_« Oh oui Swan, vous allez vite réaliser à quel point je suis… bonne. »_

_Fin du flashback._

Un toussotement discret me tire de la réminiscence de ce rêve - oh combien perturbant - qui avait ébranlé ma nuit de dimanche.

« Je suppose que chacune d'entre vous pourrait découvrir des enjeux personnels plus ou moins louables… », reprend Gold.

Je me sens bizarrement émoustillée et scandalisée de l'être. Songer que Regina puisse découvrir mon anatomie nue et la cajoler d'un gel douche aux senteurs fruitées… Mais aujourd'hui, ce serait mes propres doigts qui glisseraient sur ma peau, alors que moi, je suis en elle, enfin dans son corps… Roh bref, j'ai ma pudeur, merde !

Les yeux verts me scrutent intensément, animés d'une lueur qui m'est inconnue. Le petit rictus carnassier corrompant mes lèvres pâles m'interroge cependant sur ce que tout ça suscite chez ma patronne. Un certain intérêt je suppose. J'espère ?

« Pour ma part, je tiens simplement à garder ma place de simple spectateur. Vous vous êtes maudites, en quelques sortes, et briser cette malédiction vous revient de plein droit. Sur ce, mesdames, je vais vaquer à mes petites occupations lucratives et vous abandonner aux vôtres plus… lubriques. »

Sans plus de fioriture ni aménité, il ouvre la porte d'un subtil mouvement de tête et nous pointe la sortie de son menton fraîchement rasé.

« Profitez de ce mardi, même si vous en vivrez d'autres bien plus divertissants. », lance-t-il dans un gloussement indéchiffrable.

Foutu devin de mes deux ! Avec ce sourire faussement complaisant, je le hais ! Regina le mitraille du regard. Elle doit bouillir intérieurement suite au dernier sarcasme car elle ne mendie pas son reste et opère un volte-face foncièrement royal cette fois, cravachant mes jambes pour hâter son évasion de l'antre de la bête. Je la suis en maudissant mes échassiers. Mes pieds novices hurlent leur supplice mais je suppose qu'être reine impose une tolérance à la douleur hors norme. Elle a du mérite quand même.

« Ce cinglé sénile ne nous sera d'aucune utilité, nous sommes livrées à nous-mêmes ! », peste Regina de retour sur le pavé, balançant mes bras d'un air rageur.

« Bon, réfléchissons et voyons nos options. », la tempéré-je en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre discrète et distinguée, parfaitement adaptée à son poignet délicat. Presque huit heures, fait chier.

« Henry doit bientôt partir pour l'école, je pense qu'on devrait le mettre au courant. Il se laissera pas berner par nos apparences, ce gosse est bien trop futé. »

La mairesse boude mais semble d'accord avec moi.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je file au manoir l'intercepter avant qu'il ne parte. »

« Oh non Regina, j'ai besoin de vous pour une mission bien plus complexe. Et pas question de me faire faux bond. »

Les poings sur les hanches et un sourcil clair levé m'indiquent que je ferai mieux de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. C'est amusant ce maniérisme. Moitié Regina, moitié moi.

« Mary-Margaret doit mourir d'inquiétude de ne pas m'avoir vue rentrer hier soir. Je l'ai pas appelée et elle va me réclamer des comptes. Il faut que vous passiez à son appartement pour la rassurer. S'il vous plait, ça vous prendra deux minutes. »

« Vous voulez que… je me fasse passer pour vous auprès de votre mère ? », me demande-t-elle dubitative.

« C'est ça. »

« Vous ne comptez pas la mettre au courant ? »

« Certainement pas ! Elle se ferait un sang d'encre et elle a déjà assez à faire avec bébé Neal. Non, le mieux c'est de s'en tenir à notre plan initial. On dit rien à personne. »

« Sauf à Henry ? »

« Sauf à Henry. »

« Très bien. » Elle est étonnement arrangeante. Ça cache quelque chose. « Je prends votre voiture. », affirme-t-elle en faisant tournoyer les clefs du bolide tant choyé autour de mon index.

Ah ! Je le savais !

« Quoi, hors de question ! », m'étranglé-je en clopinant derrière elle.

« Tuh tuh, miss Swan, il faut sauver les apparences, c'est vous qui l'avez dit. »

« Et moi, comment je vais faire pour me rendre chez vous ? », me lamenté-je en coinçant un talon dans une grille d'égout. Bordel à cul de saleté de chaussures !

La main sur la poignée de la portière, elle me sourit, taquine. C'est à ça que je ressemble quand je joue avec ses nerfs ? Elle tire une satisfaction non dissimulée de cette inversion des rôles et j'en tempête autant que paradoxalement, je m'en réjouis.

« Vous n'avez qu'à… vous téléporter jusqu'au manoir. »

« Me tél… quoi ? Attendez, Regina ! »

Un clin d'œil, un claquement ferrailleux, un démarrage en trombe et la voilà partie.

Génial… Démerde-toi avec ça, Swan.

**TBC**

* * *

_Un repas, un café, une review? _

_A bientôt!_

_Silly_


	7. Mardi et les indices

_Chers(ères) amis(ies) lecteurs(trices),_

_Après un combat acharné de plus d'une heure contre ma connexion satellite, j'arrive enfin à poster ce nouveau chapitre._

_Un grand merci à vous de me suivre dans cette aventure qui nous mènera, je sais pas trop où encore... mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'on est sur la bonne voie. Et toute ma gratitude à ceux qui prennent 20 secondes pour une petite review et m'offrent par ce biais une bonne dose de motivation._

_J'ai rien de plus à dire, hormis que je tuerai pour un Big Mac._

_Enjoy the reading!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Mardi et les indices.**

Emma, toujours devant la boutique d'antiquités de M. Gold – 07:42 AM.

« Et merde ! »

Nan mais j'hallucine, cette femme est tout bonnement infernale. « Allez-y, Emma, téléportez-vous chez moi, c'est la porte à côté. » Elle peut pas être sérieuse… Je viens à peine de foirer un sort de foutue projection astrale ! Comment suis-je censée déménager mon esprit ET mon corps à l'autre bout de la ville? Mon corps, pfff… C'est même pas le mien d'abord !

« Magie à la con ! », juré-je encore, l'arrière de ma godasse de luxe inlassablement grignotée par la vilaine bouche de cloaque. Je me penche en avant et tire par à-coups sur le ravissant mollet dans une burlesque ébauche de sauvetage de talon aiguille.

« Hum, puis-je vous venir en aide, Regina ? »

Je lève la tête, mèches ébènes éparpillées sur une figure rougie, bec ouvert haletant, fessier en surexposition publique. Bon, j'imagine que c'est à cette position légèrement embarrassante et affriolante, ne correspondant pas exactement à l'image digne et classe de la mairesse, que je dois la face ahurie d'un rouquin d'une quarantaine d'année, une laisse enroulée autour de son poignet ganté.

« Arch… Dr. Hooper. », me repris-je promptement tout en me redressant, l'obtus escarpin toujours coincé. « Bonjour, hum, non ça va aller, ne vous dérangez pas. Rien qu'un petit problème technique, je devrai m'en sortir toute seule. »

Mon nouveau sourire Colgate l'encourage à insister, puisqu'il ose un pas supplémentaire vers moi, l'œil bienveillant rivé sur ma cheville. Pongo ne perd pas de temps pour venir me renifler à un endroit improbable, la queue fouettant l'air aussi efficacement que notre Reine gastronome battant des œufs. Mmh, les gâteaux de Regina... Je meurs de faim d'un coup.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, laissez-moi vous assister. », offre-t-il en s'agenouillant à mes côtés et approchant une main à présent découverte.

« Non, vraiment, c'est inutile… », tenté-je mollement.

Comment fait-elle pour être aussi pète-sec d'habitude ? Allez, déguerpis Archie. Je suis nulle en Evil Mayor.

Trop tard. Ses doigts s'emparent du talon et entreprennent de le torsader dans tous les sens. Soudainement déséquilibrée, j'ai pas d'autre choix que de prendre appui sur son épaule pendant qu'il s'acharne à la tâche. Un clac. Ouf, ça y est. Je baisse un regard reconnaissant pour m'apercevoir qu'il a affranchi le malheureux accessoire de son piège métallique… en le cassant net. Le psychanalyste arrête son geste, la moitié cadavérique de la chaussure extra coûteuse de sa Majesté dans sa paume subitement grelottante. D'une lenteur extrême, je pose le pied au sol alors qu'il lève des yeux apeurés et navrés dans ma direction.

« Regina, je… je suis désolé, j'ai… je n'ai pas senti ma force. », bredouille-t-il tout penaud pour s'excuser.

Bon, soit je l'incendie, soit je lui accorde ma clémente miséricorde. Le dalmatien lèche mon poing raidi et me fixe bêtement, totalement amouraché. Il a toujours eu le béguin pour la jolie brune, ce clebs. Allez vas, t'as gagné.

« Ce n'est rien Dr. Hooper, vous savez, mon dressing est carrément rempli d'autres de ce genre. », le rassuré-je en dévoilant mes dents blanches et plissant les paupières pour avoir l'air obligeante.

Il se relève aussi confus qu'apaisé et me dévisage comme empreint d'un doute. Courage, fuyons.

« Merci beaucoup Archie, passez une bonne journée. »

Après avoir gentiment flatté son biceps, je m'éloigne en boitillant, tâchant d'être la plus magistrale possible. Au détour d'une artère murale, je stoppe mon parcours et lâche un soupir de soulagement. Cette situation est vraiment stressante, si je croise encore un Storybrookien, je pourrai dire adieu à ma couverture.

De fines phalanges passées nerveusement dans ces cheveux plus courts me rappellent que j'ai un adolescent à rattraper. Allez Swan, un peu de concentration, tu peux le faire. L'auto suggestion marche pas terrible sur moi ces derniers jours. Tant pis, je visualise le salon épuré de la mairesse, je cartographie autant de détails que possible et invoque toute la volonté dont je suis capable pour ordonner à mon régal séant d'atterrir sur le sofa en cuir.

Un fumigène lumineusement laiteux enveloppe le corps de mon hôte, vidant la ruelle adjacente au Pawn Shop.

_'oOOo'_

Regina, maison des Charmings – 08:08 AM.

Snow et son mari ont déménagé peu de temps après la naissance de leur fils, l'appartement cosy que j'avais alloué à mademoiselle Blanchard ne présentant indubitablement pas les aptitudes extensibles de la famille Charming. Leur nid d'amour édénique, situé un peu en retrait de la ville non loin du pont à péage, est désormais assez spacieux pour accueillir ses cinq occupants, Henry y disposant aussi d'une chambre lorsque le besoin hebdomadaire d'une dose pizza/coca se manifeste. Quant à Emma, j'avoue ne pas toujours comprendre pourquoi elle tient à partager son lieu de vie avec ses parents. Comment fait-elle pour les supporter H24 ? Ça me dépasse…

L'immondice jaune parquée devant la palissade fraîchement vernie, je piétine sous le perron, vaguement anxieuse à l'idée de devoir me faire passer pour la Sheriff. Voyons voir… Cheveux en désordre ? Parés. Position arcboutée ? Nikel. Mains dans les poches ? Impossible avec ce jean trop serré. Devrais-je mâcher un chewing-gum pour paraître plus… cool ? Hors de question. Roh, j'ignore pourquoi je me tracasse autant, je n'ai qu'à jeter une excuse quelconque justifiant l'absence d'Emma et Snow gobera tout. Elle laissera éternellement TOUT passer à sa fi-fille chérie.

_Flashback._

_Seigneur, je ne supporte plus ce climat tropical, c'est une abomination pour mon brushing. Heureusement, Emma n'a pas empiré cette après-midi en souhaitant en vain m'empêcher de phagocyter et assujettir le cœur rebelle de ce garçon perdu. Assez d'énergie gaspillée, Henry est captif dans cette jungle effrayante depuis trop longtemps. Il doit savoir que ses deux mères sont à sa recherche. Et sa grand-mère, par la même occasion._

_Snow était pourtant radicalement opposée à ce plan. Sa bonne âme lui dictait d'agir avec onctuosité et mièvrerie, mais la technique des bisous baveux ne prend pas avec ces adolescents à la botte de Peter Pan. Et maintenant, elle boude. Tout Snow, quoi._

_Miss Swan vient de l'emmener quelques mètres à l'écart. Discrètement, je m'approche des deux femmes en pleine discussion tout en achevant d'ensorceler mon petit miroir de poche. Il nous permettra de communiquer avec Henry et encore mieux, d'interagir avec lui. Comme Skype, quoi. Je suis un véritable génie, en tout objectivité._

_L'attention portée sur mon sort, je tends néanmoins une oreille vers la conversation mitoyenne. Je brûle d'entendre qu'on me taxe une fois de plus de méchante sorcière. Typique._

_« Mary-Margaret, je suis désolée. »_

_Eh bien miss Swan, on n'assume pas ses décisions? Une telle velléité venant de vous, cela me déçoit énormément. Je ricane aigrement en mon fort intérieur._

_« Tu n'as pas à me présenter tes excuses. C'est Henry qui m'inquiète. »_

_« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je laisse Regina faire ce qu'il faut, quoiqu'il en coûte. »_

_Tiens, on dirait que notre Sheriff plaide ma cause, pour une fois ? Autant pour moi, je retire mon sarcasme.  
_

_Du coin de l'œil, je l'examine. Son débardeur blanc lui colle à la peau et sa bouille dépeint une apparente moue attristée. Comment peut-elle dégager un charisme si incroyablement prépondérant tout en exposant cette fragilité et ce manque de confiance contradictoires ? Son potentiel nous saute tous aux yeux, même si elle opère en aveugle, à l'instinct, tranchant sur l'instant du bien fondé de chaque action à entreprendre. Une pensée me surprend à désirer son succès en tant que leader de ce groupuscule d'infortunés. Mais comment l'aider plus que je ne le fais déjà ?_

_« Quand nous l'aurons récupéré, je veux juste m'assurer que la ligne est toujours là. »_

_Quelle ligne au juste ? Je sens le blâme orbiter au-dessus de ma tête à des kilomètres._

_« Quelle ligne ? », demande la Sauveuse en écho à mon interrogation._

_« Entre ce que Regina est prête à faire et ce que toi tu es prête à faire. »_

_J'en étais sûre… Eh bien, Princesse, aurais-tu peur que je pervertisse l'esprit pur et philanthropique de ton enfant ? Un peu de malignité lui serait bénéfique, tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, Snow White ! Pas quand la vie d'Henry est en jeu._

_« Je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour le ramener à la maison. »_

_Mon étonnement va croissant avec la certitude qu'Emma détient son pouvoir de ce qui lui faisait le plus défaut à mon sens. Une réelle détermination, implacable et indifférente à la nature des obstacles qui nous empêcheront de sauver notre fils. Je suis absorbée par la féroce résolution de son regard. Malheur à qui se dresserait en travers de son chemin._

_« Cependant, le prix ne peut pas être cette famille. »_

_Sur les mots de mon ancienne belle-fille, mes lèvres s'étirent par compassion. Finalement, il advient que nous œuvrions dans un but commun : la préservation de nos familles respectives. Malgré moi, mon cœur se serre à l'idée que je ne fasse pas partie de cette famille-là. Henry est le unique lien qui nous unira probablement jamais._

_« Ça ne le sera pas. », la tranquillise Emma, une paume réconfortant l'avant-bras de sa mère._

_Pfff, que croyez-vous, Swan ? Je n'autoriserai en aucun cas une telle chose, de toutes manières. Quoiqu'ils puissent en penser, mon attachement singulier à cette famille d'idiots reste irrépressiblement intact. Je ne nourris plus aucune ambition de la voir détruite. La noirceur demeurera ma passagère casuelle et je ne souhaite à personne de pâtir de sa désagréable et funeste compagnie._

_Même à toi, Snow._

_Fin de flashback._

Le clic audible des clefs qu'on introduit dans la serrure m'a vendue. J'entends le verrou sauter de l'intérieur et la massive porte en érable s'ouvre sur une épouse aux traits tirés, des épis indomptés autour du crâne, la bouche en lune mécontente et un gros bébé couineur fagoté contre elle. La nuit fut éprouvante, on dirait.

« Où étais-tu passée ?! »

Waouh, Emma était sérieuse. On dirait que môman est en pétard. Vais-je réellement être obligée de rendre des comptes pour blanchir la fugue avortée de ma stagiaire ? Je ne crois pas, non. Je vais plutôt rendre service à mon employée et faire comprendre à madame Charming que sa fille est plus qu'en âge de découcher sans permission. Et de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend. Imitant le comportement coutumier de mon enveloppe usurpée, j'hausse les épaules et fuit le regard accusateur qui obstrue l'entrée.

« Dehors. », rétorqué-je évasivement. Ouais, pas mal.

« Dehors ? », répète Snow avec ses bonnes joues, les sourcils éberlués.

« C'est ça. Dehors. »

Je la défie comme une teenager en pleine crise d'identité, bras croisés et menton haut, alors qu'une ride bien connue des mères créé un sillon sur son front lisse. L'admonestation silencieuse prend fin quand bébé Neal nous rappelle sa présence en hurlant à pleins poumons.

« Tiens, prends ton frère deux minutes, le temps que je finisse de préparer son petit déjeuner. », exige-t-elle en me tendant le dodu poupon brailleur avant de disparaître vers la cuisine.

Qu'il est mignon, on dirait Henry. Lui aussi ne cesser de pleurer les premiers jours succédant son arrivée.

Les mains désormais chargées, je ferme à regret l'échappatoire de ma botte et suit la maîtresse de maison. Niché dans le creux de mon coude, l'allien miniature s'est un peu calmé. Quelle ironie du sort, moi qui maudissais Mary-Margaret d'être la seule capable d'apaiser les crises larmoyantes d'Henry, voilà les rôles inversés. Une frêle mimine vient tirer une longue mèche blonde qui chatouillait son nez. Je soupire. Ces souvenirs ont failli effacer l'insolite réalité de mon apparence physique. Y'en a une qui n'a pas oublié, par contre.

« Emma, j'aimerai que tu me préviennes quand tu dors chez Hook, tu sais que je me fais du souci. Un coup de fil, ce n'est pas trop demandé, si ? », râle Snow en agitant énergiquement le biberon.

Comment ça, Emma dort chez Hook ? La blonde n'a jamais mentionné ses nuits à bord du Jolly Roger. La petite hypocrite sournoise. Elle porte à merveille son titre d'amie auto-proclamée. Dire que je lui confie tous mes secrets, quelle bécasse je fais. Tant pis. Une vengeance s'impose.

« Pardon, maman… », commencé-je faussement désolée, me distrayant de l'étrangeté de nommer la brunette ainsi en pressant doucement le minuscule pied gigoteur. « C'est vrai, j'aurai du t'appeler. »

Mon interlocutrice hoche la tête d'approbation et fait mine de reprendre l'enfant.

« Je peux ? », m'enquis-je en fixant le breuvage tiède prêt à être avalé.

« Bien sûr. », acquiesce-t-elle en me l'offrant, tout sourire, visiblement ravie de cette initiative.

Le chérubin semble tout aussi réjoui, vue la vitesse à laquelle il assèche le contenu du biberon. Je ne peux empêcher une douce chaleur d'envahir mon cœur. Je craque pour ces rejetons potelés. Même si celui-ci est un Charming.

« Cela dit, je n'ai pas dormi chez Killian, cette nuit. », continué-je les yeux rivés au visage d'ange, harponnant sciemment la curiosité maladive de Snow.

« Ah non ? »

« Non. J'ai dormi chez Regina. Dans sa crypte, pour être exacte. »

« Oh… »

Elle hoquète comme si elle venait d'aspirer un moucheron. J'ai toutes les peines du monde à ne pas jubiler de ce qui va arriver. Je suis démoniaque.

« Elle me donne des leçons. »

« De magie ? »

« Entre autre. »

J'agrémente ce petit suspens par un rapide coup d'œil scandaleux vers elle. Oui, je suis une vilaine fille, môman.

Mes mots la font cogiter. La tête penchée sur son épaule, elle me dévisage, tiraillée par ce sous-entendu entre amusement et horripilation.

« Qu'est-ce… Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Ouh, si tu me tends la perche, très chère… Je pose le réservoir de lait vidé et confie Neal aux bras maternels. Juste au cas où l'envie lui prenne de frapper la chaire de sa chaire, dans un excès de colère. Une grande inspiration et je me lance.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Depuis Neverland, je refoule mes sentiments mais aujourd'hui je n'en peux plus. J'ai… » Je cherche le bon phrasé. « …besoin d'être avec elle. Tu comprends ? »

Mon ton dramatiquement implorant devrait la faire fondre. Elle laissera éternellement TOUT passer à sa fi-fille chérie. N'est-ce pas ?

Bon, à priori je me suis un peu trop avancée, puisqu'un regard outré me défigure avec un dégoût à peine dissimulée. D'ailleurs, je la soupçonne d'étudier la possibilité d'une crise cardiaque fulgurante. Puis son visage tourne au cramoisi et bébé Neal se fait nerveusement secoué.

« Quoi ? Mais comm… Enfin Emma ! On parle de Regina, là. Et tu… tu es avec Hook, non ? »

« Je ne l'aime pas. », la contré-je, légèrement agacée d'être obligée de botter le capitaine en touche une fois de plus. « Je me suis servie de lui. J'en suis pas très fière… » Soupir tragiquement éhonté. « Tout ça est… compliqué, maman. Je crois que… que je ferai mieux de partir au manoir quelque temps, Regina m'hébergera et nous tâcherons de mettre au clair notre… relation. »

Jeu, set et match. Ce terme lui coupe le souffle, ses lèvres bougent sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte et le petit frère d'Emma estime le moment opportun pour régurgiter copieusement son repas sur le chandail de sa mère. Profitant de la diversion, je prends la poudre d'escampette, un sourire victorieux gonflant les pommettes hautes de ma nouvelle petite amie. La vie est faite de petits plaisirs, fondamentaux et jouissifs.

_'oOOo'_

Emma, Manoir Mills – 07:52 AM.

Ouch ! Je tombe toutes fesses dehors sur la très chic table basse en bois sculpté du salon mayoral, qui explose sous l'impact soutenu de mon royal postérieur. Canapé manqué. Quand l'aura magique se dissipe, Henry est devant moi, sac à l'épaule, sandwich en stand-by devant l'entrée de sa bouche qui manifestement n'est pas tout à fait prête à se fermer. Au bout d'un court lapse de temps, réalisant que cette apparition théâtrale est l'œuvre de sa mère brune, il se précipite vers moi et me tend un bras en parfait chevalier servant.

« Maman ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ? »

J'accepte volontiers son aide – ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'un homme me porte assistance en l'espace de dix minutes – et extrait mon corps endolori des décombres.

« Aïe, non ça va gamin, j'ai mal calculé mon coup. Faut que j'améliore l'atterrissage. »

Il bloque sur ma phrase, la mine déconcertée et méfiante.

« Gamin ? Y'a qu'Emma qui m'appelle comme ça. »

Il est futé, je l'avais bien dit. Je lui laisse cinq secondes avant qu'il comprenne l'astuce.

« Et maman se loupe jamais quand elle se téléporte. »

Vas-y, tu y es presque, tu brûles ! Ses yeux intelligents me scannent des pieds à la tête alors que je lui adresse un petit sourire navré en haussant les épaules.

« 'Ma ! C'est toi là-dedans ? »

Bingo ! C'est qui ma fierté, hein, c'est qui ?

« Salut mon chéri… T'as pas mis longtemps avant de repérer le subterfuge… », le félicité-je, consternée de ma pitoyable prestation.

« Putain, je savais que quelque chose s'était passé cette nuit ! », hurle mon ado dont les hormones doivent être les insolentes responsables de cette soudaine excitation.

« Langage, Henry Mills ! »

La vache, c'est sorti tout seul. Il se met sur pause à l'intonation dictatoriale qui résonne distordue dans l'air. Ouah, cette voix me laisse… Beh, sans voix. Riant gentiment de la tronche stupéfaite que je dois tirer – enfin que Regina doit tirer – il saisit mon poignet et m'assit sur le sofa, que la maîtresse des lieux a décalé de quelques centimètres depuis ma dernière visite (sinon je vois pas pourquoi je l'aurai manqué, la banquette est aussi large que mon lit).

« Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. », commence-t-il en déballant de sa besace un gros volume familier. « Je prenais mon petit déj' en feuilletant le livre, au cas où un détail concernant l'identité de l'Auteur nous aurait échappé, et regarde sur quoi je suis tombé… »

« Tu lis en mangeant, c'est nouveau ça. », ne puis-je m'empêcher de rouspéter. Me dites pas que je vais devenir plus chiante que sa mère adoptive ?

« Allez, lis ça 'Ma, steuplait ! », s'obstine-t-il en pointant du doigt une page dont les illustrations me sont étrangères.

Pliant à sa requête, mes deux billes chocolat s'affolent sur le papier et s'écarquillent au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

_Ma très chère Regina,_

_Depuis le début, tu es mon personnage préféré. Au fil des chapitres, tu as su ouvrir ton cœur et recoudre les vieilles blessures du passé. Je déclare aujourd'hui la rédemption de l'Evil Queen honorée._

_Si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi, tu es ma plus belle réussite._

_Je constate que tu as su t'entourer de gens compétents et bienveillants pour partir à ma recherche. A ce propos, je tire mon chapeau magique à Henry pour avoir percé à jour le secret de mon chef-d'œuvre. Quel jeune homme prometteur._

_Mais l'intervention de miss Swan, comme tu aimes à l'appeler, a changé la donne. Votre petite expérience, certes amusante, aura des répercussions sur la fin de ton histoire. Eh oui, encore la faute à Snow et sa charmante fille._

_Mais ne les maudis pas de suite…_

_Vois en cette mésaventure, l'occasion de te défaire de l'emprise du livre._

_Car en tant qu'Emma Swan, ce dernier n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur toi. Pas plus qu'il n'en a sur notre Sauveuse, même si elle est prisonnière de ton enveloppe corporelle. Vous voilà maîtresses de votre destinée._

_Attention, c'est un travail d'équipe qui vous attend si tu veux mettre le grappin sur ton Happy Ending. Ou plutôt, le construire de tes propres mains._

_A toi de trouver comment en suivant ces simples conseils :_

_Accepte-toi telle que tu es, sans chercher à te changer._

_Vois une alliée en ton double, pas une rivale._

_Vis cette expérience à fond, tu m'en diras des nouvelles._

_Courage ma Reine, à bientôt._

_ The A._

Henry observe en silence mes réactions, comptant sur un éclair de génie de ma part pour traduire ces lignes tarabiscotées. Mes prunelles circonspectes attrapent ses yeux vert-gris remplis d'espoir.

« Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce truc ? »

**TBC**

* * *

_Vos impressions, commentaires, avis plus ou moins objectifs ou simples salutations seront appréciés à leur juste valeur._

_Ceux qui pensent "pauvre Snow", vous êtes que des hypocrites! lol_

_A bientôt ;)_


	8. Mardi et les perturbations météo

_Chers(ères) amis(ies) lecteurs(trices),_

_Vous m'avez manqué, cette semane n'en finissait plus. Chaque jour, je me pensais vendredi et étais rudement désappointée... jusqu'à aujourd'hui!_

_Quelle délicieuse délivrance de pouvoir vous proposer ce nouveau chapitre avec pour l'introduire, un POV Henry (pardon pour ceux qui l'ont dans l'pif...). __En espérant que vous apprécierez le paradoxe des flashbacks qui mettent en lumière leur attirance physique mutuelle refoulée et l'intrigue actuelle qui leur fera apprécier (je l'espère) leurs qualités spirituelles.  
_

_Un merci particulier à Guest, cleo et XceceX à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre mais dont les reviews m'ont comblée._

_Enjoy the reading!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Mardi et les perturbations météo.**

Henry, manoir Mills – 08:45 AM.

Ça fait une heure que 'Ma et moi planchons sur l'affaire. Les escarpins abîmés abandonnés en offrande au hall d'entrée, elle fait les cent pas dans la largeur du living-room en polémiquant sur les motivations de l'Auteur, ses pieds nus glissant nerveusement sur le tapis contemporain protégeant le parquet. Ses ongles manucurés sont impitoyablement mordillés sous le courroux d'une réflexion intense. Je l'ai rarement vue dans un tel état. En même temps, ma mère brune a pas l'habitude d'étaler ses émotions de la sorte, alors découvrir cette palette d'agitation multicolore sur ce visage d'ordinaire imperturbable est plutôt insolite.

Notre brainstorming de théories hétéroclites est interrompu par le claquement retentissant de la porte principale. Le meilleur est à venir.

« Henry ? Tu es là mon chéri ? »

La voix est définitivement celle d'Emma, cependant l'intonation autoritairement soucieuse n'admet aucun doute sur l'identité réelle de son acquéreuse.

« Ouais maman ! On est dans le salon ! », crié-je suffisamment fort pour la faire râler.

J'ai hâte de voir son air contrarié sur les traits de ma mère blonde. Ça doit valoir le détour.

Elle déboule dans la pièce, avec l'exacte expression que je lui imaginais. Ahah, c'est tordant. Elle se fige dans l'encadrement, un poing sur une hanche, feu sa Louboutin pendue à son majeur, les émeraudes déchaînés par les foudres de Zeus. Son dévolu vengeur est jeté sur une cible immobile dont l'air innocemment non concerné ne trompe personne.

« Miss Swan, semez-vous des hauts talons dans le vestibule avec l'espoir qu'il en pousse d'autres ? Avez-vous la moindre idée du prix de ces chaussures ? Ce sont des Pigalle Plate Vernis, elles viennent de France ! » Son regard palpe les débris du mobilier. Ça va être rock'n'roll. « Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-il arrivé à ma table ? »

Je tourne mon attention vers la femme brune à la veste de tailleur déboutonnée, dont les billes chocolat me supplient télépathiquement de lui venir en aide. Nope. Démerde-toi 'Ma. T'as déjà affronté un dragon, pas vrai ?

« Vous êtes une véritable calamité, ma parole !», enchaîne la Sheriff grimée, son port altier vindicatif approchant une fausse mairesse qui n'en mène pas large, jusqu'à se trouver à sa hauteur. « Inutile de m'expliquer comment cela a pu se produire, votre délicatesse légendaire n'est plus à démontrer. Aussi écervelée qu'un ogre en rut ! »

Ouh, maman, t'y est allée un peu fort. Les mâchoires volontaires de la pauvre maladroite se contractent sous l'offense. Coincé entre les deux jouteuses, je laisse 'Ma égaliser avant de sonner la fin du round.

« Pardonnez ma rudesse, votre Altesse, et permettez-moi de compenser cette perte en vous acquérant une paire de godillots à semelle compensée, bien plus adaptés aux hostiles conditions urbaines. Quant au cadavre derrière moi, sachez que c'est votre majestueux cul qui l'a réduit en bouillie ! »

Bras croisés et moue bagarreuse d'un côté, visage fermé relatant une mortification réfrénée de l'autre, c'est hallucinant de reconnaître les mimiques de chacune reproduites à la perfection par ces anatomies opposés. En les voyant ainsi se jauger, quelque chose m'interpelle, sans que je parvienne à mettre le grappin dessus.

« Bon, vous avez fini de vous chercher des poux ? On dirait un vieux couple. »

Pour une raison que j'ignore, ma remarque fait tiquer la nouvelle venue, qui jette l'éponge dans un soupir atterré. Quand ses jades tourmentés se posent sur moi, la tension déserte instantanément ses nerfs à vif.

« Tu as raison, pardon mon chéri. » Sa paume cueille gentiment ma nuque et son sourire apologique me chauffe le cœur. Je me rends compte que 'Ma me regarde jamais de cette façon. Pourtant, ça me plairait. « Je suppose que ta mère t'as mis au courant de la … situation ? »

« Elle a pas eu besoin, je l'ai vite compris par moi-même. », pouffé-je en lançant un clin d'œil à la jolie brune sur ma droite, qui me rabroue en m'ébouriffant les cheveux avec moins de vigueur qu'à l'accoutumée. « Viens, on a quelque chose à te montrer. »

A son tour, je l'oriente vers le canapé et une fois confortablement installée, elle commence à déchiffrer le message de l'Auteur, une mèche blonde entortillée distraitement autour de son index. La fake Regina la contemple du haut d'un accoudoir voisin, son assise négligée froissant le pantalon noir de madame le maire. Elle semble dans la lune, ses doigts effleurant pensivement les lèvres au vermeil un peu fané. A quoi pense-t-elle ? Quelque chose habite les iris sombres, une lueur authentique signée Emma, agrémentée d'une touche de… tendresse ? Mes sourcils froncés la tirent de sa torpeur et elle m'octroie un petit signe de tête encourageant.

Peut-être que voir maman habiter son corps la perturbe plus qu'il n'y paraît ?

_'oOOo'_

Regina, manoir Mills – 09:08 AM.

« Espèce de sale voyeur vicelard ! », grincé-je en arrêtant mes yeux verts sur la signature.

Il doit trembler de peur pour préférer garder l'anonymat. Grand bien lui fasse, car le jour où son chemin croisera le mien, j'aurai le bonheur incommensurable de lui carrer son bouquin où je pense.

« Allez, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? », s'enquit mon autre moi, dont l'interrogation fait irrationnellement grimper mon timbre dans les aigus.

N'en rajoutez pas, Swan, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

« Je ne suis PAS un personnage, je suis une personne réelle ! De quel droit cet emmerdeur se mêle-t-il de MA vie ! Je devrais pouvoir décider de mon sort sans qu'un connard vienne y ajouter son grain de poisse magique ! »

« Regina, langage … »

« Maman, langage… »

Grrr, c'est pas le moment, j'ai dit.

« Oh ça va, vous deux ! Ne me faites pas la morale avec vos faces de chiens battus ou je vous transforme en méchouis ! » Malgré tout, leurs mines piteuses m'adoucissent légèrement. « J'ai parfaitement le droit d'être hors de moi. Cette impression d'être manipulée… Un vulgaire pantin impotent prisonnier de chaînes de fer. »

J'oblige le sentiment d'injustice tourbillonnant dans ma poitrine à taire sa colère, ce qui brouille aussitôt ma vue de rage. Les coudes enfoncés douloureusement dans mes cuisses pourtant robuste, je taris les éventuelles preuves salées de ma fureur dans les paumes de la Sauveuse. Celles-ci sont bien plus douces que je l'imaginais. Je les recule de quelques centimètres pour y repérer les lignes fluides quand un bras réconfortant enroule ma taille et qu'une tignasse brune se mêle à la mienne dorée.

« T'inquiète pas maman, on va trouver une solution. »

Il est adorable. Un inépuisable optimisme dans des prunelles malicieuses. Une autre présence incruste son poids sur la banquette du divan et des doigts frileux en capturent quelques-uns des miens pour les recouvrir d'une main tiède et un peu moite.

« Vous êtes maître du jeu, Regina, c'est ce que le message souligne. Tant que nos âmes seront inversées, vous êtes libre. » Une courte pause, ce regard chaleureux qui n'est plus mien me transperce littéralement. « Et… je suis prête à faire ce qu'il faut pour dénicher cette fin heureuse que vous méritez tant. »

Mon double me dévisage intensément, pleine de confiance, une fossette minaudant son soutien inconditionnel. Pendant une seconde éphémère, j'ai la certitude d'avoir tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré.

Du moins ai-je l'appui de mon entourage. N'est-ce pas ce que cet enfoi… ensorceleur scribouillard a gribouillé sur le livre d'Henry ?

« Très bien... Par où commencer ? », les questionné-je, indécise.

« Par votre dressing. », sourit Emma, son infantile candeur illuminant mon effigie.

_'oOOo'_

Emma, manoir Mills – 09:34 AM.

_Flashback._

_Brrr, ce cimetière me fiche toujours autant les chocottes. Surtout la nuit. Escortée de ma nouvelle alliée insensible à la morsure glaciale du vent, je suis fébrile. L'ombre fantomatique du mausolée Mills a surgit derrière le brouillard opaque, son seuil vicieusement gardé par un sort de protection… que je viens lamentablement d'échouer à briser._

_« Tu peux le faire. », m'encourage Elsa d'une légère pression sur mon biceps tendu._

_Hey, c'est ma phrase ça. Bon pour le fun, je me la répète avant de m'y remettre. Tu peux le faire, Swan !_

_Je contracte mes cuisses comme si j'allais percer une mêlée de rugbymen et tends les bras devant moi. A force de volonté et de concentration, de micros arcs électriques finissent par crépiter entre mes phalanges écartées. Ça picote d'une manière étrangement exquise. _

_Woush ! Une rafale d'énergie est propulsée hors de mes paumes, fusionne avec celle de la barrière protectrice du caveau et la neutralise sur le champ. C'était pas si laborieux, finalement. Ou alors c'était un coup de bol. Je frissonne en imaginant ce qui m'attend à l'intérieur, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans mon estomac déjà noué. La suite me donnera plus de fil à retordre._

_« J'ai encore du mal à contrôler ma magie, mais par chance, la prochaine étape devrait être à ma portée. », dis-je pour refouler l'appréhension de la confrontation à venir._

_« C'est-à-dire ? », demande miss Frigide trottant à mes côtés._

_« Etre casse-couille. »_

_Regina lèverait les yeux au ciel en entendant ça. Mais j'ai besoin d'attiser toute la haine qu'elle peut éprouver contre moi afin de détruire les rubans incrustés à nos poignets, nous étiquetant nouvelles frangines de la Reine des Glaces, Elsa et moi. Longue histoire._

_L'antre de la crypte est animé de bougies éparses, ce qui signifie qu'elle est là, quelque part, tapie dans l'obscurité tel un prédateur assoiffé de sang guettant sa future proie sans défense. J'avance prudemment dans le dédale de pierre, ma mignonne acolyte collée aux basques… quand mon regard rencontre deux cailloux noirs comme la nuit, des lèvres rouges sang et un décolleté… Hum... Y'a juste pas de mots pour décrire cette vision vénusienne._

_L'instant est mal choisi pour se rincer l'œil, Swan, reprends-toi. Souviens-toi que t'es là pour la faire sortir de ses gonds._

_« Waouh, c'est un peu tard pour Halloween. »_

_« Vous… »_

_Une syllabe qui sort d'outre-tombe. Sa voix rugueuse raye mes tympans comme la promesse d'une lente agonie. _

_« Comment pouvez-vous marcher dans ce truc ? », dédramatisé-je en mitonnant une audace qui tente de s'enfuir à toutes jambes._

_« Avec la posture et l'équilibre d'une Reine. », répondit-elle, départie de tout second degré, lequel s'est certainement lancé à la poursuite de mon aplomb. « Le moment est parfait, miss Swan. Je viens juste de lire comment vous transformer en topiaire. » Ah, autant pour moi, elle a conservé un brin d'humour, quoiqu'un peu morbide. « Que fait-elle ici ? », grogne-t-elle en fixant ma complice inconsciente du danger._

_Eh bien, Majesté, on fait une petite crise de jalousie ? Son air corrosif pourrait réduire n'importe qui en charpie. _

_« Je voulais voir votre tête en apprenant la vérité. », balance la blonde à l'haleine mentholée près de mon oreille._

_Quel cran ! Elle est bien loin la frêle magicienne apeurée par son propre éternuement. Non, c'est stupide. La souveraine d'Arendelle est surement immunisée contre le rhume, sinon elle aurait des actions chez Kleenex._

_« La vérité à quel sujet ? », gronde l'Evil Queen dans toute sa gloire._

_A mon tour de déverser le kérosène sur les flammes de l'enfer._

_« Je vous ai menti Regina. Pour Marianne. Je savais, je l'ai emmenée exprès. »_

_Mon Dieu, faites qu'elle ne me carbonise pas de suite. Ses belles dents se dévoilent dans un rictus d'animosité anthropophage, comparable à une panthère qui montre les crocs, prête à m'arracher la tête._

_« Dites-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore. »_

_Elle l'a mauvaise. Pourtant sous la satire se cache quelque chose de plus profond. Elle perçoit l'aveu de ma perfidie imaginaire comme une trahison, alors même qu'elle est sous l'emprise du sort de la vue sabotée (*) dont l'effet altère son ressenti à mon égard. Malheureusement je suis obligée de la blesser d'avantage. Et ça me donne la nausée._

_« Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas seulement vous briser le cœur, je voulais que vous nous voyiez, Hook et moi ensemble, que vous voyiez le bonheur que vous ne pourriez jamais avoir et tout ruiner à nouveau, comme ma mère l'avait fait. »_

_Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête, mais une espèce de désespoir inextinguible me poussent à lâcher ces phrases rudes de sous-entendus inavoués. Les mots brûlent ma trachée et enflamment ses prunelles étincelantes d'inimitié._

_« J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment. »_

_Une grimace malveillante tord son portrait parfait. Sa main exécute une gracieuse chorégraphie et je sais que le coup suivant est destiné à me réduire en cendres. Une boule de feu déferle sur nous et dans un geste défensif, j'offre mon dos tout en attrapant le bras d'Elsa, exposant nos deux poignets joints affublés des bracelets au-dessus de nos têtes. Un crépitement sourd et nous sommes libérées, délivrées. Merci ma Reine._

_D'ailleurs celle-ci reste pantoise face au manque d'efficience de son attaque ardente habituellement mortelle. Je profite de son hébétude pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur et empoigne ma coéquipière du jour, direction la sortie. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Et si je lui avais cassé quelque chose ? Elle pourrait souffrir d'un traumatisme crânien, de séquelles psychomotrices, d'une amnésie intégrale ? Je m'arrête dans les escaliers étroits, prête à rebrousser chemin quand un hurlement à réveiller Blanche Neige du sommeil éternel supplante le tambourinement assourdissant de mon palpitant._

_« SWAAAAAAAAAAANN ! »_

_Ok, elle a rien... Barrons-nous vite avant qu'elle me flanque une punition un peu trop éloignée de mes attentes sybarites alimentées par son accoutrement de déesse du masochisme. _

_Fin du flashback._

« Il doit bien y avoir un jean dans vos placards, non ? », hasardé-je en gravissant prestement les marches jusqu'au premier étage, la maîtresse de maison à mes trousses.

« Miss Swan, vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de fouiller mon armoire ? Ce serait totalement déplacé ! »

J'ignore royalement ses protestations et poursuit mon trajet vers sa chambre. Henry nous a laissées, prétextant devoir absolument aller en cours, un sourire entendu scotché sur sa bouille de coquin. Il mijoterait pas un coup en douce, celui-là ?

Bref, je m'en préoccuperai plus tard. Pour l'heure, je dois absolument prendre une douche et changer de fringues. Quitte à être coincée dans ce corps, autant m'y sentir à l'aise. Arrivée devant la porte me séparant de l'espace très privé de madame le maire, je me tourne vers ma poursuivante.

« Je vous interdis d'entrer ! », s'offusque-t-elle, un index menaçant en guise de semonce.

Pour qui me prend-elle ? J'ai une éducation.

« Je me permettrai pas de m'incruster dans votre intimité. Invitez-moi et trouvons ensemble des vêtements qui nous conviendraient. » La voyant hésiter, j'annexe un détail capital. « Je vous jure de n'émettre aucun commentaire sur vos dessous aguicheurs. »

Héhé, j'adore l'embêter. Bien sûr, un soupir exagéré accueille cet argument décisif avant que mes yeux purs courroucés ne s'approchent qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et qu'une voix étonnamment basse ne parvienne à mes oreilles.

« Si jamais votre comportement franchit les limites, je vous étripe. »

Je retiens ma respiration jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que ma silhouette ne s'éloigne de mon champ de vision. Elle est encore sur les nerfs. Je déplore l'absence d'Henry, un témoin aurait été utile. Bon, tâchons de ne pas corser son humeur.

Je lui emboîte le pas dans la suite royale. Oui, oui. Une chambre qui fait la taille de l'ancien appartement de Snow, c'est une suite. Bien que mes visites au manoir soient plus fréquentes qu'au début de nos rapports houleux, je m'aperçois que j'avais jamais mis les pieds ici. Un peu gênée, je garde une distance respectable et cherche les poches du pantalon qui me rentre dans les fesses pour y planquer mes mains, sans succès. Pfff, Je tuerai pour un Levis.

« Par pitié, Regina, ne me sortez pas de jupe, ni de robe... » _Ni de string_, pensé-je pour moi-même.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Emma, nous sommes en novembre. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à tomber malade… Enfin à ce que VOUS tombiez malade. Vous seriez incapable de vous soigner et je n'aurai plus qu'à quitter mon lit douillet en pleine nuit pour vous servir un lait chaud au miel qui calmerait votre toux. », fabule-t-elle en passant en revue les tenues sur cintres.

Imaginer cette scène n'est pas si déplaisante, jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau tire la sonnette d'alarme.

« Comment ça, quitter VOTRE lit douillet ? Vous comptez dormir ici ? »

Elle me fait face, ma question semble la scandaliser.

« Evidemment ! C'est encore chez moi, que je sache. »

« Mais… Mary Margaret va psychoter si je dors pas à la maison. »

Un éclair espiègle traverse mon visage grave et elle replonge dans sa quête vestimentaire, comme pressée de voiler son amusement. C'est intrusivement embarrassant de me voir fouiller ses affaires.

« Ne vous apitoyez pas sur votre mère, je lui ai dit que vous passeriez les prochaines nuits chez le pirate gay. »

J'ai la désagréable impression que quelque chose se trame dans mon dos. Et c'est quoi son problème avec Killian ?

« Il est pas gay. C'est quoi votre problème avec Killian au juste ? »

« Je n'apprécie simplement pas de le voir tourner autour de vous. » Ses gestes stoppent leur progression alors que je lève un sourcil brun perplexe. « Et d'Henry. J'ai peur qu'il ait une mauvaise influence sur lui. », se presse-t-elle de compléter. « Roh, je ne sais pas quoi vous choisir, venez m'aider ! »

Le prompt changement de sujet fait son effet puisqu'il me dissuade d'engager un interrogatoire plus approfondi. Je m'approche d'elle jusqu'à empiéter sur son espace personnel, dévalisant du regard la penderie.

« Faites votre shopping, mais rien de farfelu ni de trop décontracté. », préconise-t-elle.

Comme si quoique ce soit de farfelu se tapissait là-dedans… Je dégote rapidement un pull blanc en laine légère à col roulé et jette mon dévolu sur le seul jean planqué dans un coin. Un Tommy Lee ? Inespéré. Je la contemple pleine d'une adoration soudaine, sa fine bouche s'étirant en une moue à peine désapprobatrice. Tiens, aucun veto n'est apposé. Ce qui veut dire que j'aurai pu trouver pire en fouillant mieux. Dommage, ce sera pour une autre fois.

« Par contre, pour les sous-vêtements, je vous fais confiance. Vos goûts en la matière sont assurément plus distingués que les miens, si j'en crois ce qui rentre actuellement dans vos miches. », plaisanté-je en lui adressant un sourire enjôleur.

Moi qui pensais choquer sa nature bienséante, je suis incroyablement détrompée quand sur mes traits se dessine un rictus carnassier soooo Regina qui me prend complètement à revers.

« Eh bien, miss Swan, je ne vous savais pas amatrice de lingerie féminine. Lorgnez-vous suffisamment sur mon décolleté pour connaître ma taille de soutien-gorge ? »

Ma salive peine à s'orienter vers le bon orifice. Même sous mon apparence, la Reine reste une redoutable séductrice, son aura émanant de mon être tout entier. Mes joues s'enflamment et je recule face à sa proximité étouffante. Te démonte pas, Swan, renvoie la balle.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, madame le maire, je ne faisais qu'apprécier l'élégance de la dentelle. Bien que j'admette ne pas être en mesure de déterminer si c'est la bonneterie qui met en valeur vos généreux attributs ou bien l'inverse. »

Ma voix d'emprunt sort rocailleuse et la vibration de mes propres paroles me fait prendre conscience que je suis passablement échauffée par ce jeu dangereux. Les yeux verts fuient le duel et attrapent au vol une langue sortie humecter ces lèvres aujourd'hui miennes. Je cherche en vain une diversion qui finalement vient de ma rivale.

« Je suppose que vous aurez tout le loisir de vous faire un avis sur la question dans un bon bain mousseux. »

Oh non, pas un bain, par pitié… Une douche froide serait plus indiquée. Des images salaces défilent dans mon esprit tordu quand elle empile sans ménagement des sous-vêtements sur mon petit paquetage d'habits. Je suis en train de perdre la tête, ma parole !

« Vous trouverez des serviettes propres sous le lavabo. Inutile de discuter, mon corps a besoin de se détendre et de sentir bon, alors prenez votre temps. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas pressées. Je vais passer un coup de fil à la mairie pour annuler VOS rendez-vous. Et j'appellerai votre père afin qu'il assure la suppléance au bureau du Sheriff. »

Elle pense à tout, quel sens pratique indéfectible. Je la remercie d'un signe de tête, résignée à obéir et elle quitte la pièce sans pouvoir empêcher une dernière recommandation.

« Ne lésinez pas sur la mousse, Emma. », mon prénom susurré langoureusement.

Je ne vous promets rien, patronne…

**TBC**

_(*) Traduction plus qu'approximative de "Shattered sight", saison 4 épisode euh... 11?_

* * *

_Est-ce que ça traîne un peu? J'ai l'impression que ça traîne. Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai envie d'inclure un chapitre sur "l'art de se frotter le dos dans la peau d'une autre". Merci de me faire parvenir objections, protestations et vierges à sacrifier à l'adresse suivante :  
_

_Mlle Silly_

_Bateau gris au milieu de la mer jolie_

_La Terre_

_Des bisous à tous et bon weekend !_

_PS : Si quelqu'un pouvait me spoiler sur le Swanqueen de ces 2 premiers épisodes de reprise, je lui vouerai une reconnaissance éternelle._


	9. Mardi et les découvertes

_Hey les gens!_

_Je poste en speed total ce chapitre avant d'aller bosser!_

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews d'enfer!_

_Enjoy the reading._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Mardi et les découvertes en tout genre.**

Regina, manoir Mills – 10:06 AM.

Mon bain est prêt et n'attend plus que moi, me signifie une épaisse nuée transpirant de l'atmosphère éthérée de la salle d'eau du deuxième. Debout devant le lavabo, les mains appuyées sur le marbre froid et lisse, je fixe le robinet sans oser lever les yeux vers le miroir. J'appréhende mon reflet comme une star sur le déclin angoisse à la suite de son premier lifting. Doucement je lève le menton, à l'unisson avec mon hologramme qui, Dieu merci, est tout embuée. Seuls le contour d'épaules dessinées et le mirage d'une cascade dorée sont visibles pour me conforter dans l'idée que tout ceci est bien réel.

Un soupir défaitiste s'évapore dans l'air brumeux et je me dirige vers la baignoire sans grand entrain, me préparant psychologiquement à me dévêtir. Je n'ai jamais nourri de complexes physiques, et me voilà en panique totale face à une bassine mousseuse. Allez, Regina, courage. Il suffit de ne pas regarder.

Je me jette à l'eau et retire prestement le débardeur blanc typique de la tenue fétiche de notre Sauveuse, le pliant sommairement et l'abandonnant aux bons soins d'un bac à linge sale. Des chaussettes aux couleurs vives estampillées d'une tête de Mickey Mouse ne tardent pas à le rejoindre.

« Sérieusement, miss Swan ? »

Cette femme est Sheriff d'une ville peuplée d'habitants tout droit sortis des comtes ayant fait le succès de ce cher Walt, et elle porte des socquettes à l'effigie de la souris aux oreilles disproportionnées ? Penser qu'Emma agglutine toute son innocence au niveau de ses pieds, soustraits à la vue de tous, amadoue ma sombre humeur. Elle cache bien son jeu, notre dure à cuire au cœur tendre.

La diversion temporaire disparait au profit d'un déboutonnage fébrile du jean extra moulant. Certes, on ne peut nier qu'il met en valeur les jolies fesses musclées de sa propriétaire, à un tel point que cela en deviendrait indécent. Une incitation (ou invitation ?) à la consommation en somme. Parfois, je ne discerne plus les règles de notre platonique divertissement taquin. Elle s'entête à répondre à chacune de mes provocations, à renchérir et flirter dangereusement avec la ligne invisible qu'on a agencée entre nous sans préméditation. Ce qu'elle peut être bornée.

Le pantalon en bas des chevilles, je lève un genou après l'autre pour finir de m'en débarrasser, les yeux rivés sur un point fixe imaginaire devant moi. Je suis en sous-vêtements. Dans le corps d'Emma. Bon sang, c'est perturbant. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de la seule et unique fois où j'ai vu mon employée en tenue légère, il y a tout juste quatre ans.

_Flashback._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de faire mettre la clef sous la porte à cet établissement insalubre. Je suis peut-être trop accoutumée au luxe des châteaux et du manoir, mais la moquette qui croustille sous mes escarpins… Vraiment, il faudra que j'en touche un mot à la gérante préhistorique. Ce n'est pas parce que Storybrooke est fermée aux visiteurs qu'on ne peut s'attendre à y trouver un certain standing._

_J'y suis, chambre 4. Mon souffle est court. L'ascension des étroits escaliers en colimaçon, chargée de ce lourd panier garni de la plus belle récolte de mon pommier, m'a éreintée. Je prends quelques profondes respirations, le sprint cardiaque ne ralentissant pas pour autant. Serai-je stressée ? Pfff, certainement pas. J'ai un message à passer, c'est l'unique raison de ma venue. Je ne laisserai pas cette Emma Swan prendre mon fils, aussi mignonne soit-elle._

_Revêtant mon masque de maire/mère parfaite orné d'un sourire outrageusement hypocrite, je toque par trois fois contre le battant. Quelques secondes interminables s'éventent quand une blonde savamment échevelée apparait sur le seuil, débardeur blanc en guise de pyjama, chocolat chaud fumant dans une poigne ferme. Un autre détail me pique les rétines et je dois faire appel à toute ma volonté pour réfréner l'envie de baisser le regard. Miss Swan est en petite culotte. Qui oserait se présenter dans une tenue aussi… impudique ? Vite, une diversion._

_« Savez-vous que le Honeycrisp est le plus vigoureux et robuste de tous les pommiers ? », commencé-je, prise au dépourvu. « Il peut résister à des températures allant au-dessous de -10° et continuer de grandir. Il peut aussi résister à n'importe quelle tempête. » Ses cuisses sont parfaites ! « J'en ai un dont je m'occupe depuis mon plus jeune âge… et à ce jour, jamais je n'ai gouté meilleur fruit que le sien. »_

_Oui, à ce jour… Mouarf._

_Il était moins une. Cet exposé botanique improvisé m'a sauvé la mise. Il a également suscité une perplexité sans égal chez mon auditoire, en attestent une jolie tête penchée et des sourcils froncés. Mimique que je trouve adorable bien malgré moi. Et cette petite culotte qui me nargue, m'aguiche sans restriction. Mon animosité initiale fond comme neige au soleil devant ce spectacle inespéré._

_Reprends-toi, Regina ! J'attrape la pomme la plus rouge du panier et la lui tend, mon sourire factice transformé en arme de séduction massive._

_« Merci ? », chuchote miss Swan en cueillant l'offrande sucrée, ses doigts se superposant aux miens dans l'échange._

_Je retire vivement la main, brûlée par ce contact grisant d'hésitation. Non, je ne dois pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain, il faut que cette femme sorte de ma vie et quitte la ville. Je déglutis difficilement._

_« Je suis sûre que vous les apprécierez sur le chemin du retour. », dis-je en désignant la corbeille en osier du menton._

_« En fait je vais rester ici quelques temps. »_

_Mon palpitant embraye sur une panique subite, ma bienveillance se décompose en un faciès hostile. Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez, vous et votre petite culotte._

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée. » Car je serai là, à vous épier jour et nuit. « Henry a assez de difficultés, il n'a pas besoin que vous le perturbiez. », ajouté-je prestement, mon fils me paraissant un prétexte plus à même de peser dans la balance comparativement à quelques suppliques patibulaires._

_« Sauf votre respect, madame le maire, le fait que vous m'ayez menacée deux fois ces douze dernières heures me convainc de vouloir rester un peu plus longtemps. »_

_Je lève les yeux au ciel intérieurement. Comment peut-elle faire preuve de résistance devant une politicienne au charisme infernal alors qu'elle est en petite culotte ? Comment ne pas trouver cela… sexy ? Arrête, Regina. Il devient urgent de lui faire entendre raison. Changeons de tactique._

_« Depuis quand de simples pommes sont-elles des menaces ? », minaudé-je en feignant l'innocence._

_« Je sais lire entre les lignes. » Coquine. « Désolée, je veux juste m'assurer qu'Henry va bien. »_

_Hors de question de la laisser porter la culotte dans ce bras de fer verbal. Je ne me débinerai pas devant tant d'inflexibilité, mes arguments parés à écraser sa témérité._

_« Il va bien très chère. Je m'occupe de tous ses problèmes. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

_Cela veut dire que si vous persistez à douter de la façon dont j'élève mon fils et si vous n'enfilez pas un pantalon sur le champ, je ne réponds plus de rien. _

_« Ça veut dire qu'il suit une thérapie. Tout est sous contrôle. Suivez mon conseil, miss Swan, seule l'une d'entre nous sait ce qui est bon pour Henry. »_

_« Oui, je commence à être d'accord avec vous. »_

_Quel toupet. Le défi danse dans ses yeux, son sourire satisfait de sa dernière répartie attise le désir d'un challenge contre cette blonde au tempérament fougueux et aux mollets divinement sculptées._

_« Il est temps pour vous de partir. »_

_Je lui laisse une dernière chance mais je sais d'ores et déjà qu'elle sera balayée d'un revers dédaigneux. Sa fierté la perdra._

_« Sinon quoi ? », renchérit-elle, se balançant pour changer de jambe d'appui, les phalanges blanchies de crispation accrochées à la poignée de la malheureuse tasse. Est-elle dans le même état que moi ? Mettons fin à cette bataille avant que…_

_« Ne me sous-estimez pas, miss Swan. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable. »_

_Mais vous et votre petite culotte en auraient un jour un avant-goût._

_Fin du flashback._

Les pouces encrés sous l'élastique du slip en coton tardent à obtempérer aux ordres de mon cerveau groggy par ce souvenir doucereux. Allez, reste détachée et pragmatique, tout se passera bien. L'arrivée d'oxygène endiguée, je descends à la volée le sous-vêtement et l'envoie valser aux côtés du jean d'un coup de pied. Je me redresse tout aussi vite et tâche de raisonner la cohue émancipée dans ma cage thoracique. Les yeux clos, je dégrafe à tâtons le dernier rempart à ma nouvelle nudité et plonge dans l'écume brûlante.

Ouf ! Ma peau crie son déplaisir au contact du bain bouillant, m'obligeant à entamer de grandes insufflations pour apaiser la douleur cuisante. Les paupières mi-closes, j'adosse ma tête contre la porcelaine et pose mes avant-bras sur les rebords de la baignoire, leur froideur contrastant avec la chaleur de l'eau. Secouée par un frisson, je perçois, tout à fait fascinée, les petits poils clairs se dresser sur l'épiderme pâle. Mes muscles se relâchent et enfin, je me détends.

L'excès de mousse camouffle futilement l'objet de mon trouble. Avec le recul, je prends conscience que le physique de la Sheriff ne m'a jamais laissée indifférente. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la question de savoir si cela est réciproque ne me préoccupait guère. Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Je me sens différente dans ce corps, comme si le caractère d'Emma déteignait sur mon comportement. Ce ne devrait pas être le cas. Pourtant ça l'est.

Je soupire et coule à pic. Des tourbillons courent dans ses longs fils flavescents et je suis coupée du monde, je n'entends plus rien hormis les battements puissants du cœur invincible qui me fait vivre. Cet écho provoque en moi une émotion indescriptible et quand je refais surface, des larmes à l'origine méconnue se mêlent aux gouttelettes stagnantes sur mes pommettes rondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je le sais très bien. Mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre. Comptes-tu te voiler la face encore longtemps, Regina ?

Les genoux contre sa poitrine, mes sanglots se perdent dans une mare de bulles et d'incompréhension.

Non, la méchante Reine ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de la Sauveuse.

_'oOOo'_

Emma, manoir Mills – 10:42 AM.

Bon… Ca fait une plombe que je traîne dans la baignoire – enfin, le jacuzzi XXL – de cette salle de bain majestueuse aux dimensions sidérales dont la douce lumière tamisée a su taire une indiscrétion malvenue face à mon hôte nu. J'aurai pu allumer les puissants spots surplombant la glace au-dessus du lavabo, juste en face, mais non. Définitivement une mauvaise idée.

Lâchant un gémissement frustré, j'attrape un shampoing au hasard parmi la collection l'Oréal que propose le room service. Le gel crémeux dans ma paume embaume d'une senteur délicieusement acidulée et fruitée. Délicatement, mes doigts fins entament un massage scrupuleux dans l'épaisseur ébène. Quelle sensation agréable. Le cuir chevelu de Regina est si sensible que des frissons mielleux glissent le long de mon échine. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre me lavait les tifs.

Je jette ensuite mon dévolu sur un gel douche à la pomme, curieuse d'adopter les mêmes habitudes que ma meilleure ennemie. Un moment d'hésitation. Que faire ? Je ne peux décemment pas regarder ce corps, ce serait… mal ? En même temps, il faut bien que je me savonne. Roh, c'est pas vrai, quelle prise de tête !

« Désolée, Regina… », m'excusé-je au silence en me positionnant debout dans l'eau à présent tiède.

Les yeux fermés, j'entame un nettoyage énergique et professionnel des poignets, bras, épaules, dont la tonicité insoupçonnée me ravit. Ma main passe derrière sa nuque tendre avant de regagner son cou et je devine à travers mon propre touché que sa peau est d'une douceur extrême. La poitrine pudiquement contournée, je reprends ma progression sur un ventre ferme, mes gestes inconsciemment ralentis. Je m'attarde vertueusement sur les côtes, jusqu'à surprendre une dérive ascendante indépendante de ma volonté. Que c'est tentant. Pas par sadisme ou voyeurisme, non. C'est une envie plus profonde, sommeillant depuis tellement longtemps que j'ignore comment ne pas la contenter.

Dans une lenteur infinie, mes phalanges huileuses viennent buter sur deux dunes charnelles et entreprennent une timide escalade de leur pente harmonieuse. Par automatisme, mon regard ploie pour surveiller les attentions prodiguées à ces merveilles et je ne peux étouffer un hoquet d'admiration devant tant de perfection. Waouh… Un buste généreusement modéré me contemple par le biais de deux pointes sombres érigées. Avec une curieuse dévotion, je soupèse chaque sein dans un examen quasi médical, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre mes dents, le front plissé de concentration.

Soudain, un éclair de lucidité me rappelle à l'ordre et je rectifie à la hâte mon angle de vision, qui ne trouve rien de mieux que de rencontrer le reflet de ma confusion dans le miroir. Merde ! Un demi-tour glissant manque de me faire tomber à la renverse mais par chance, je me rattrape de justesse. Regina me tuerait si j'affligeais son corps de la moindre ecchymose. Le rouge aux joues, je calme ma respiration désordonnée, me rince compendieusement et quitte la bassine parfumée. Assez d'émotions pour cette fois.

L'immense serviette spongieuse succède rapidement aux vêtements empruntés, enfilés sans cérémonie ni débordement intrusif. Bon sang, ce qu'on est bien en jeans ! La buée évacuée d'un revers, je fixe les yeux marron à travers la glace. Ils ne racontent plus la même histoire. La dureté s'est adoucie, les démons, envolés, laissant leur place à d'autres, plus familiers. C'est incroyable.

Crème hydratante, déodorant, touche de parfum finissent ma toilette et je pars rejoindre le salon, un élastique affairé autour de mes doigts dans l'élaboration d'une queue de cheval sommaire. Tant pis pour le brushing mayoral, je prétexterai une panne de bigoudis.

Ma jumelle au caractère bien trempé patiente, emmitouflée en tailleur dans une causeuse, le livre d'Henry posé sur l'intérieur de mes genoux. Délaissant ses tailleurs sur mesure, elle porte un pantalon clair et un chemisier cintré bleu-gris anthracite qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

« Hey. », lancé-je pour attirer son attention.

« Hey. », répond-elle machinalement, son regard cloitré sur les pages illustrées.

Je m'approche prudemment, les mains enfouies dans mon futal un peu délavé. Elle a l'air triste, ou préoccupée. Peut-être les deux ? Ma tignasse blonde ondule gentiment sur ses épaules, éclatante de brillance. Elle a réussi à embellir ma chevelure en un seul soin. C'est quoi son secret ?

« C'est quoi votre secret ? Vos cheveux sont toujours impeccables et je crois que vous avez contaminé les miens. », blagué-je en replaçant une mèche dorée tombée sur mon visage sérieusement torturé.

Pas de réponse. Pas de réaction. Si ce n'est un léger sursaut sans doute dû à mon geste invasif. Je m'accroupis pour attraper les émeraudes songeuses, soutenues par des poches rosies et gonflées. Aurait-elle pleuré ? Cette idée me broie les entrailles.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Un soupir, un raz-de-marée de désespoir. « Regina, parlez-moi… »

Mes doigts viennent enserrer les siens dans une pression réconfortante, l'incitant à se confier. Allez madame le maire, ne faites pas votre tête de mule.

« Ce n'est rien, miss Swan. » Regard en biais de ma part. « Je déplorais juste le fait que les gens qui me sont chers entretiennent cette fâcheuse tendance à m'abandonner. A chaque fois que l'amour s'est pointé à ma porte, il a pris ses aises dans mes quartiers, a largement profité de mon hospitalité avant de tout saccager et de se barrer. »

Je partage son amertume et tente de la faire disparaître d'une simple caresse du pouce.

« Les gens ne vous fuient pas, Regina. C'est ridicule. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de trouver ma fin heureuse si c'est pour y goûter, en devenir accro et me voir retirer le plat sous le nez. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. Je suis sûre que cette fois, vous serez repue d'amour au point d'en avoir une crise de foie. »

« Une crise de foie ? Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi. », s'amuse-t-elle contre son gré, une fossette faisant son apparition magique sur ma joue. « Cette allégorie relative à la nourriture ne m'étonne guère venant de vous, vous êtes un véritable ventre sur pattes. »

Sa paume chaude quitte la mienne et elle tapote mon bidon comme pour étayer ses dires.

« Hey critiquez pas mes abdos en béton. Etre Sheriff me demande beaucoup d'énergie, supporter ma patronne irritante en requiert encore plus. Ca compense tout ce que j'avale. », me justifié-je dans un haussement d'épaule snobinard.

Un immonde gargouillis se libère et je la dévisage, abasourdie et bizarrement comblée.

« Ah ! Vous voyez ! Je suis esclave de la personnalité gloutonne de mon estomac ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'est votre tour. », l'admonesté-je en appuyant mon index contre son thorax. « Vous avez la dalle, avouez ! »

Les billes vertes roulent dans leurs orbites, signe révélateur de son agacement face à notre complicité.

« Ce borborygme est inhumain, votre système gastrique doit être en phase terminale de décomposition avec toutes les cochonneries que vous ingurgitez. » Nouvelle protestation de son estomac. « Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être un petit creux. »

« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Allons chez Granny, prendre l'air nous fera du bien. » Elle est pas emballée par l'idée, ça se voit. « Les gens se douteront de rien, je me tiendrai à carreaux, promis. »

Elle commence à plier, je le sens. Sans lui laisser le loisir de choisir, j'écarte le gros bouquin enchevêtré dans ses pattes et lui prends les deux mains.

« Je vous invite. »

_'oOOo'_

Regina, rues de Storybrooke – 11:48 AM.

Sous une douce bise hivernale, le menton recouvert d'une écharpe dégageant un subtil arôme de cannelle, je jette un coup d'œil en coin à ma voisine de gauche. Son pas dynamique équipé de bottines en daim est bien plus assuré qu'en escarpin, et l'épais caban fermé jusqu'au col laisse s'échapper son souffle en volutes vaporeuses. Elle doit avoir hérité de ma frilosité, à en croire le tremblement ostensible de ma lèvre inférieure.

« Vous avez froid ? », lancé-je en guise de conversation.

« Non. »

« Mais vous tremblez. »

« Disons qu'avec cette humidité glaciale, votre organisme a déjà perdu le bénéfice de mon délicieux sauna matinal. Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? »

Oui, espèce d'abrutie adorable.

« Non. Seulement, je me sentirai presque coupable de profiter du confort molletonné de votre veste en cuir. »

« Oh, je vous vois venir, madame le maire. Il est hors de question de vous dépêtrer de ma marque de fabrique. C'est le meilleur moyen pour que les gens ne se doutent de rien. »

« Figurez-vous que je commence à m'habituer à cette horreur innommable, Sheriff. Grâce à elle, mon nez n'est sans doute pas aussi rouge que le vôtre. »

Le nez en question – qui en fait est le mien - est aussitôt retroussé et une langue malpolie sort rabaisser mon caquet. Quelle enfant. C'est étrange de me voir agir de façon si puérile. Mes yeux bruns scintillent d'un éclat joyeux, mes traits sont foncièrement plus détendus qu'à l'accoutumé, mais quelque chose semble se cacher derrière ce masque avenant. Je lui tends une perche.

« En parlant de bain, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fracturé la rétine en vous rinçant l'œil, miss Swan. »

Discrètement, j'observe sa réaction face à cette nouvelle provocation mignonnette. Et quand mes joues s'empourprent violemment, ses yeux trouvant un intérêt soudain pour le trottoir bancal, je suis stoppée dans mon élan, une parodie d'indignation formant un « O » parfait avec ma bouche.

« Emma ? Ne me dites pas que vous… »

« Hey Love, où étais-tu passée hier soir ? »

Un bras baladeur surgit de nulle part, enroule ma taille et me tire sans ménagement vers le torse d'un homme qui vraisemblablement a eu un problème de dosage d'eau de Cologne. Non content de sa rudesse, il renchérit en plaquant un baiser piquant sur mes lèvres protestantes ! L'effet de surprise passé, mon poing vient trouver sa mâchoire dans un crochet bien senti.

« Ouch ! C'est ta façon de me dire que je t'ai manqué ? », demande Hook en reculant sous l'impact, ses doigts massant sa maxillaire touchée.

« Désolée… Réflexe défensif… », baragouiné-je, encore choquée par ce qui vient d'arriver.

Mes yeux verts oscillent entre un pirate au manque de tact intact et une Sauveuse masquée en mairesse médusée, dont les sourcils foncés se tordent en signe d'une pointe de jalousie à l'adresse d'un destinataire indéterminé. Cette dernière, n'osant proférer un mot, secoue imperceptiblement la tête pour implorer ma clémence envers son petit copain dégénéré. Ahah, vous rêvez Swan.

J'adopte une moue belliqueuse, les bras croisés en signe défensif et carbonise l'intrus du regard. Mode Sheriff en pétard activé, règles élémentaires de grammaire aux oubliettes.

« Enfin Killian, tu peux pas débarquer comme ça et m'embrasser en plein milieu de la rue ! Un peu de tenue ! Et pis t'as pas l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose, là ? Madame le maire et moi étions en grande conversation. »

Le _madame le maire_ était peut-être un peu too much. D'ailleurs, je sens la concernée se tortiller nerveusement à mes côtés. Mouahah, mon plan machiavélique fait effet.

« Mille excuses Milady, je pensais que tu serais heureuse de me voir puisque hier soir tu n'es pas... »

« On est pas marié que je sache, je suis encore libre de dormir où bon me semble. Franchement Hook, tu me gonfles à me coller aux basques sans arrêt. J'ai besoin d'air, tu m'étouffes. », le coupé-je en fuyant son regard de caniche abandonné.

Le capitaine se décompose sur place tel un bonhomme de neige en plein cagnard, son sourire de séducteur autoproclamé fanant de concert avec le dégonflement de ses pectoraux. C'en est trop pour la fausse brune qui vole au secours de son marin d'eau douce.

« Voyons… miss Swan. Soyez indulgente avec votre ami. Après tout, sa réaction est compréhensible, surtout si vous lui avez posé un lapin hier soir. J'ai l'impression que c'est resté une de vos grandes spécialités. »

Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée, très chère.

« Merci de prendre ma défense, votre Majesté. », la gratifie Hook d'un hochement du chef, surpris de se trouver un allié si inattendu. « Bien que ce ne soit pas dans vos habitudes. Adhérer au club des gentils vous rendrait-il plus amène ? »

Emma pince mes lèvres de mécontentement à cette dernière remarque pas forcément nécessaire.

« Je ne suis pas si désagréable, j'ai… mon petit caractère. »

Eh bien miss Swan, tenteriez-vous de prendre ma défense à présent? Le pirate glousse dans un soubresaut d'épaules, revient vers moi, un air mielleux collé sur sa face, et prend ma main dans la sienne encore valide. C'est d'un pathétique à vomir.

« Emma… On pourrait en discuter, non ? Que dirais-tu d'un brunch en tête à tête au Diner ? Tu ne veux pas aller trop vite je le conçois, mais ne me rejette pas. Tu sais très bien que j'ai… des sentiments pour toi. »

Sur ses mots, il exécute un baisemain qui ne faille pas à me faire lever les yeux au ciel. Alors que je m'apprêtais à le rembarrer comme il se doit, une autre personne dédaigna s'en charger à ma place, refoulant l'assaillant d'une paume ferme sur son thorax, me libérant de son emprise au passage. Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

« Oui, beh, c'est bon, on a compris Hook. » Emma calme son emportement intempestif et reprends une prestance parfaitement mayorale. « Vous jouerez les amoureux transis une autre fois. La Sheriff et moi étions justement sur le point de déjeuner et votre présence n'est en rien requise. Nous avons quelques affaires à régler qui ne concernent qu'elle et moi. »

Je suppose que le capitaine est en train de lister mentalement les Bricomarchés qui prêchent des soldes à -50% sur les râteaux. Je jubile en mon fort intérieur.

« Vous venez Regina ? », s'enquit mon double sans attendre la réponse, son bras crochetant le mien avant de laisser ce pauvre Hook complètement déconfit sur le pavé cabossé.

**TBC**

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, commentaires, conseils ou desiderata, je m'en délecte!  
_

_Silly_


	10. Mardi et les prises de bec

_Bien le bonjour tout le monde.  
_

_Bon, un petit jour de retard, j'ai eu quelques contretemps à cause d'une perturbation venue dérangée ma productivité habituelle. Mais voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous fera marrer. Perso, en l'écrivant, je pigeais plus rien à la situation, qui était qui, etc... J'espère que vous serez mieux câblés que moi!_

_En espérant que vous avez tous fait chauffer la CB pour un Meet&amp;Greet avec JMo le 21 juin._

_Enjoy the reading!_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Mardi et les prises de bec.  
**

Ruby, Granny's Diner. Mardi - 12:10 PM.

Putain. Qu'est-ce que je me fais chier. A part quelques habitués venus prendre un verre, le Granny est désert. Je pensais pas que gérer un hôtel/resto serait aussi tranquille. Finalement mes inquiétudes étaient totalement infondées, le Diner se tient tout seul, surtout quand Mère-Grand veille au grain, zieutant l'air de rien mes moindres faits et gestes derrière ses lunettes rondes. Elle me fait confiance. Mais elle me flique.

Le chant guilleret du carillon met fin à mon humeur maussade, introduisant la sheriff et madame le Maire, s'adonnant à leur passe-temps favori : le crêpage chignon. Chouette, enfin un peu d'animation.

« Comment suis-je censé interpréter ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

« Y'a rien à interpréter, vous n'aviez juste pas à le frapper ! »

Ah, ça parle garçons. Emma talonne une Regina fin évervée, qui fonce vers la première table libre et jette rageusement son manteau sur la banquette en simili cuir avant de s'y affaler en soupirant. C'est quoi cette position avachie ?

« Son comportement était tout à fait inapproprié. », affirme fermement la blondinette.

Elle retire gracieusement sa veste en cuir et la suspend avec soin à une patère, avant de poser ses fesses dans un glissé gracieux, droite comme un I. C'est quoi cet air snobinard ?

« Je dis pas le contraire, mais vous y êtes allée un peu fort. Et pourquoi sous-entendre que notre relation ne me convenait pas ? Vous avez vu la tête qu'il tirait, le pauvre ? »

De quoi parlent-elles au juste ? Je comprends strictement rien à cette conversation prise en cours de route. Armée d'un bloc note et de mon plus beau sourire, j'accoste les deux jeunes femmes, lesquelles interrompent immédiatement leur discussion en me voyant approcher.

« Bonjour, mesdames. C'est pas courant de vous voir ensemble, rien que vous deux. Y'a de l'eau dans le gaz dans votre petit couple détonant ? », les titillé-je légèrement, espérant sottement détendre l'atmosphère.

Une paire de jades lance une salve de reproches muets à l'ancienne Reine, qui sursaute brusquement en rectifiant sa position. Je rêve ou Emma vient de lui flanquer un coup de pied sous la table ?

« … Ça va les filles ? » C'est quoi ce malaise ? « Vous avez pas l'air dans votre état normal. »

« Tout va bien, Ruby, on est juste pas d'acc… », commence Regina avant de tressaillir une nouvelle fois dans une grimace. Elle m'a appelée par mon prénom ou j'ai rêvé ?

Un toussotement et elle gigote avant de reprendre d'un ton hésitant.

« Miss… Swan et moi avons des opinions divergentes sur la façon de traiter certains de nos charmants concitoyens. », explique-t-elle évasivement, son regard furibond ne quittant pas la Sauveuse aux traits sévères.

Bon… Et vous êtes bizarres parce que… ? Mon silence en suspens quémande plus de précisions.

« Apparemment, j'ai quelques difficultés à corriger mes mauvaises manières de princesse capricieuse. », avoue Emma, les bras croisés, une moue cruellement moqueuse dessinant une fossette.

Au lieu de rebondir sur cette perche gratuite comme l'Evil Queen l'aurait habituellement fait, la plus âgée des deux inspire une goulée d'air rageuse par les narines, serre les poings à en faire pâlir ses jointures et lance une réplique à l'opposé de mes attentes.

« Et je m'apprêtais à lui donner une leçon de civisme, puisque ma sociabilité légendaire en fait ma spécialité. »

Son ton est clairement sarcastique. C'est quoi ce sketch ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver au milieu d'une sempiternelle dispute sans queue ni tête, alors je prends mon courage à deux pattes et m'interpose au milieu du ring, les bras écartés dans mon tricot rayé, la moustache en sueur.

« Ne commencez pas vous deux, vous êtes ridicules avec vos prises de bec. Vous êtes amies maintenant, merde ! Et puis, c'est quoi ces mea culpa à l'envers ? »

Re-malaise. Les regards se baissent en signe de capitulation devant mon air de louve moralisateur. Je leur tends un menu à chacune sans défroncer les sourcils, les observant se cacher derrière avec une tête renfrognée. Dans les quelques secondes de réflexion pour choisir sans doute le même plat qu'à leur habitude, je me penche sur la table pour donner un rapide coup de chiffon et surprends, ce faisant, deux billes vertes choir dans mon décolleté.

« Em', tu pourrais faire ça discrètement et donner l'illusion de ne pas me prendre pour un morceau de viande ? », l'admonesté-je, feignant l'indignation d'un appétit flagrant.

« Quoi ? Non, je… C'est pas ce que vous… Tu… », bafouille-t-elle, les joues rosies.

Emma aurait ajouté un compliment déplacé plutôt que se terrer dans un embarrassant bégayement. Regina aurait levé les yeux au ciel plutôt que partager visiblement mon amusement. Il se passe quoi au juste ?

« Relax, ma poule, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. », la tranquillisé-je dans un clin d'œil qui accroit sa gêne. « Vous avez fait votre choix ? »

« Hum… Je vais prendre… un hamburger et des frites. »

Mes sourcils étonnés se tournent vers madame le Maire, qui vient de passer cette commande invraisemblable.

« Hors de question, miss… Regina, vous n'oseriez pas ? », grince la Sheriff, une menace planant dans cette question rhétorique.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Tout à coup, mon sixième sens tire la sonnette d'alarme. Je hume l'air, en suspension au-dessus de la blondinette et écarquille les yeux de stupeur.

« Regina, c'est vous ! », crié-je en reculant d'un pas, comme assommée par un coup de poêle.

Les deux femmes se jaugent d'un air entendu, avant que l'ancienne reine déchue ne s'adresse à moi dans un chuchotement conspirateur.

« Ruby, s'il te plait, reste calme et baisse le volume. On a pas envie de se faire repérer. »

La personne qui me parle sous les traits de Regina n'est, de toute évidence, PAS Regina.

« Emma ? »

Un pincement des lèvres et un hochement positif du chef confirme mes craintes. Putain.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment… Pourquoi vous êtes… comme ça ? », demandé-je la voix grimpant dans les octaves par le choc de cette révélation, attirant l'attention des quelques clients présents.

« Miss Lucas, je conçois que la discrétion n'est pas votre qualité la plus remarquable, mais pour l'amour du ciel, parlez moins fort. », me prie une Emma dont l'intonation n'est clairement pas la sienne.

C'est à cet instant que choisit la mère de cette dernière pour faire à son tour une entrée musicale, poupon Neal emmailloté dans une écharpe. Elle semble tout droit sortie du clip Thriller, entre les cernes, le teint blafard et son air passablement assoiffé de sang. La fausse mairesse ouvre la bouche de panique en la voyant et attrape mon bras, m'attirant plus près d'elle.

« Rub's, ma mère ne sait rien et doit pas être au courant. Elle flipperait à mort. Je te promets de tout expliquer mais en attendant, fais comme si de rien n'était, je t'en supplie. »

Et merde. Me voilà dans la confidence alors que je suis aussi nulle que Snow pour garder un secret.

« T'as intérêt de tout me raconter ce soir. », marmonné-je avant de clamer en gribouillant mon bloc note. « Une salade Sud-Ouest au chèvre chaud et une entrecôte saignante sauce roquefort, c'est parti ! »

Dans quoi elles se sont encore fourrées ?

_'oOOo'_

Snow, Granny's Diner. Mardi - 12:16 PM.

« Salut, Snow, quelle belle journée, hein ? », s'exclame toute en gaieté une Ruby croisant mon passage.

« Salut, Ru… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui rendre son bonjour qu'elle disparait vers les cuisines. Quelle mouche la pique ?

Bref, priorité à ma grande. Il faut que je désamorce la bombe qu'elle m'a lancée ce matin, la faire revenir à la raison, la supplier ou au pire, l'assommer avec une pelle en espérant qu'elle perde la mémoire et en oublie sa lubie du moment. Ça tombe bien, sa nouvelle petite amie est là aussi. Argh, je vais faire un anévrisme ! Mon ancienne belle-mère me jette des coups d'œil anxieux en s'adressant à ma fille, qui tourne son beau visage vers moi quand j'arrive à leur hauteur. Respire, Mary-Margaret.

« Puis-je vous interrompre une minute ? Emma, chérie, il faut qu'on parle de ce que tu m'as dit ce matin. »

Silence général. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tout le monde soit emballé par la discussion à venir. Pas le choix, il faut crever l'abcès en tranchant un bon coup dedans. Les deux femmes attablées semblent avoir une conversation télépathique puisque soudain, l'ancienne Reine fait mine de se lever.

« Non, non. J'ai besoin que tu restes. Ça te concerne aussi, Regina. »

Elle reprend une posture un peu raide et je tire une chaise pour m'asseoir à mon tour, Neal endormi dans mes bras. Bon sang, j'ai le dos en compote à porter cet ogre miniature. Une fois certaine d'avoir l'attention de mon auditoire féminin, je me lance.

« Bon, voilà. J'aimerai que vous m'écoutiez attentivement, sans m'interrompre. Sur le chemin du Granny's, je suis tombée sur Hook. Il était en piteux état… Est-ce vrai que tu l'as frappé, Emma ? En tout cas, il faisait peine à voir. »

A l'évocation du pirate, un sourire étrange apparait sur les lèvres pâles alors que je crois percevoir une réprobation silencieuse de la part de la brune. N'y prêtant pas attention, je continue.

« Je peux comprendre que tu sois… confuse. Tes sentiments ne sont pas très clairs et Killian peut parfois se montrer envahissant. Mais, ma chérie, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? »

La concernée hausse les épaules en bredouillant une simagrée d'excuse inaudible, cherchant vainement ses mots dans ses doigts noués.

« Snow, ne sois pas trop dure avec elle. La sheriff traverse une période difficile en ce moment. », la défend sa soi-disant juste amie d'une voix étonnamment douce.

« Oh, et je suppose que tu t'es empressée de proposer une épaule chaleureuse pour la soutenir dans sa détresse ? », mordé-je, aigrie par l'aplomb de cette femme dont je pensais être la confidente. « Toi non plus, tu ne m'as rien dit pour vous deux ! Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, Regina, j'espérais pouvoir à nouveau te faire confiance. Mais à peine ai-je le dos tourné que tu t'acharnes à dévergonder ma progéniture. Quand donc cesseras-tu de me gâcher la vie ? »

Ma souffre-douleur me dévisage, sourcils froncés et bouche entrouverte. Mon aînée, quant à elle, semble ne plus savoir où se mettre.

« Mais enfin, Snow, de quoi tu parles ? », s'enquit la plus âgée en secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

Elle se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ?

« Te moques pas de moi, Regina, ne fais pas l'innocente. Je parle de ta relation concupiscente avec Emma. De votre nuit passée ensemble. Tout ça au nez et à la barbe de ses parents ! Tu crois pas qu'on est un peu concerné ? Qu'on mérite d'être au courant ? »

Un dialogue inaudible fait rage entre ma Sauveuse d'adolescente sur le tard, qui a regagné du poil de la bête et lève un menton revendicatif, et feu l'Evil Queen, qui la dévore d'incrédulité, comme si cette révélation était perçue comme une trahison. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre ces deux-là, bon sang !

« Snow, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre… Emma et moi. », annonce fermement Regina sans quitter ma blondinette de son regard dur.

Les mâchoires de cette dernière se contractent sous le démenti inopiné de sa potentielle ex-copine. Elle a l'air blessée. Personne ne touche à ma fifille !

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez hier soir… Votre Majesté. », réplique-t-elle dans un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Oh putain, c'est pas vrai. Images, sortez de ma tête ! La colère me fait quelque peu sortir de mes gonds.

« Bon, vous êtes ensemble, oui ou merde ? »

« Non. »

« Oui. »

Super, on est pas plus avancé.

« Emma… », commence sa voisine d'en face en se penchant vers elle. « Nous ne POUVONS pas être ensemble, pour plusieurs raisons qui me semblent évidentes. »

« Je vous écoute, madame le maire. Quelles sont-elles ? »

« Premièrement, vous êtes déjà prise. »

« Oh vraiment ? Il me semblait avoir réglé ce problème toute à l'heure. »

La bataille qui se déroule devant moi me plonge dans la perplexité la plus totale. Neal gazouille joyeusement, comme s'il voulait prendre part au débat en faveur de sa grande sœur. Moi, j'essaye de suivre le rythme de cette joute à l'issue imprédictible.

« Deuxièmement, vous n'aimez pas les femmes. »

« Mea culpa, il est vrai que j'aurai peut-être dû défiler à la dernière Gaypride de Storybrooke, un panneau lumineux _j'ai la main verte_ clignotant au-dessus de ma tête. »

« Troisièmement, nous sommes incapables de nous entendre. », énumère encore Regina.

« Ce serait le cas si vous n'étiez pas aussi têtue ! On voit bien de qui vous tenez votre caractère. »

« Laissez ma mère en dehors de ça et assumez le fait que vous soyez tout bonnement invivable ! »

Houla, ça commence à sentir le roussi. Les voir se déchirer me pince singulièrement le cœur. Malgré leurs différences, elles ont toujours su travailler main dans la main, voir au-delà de l'opinion des gens, voler à la rescousse de l'autre. Leur mésentente de façade révèlerait-elle autre chose ? Maintenant que j'y réfléchis et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il y a toujours eu cette ambiguïté inavouée entre elles.

_Flashback._

_« Pourquoi Zelena voudrait-elle mon enfant ? »_

_J'essaye tant bien que mal de masquer l'inquiétude qui me dévore les entrailles derrière un masque de mère déterminée, mais je n'en mène pas large. La demi-sœur de Regina n'est pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle et elle m'a tout l'air d'avoir hérité de la folie des grandeurs et la soif de pouvoir inhérentes aux Mills. Ajoutez à cela un zeste de Wicked…_

_Un coup d'œil vers mon mari et ma fille, assis sur le sol devant le puzzle d'un berceau en kit, m'indique que cette angoisse est partagée. Autant qu'une solide résolution à protéger notre famille._

_« Le nombre de sortilèges nécessitant des morceaux de bébé te surprendrait. Cette Green est à l'évidence une sorcière tordue. Mais tant que nous restons ici, nous serons en sécurité. »_

_Un grand merci à notre ancienne reine, experte en malédictions et maléfices en tout genre. Même si j'apprécie sa tentative pour me rassurer, elle aurait pu m'épargner les détails scabreux de son art sordide. Non mais sérieusement… Des morceaux de bébé ?_

_« C'est inutile. Je crois qu'on doit arrêter de jouer en défense et commencer à l'attaquer. », propose Emma, frustrée de n'avoir pu coller une bonne raclée à la rouquine timbrée de la veille._

_Ça c'est ma fifille. La fonceuse. Ce qui semble déplaire à mon ancienne belle-mère, un voile de peur traversant momentanément son regard chocolat si profond. _

_« Vous n'avez pas vu le mal que j'ai eu à la tromper hier ? Elle a de la magie… et très puissante. »_

_Sa voix transmet une mise en garde à l'adresse de la Sauveuse. Je crois qu'elle s'en fait pour elle. Regina ne la laisserait pas affronter cette folle toute seule._

_« J'ai de la magie aussi, vous m'avez vue l'utiliser. Sauf que je n'arrive pas toujours à la contrôler. Si nous faisions équipe, si vous… m'appreniez… »_

_L'idée qu'Emma soit la disciple de l'Evil Queen ne me réjouit pas des masses. Mais au-delà de l'aspect préceptrice/apprentie, j'ai la vague intuition qu'un conciliabule annexe s'installe dans le petit salon._

_« Pourquoi ai-je cette impression de déjà vu ? », s'enquit la brune dans une moue désappointée._

_« Je suis prête cette fois. »_

_Emma est prête. Cette fois. Prête à quoi déjà ? De quoi parlons-nous ? Oh oui, magie, c'est ça ? Les regards échangés me font perdre le fil de notre réunion de famille, quand le rire sarcastique de Regina résonne dans l'atmosphère._

_« Ahah, d'accord. » Puis, reprenant tout son sérieux. « Mais à condition qu'on le fasse à ma façon. » Quoi ? C'est du porno ! « Ce n'est pas comme boire du café assis à un poste de surveillance ou… peu importe ce que vous faisiez en tant que garante de caution. »_

_Tiens, oui, que faisait notre sheriff avant ? Il faudrait que je lui pose la question. La mairesse recouvre d'une main gantée le petit coffret contenant fioles et autre potions, puis ancre son regard hypnotique dans les yeux verts anormalement assombris._

_« Ceci, est un mode de vie. Vous devez vous y engager complètement. », lui intime-t-elle sans détour._

_« Pas un problème. »_

_Ben voyons. Ma bouche grimace face à la promptitude de cette réponse. Non, mais prenez une chambre, tant qu'on y est !_

_« Rendez-vous à ma crypte dans une heure. », ordonne la plus expérimentée des deux._

_Une chambre, une crypte, peu importe. Quelle différence après tout ?_

_Mes hormones de grossesse me jouent des tours, n'est-ce pas ? Cet échange n'a jamais eu lieu. Non. Jamais._

_Fin du flashback._

« J'ai parfaitement su me montrer reconnaissante quand vous vous êtes sacrifiée pour Henry et moi ! En sautant dans l'immonde tas de ferraille jaune et prenant la fuite, comme je le fais toujours ! »

La voix âpre d'Emma me ramène à la réalité, où les deux femmes sont encore à se jeter des mots d'amour au visage.

« Sans doute n'aviez-vous aucun regret d'agir de la sorte, étant donné que j'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de détruire votre famille ! », contre-attaque Regina, visiblement hors d'elle.

Tout ça n'a aucun sens.

« Essayez de vous calmer, ça ne sert à rien de vous entre-tuer… », tenté-je doucement de m'interposer.

« Ma famille ? Oh, ne me tentez pas sur ce terrain, très chère. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir depuis que vous avez failli blesser Henry ! »

Est-ce l'incident survenu dans la forêt qui est évoqué ici, alors que notre fille perdait le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs ? Non, puisque c'est elle qui vient de lancer ce blâme. Je n'y comprends plus rien.

Les rôles semblent inversés, les reproches ne s'adressant pas à la bonne personne. Elles sont en train de devenir folles ou quoi ?

« S'il vous plait, écout… »

« Vous êtes gonflée de me rejeter la faute… », grince la brune. « Je n'ai jamais rien demandé de tout ça, jamais ! »

« STOOOOOP ! »

Mon cri suraigu accompagne le claquement retentissant de ma paume sur la table en inox plastifié, imposant le silence à toute la salle. Ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête. Oh non, non, Neal, ne commence pas à pleurer… Et merde.

« Vous êtes satisfaites ? », les tancé-je en berçant doucement mon amour pour le calmer. « Vous êtes deux parfaites idiotes ! Ne croyez-vous pas que ce petit jeu a suffisamment duré entre vous ? Il est évident que tous ces non-dits rongent votre relation de l'intérieur. Parlez-en calmement, mettez les choses à plat et cessez une bonne fois pour toutes de vous pourrir la vie, et la nôtre par la même occasion. Peu importe que vous soyez ensemble ou non, vous êtes deux femmes extraordinaires, chères à mon cœur, alors si vous vous aimez, tant mieux. Mais par pitié, arrêtez de vous déchirer de la sorte. »

Quelques applaudissements et murmures d'adhésion à cette théorie s'élèvent dans le Granny's, qui s'était rempli au fur et à mesure de cette parodie de dispute. Les protagonistes du spectacle se regardent furtivement avant de baisser les yeux, les joues rosies. Voilà qui est mieux !

« Chaud devant, entrecôte et salade pour ces dames ! », annonce la serveuse excentrique en débarquant les mains chargées. « Snow, tu prendras quelque chose ? »

Mes yeux captent tout à tour les deux paires en vis-à-vis, dont la tension s'est envolée comme par magie. Etre du côté de gentils présente l'avantage de toujours trouver le mot juste pour apaiser les querelles. Je suis trop forte.

« Non merci, Ruby, je crois qu'Emma et Regina ont besoin d'un petit débriefing privé, en toute sérénité et sans jugement. »

Le dernier terme souligné par un haussement de sourcil insistant et un sourire encourageant, j'abandonne les deux amies/ennemies à leur tête à tête. La louve m'envoie un clin d'œil élogieux avant de poser un rapide baiser sur le front du poupon rendormi et de retourner s'affairer derrière le comptoir, sans rien ajouter.

Les gens sont décidément bien étranges en ce mardi.

**TBC**

* * *

_Je commence à griller toutes mes cartouches de situations délicates... Ah non, ça va, il m'en reste un peu.  
_

_N'ayez pas peur de cliquer sur le "Post review as", il mord pas ^^.  
_

_Silly_


	11. Mardi et les non-dits

_Hey! Vous n'y croyiez plus, pas vrai? Et beh fallait pas, c'était juste un peu compliqué de retrouver de l'inspiration, car oui, un talent brut tel que le mien est sujet à de violentes pannes. Heureusement la FT3 m'a reboostée un p'tit coup (sans doute le sourire de Jen, ou alors la gentillesse de Lana, je ne saurai dire...)._

_Voilà le chapitre 11, j'espère que vous aurez pas trop décroché et ne serez pas paumés dans l'histoire. Pour ma part, j'ai du me retaper les 10 premiers chapitres pour me rappeler de quoi ça parlait, alors je croise les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'incohérence avec les scènes précédentes. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!_

_Enjoy the reading!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Mardi et les non-dits.  
**

Regina, rue de Storybrooke. Mardi - 15:41 PM.

La Mercedes est silencieuse. Trop silencieuse.

Emma conduit, mes mains manœuvrant avec douceur le volant en cuir, sans à-coups. Pourtant, elle n'a pas l'habitude des boîtes automatiques. Je l'observe discrètement. Les yeux chocolat errent sur l'asphalte qui défile et sa respiration est calme. A quoi pense-t-elle ?

« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

Mes lèvres inhabituellement dévêtues de leur rouge foncé se pincent. Elle ne veut pas me répondre.

« A rien. »

« Voyons, miss Swan, je sais reconnaître mes propres expressions et la ride que je déplore sur mon front est en général synonyme d'intenses réflexions. »

Une simagrée d'amusement étire sa bouche l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

« Je pensais que le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur vous, votre Majesté. », raille-t-elle de ma voix grave, sans détourner son attention de la route.

Je lève mes yeux verts au ciel et soupire en boudant vers la fenêtre. Quelle armure infranchissable que ce sarcasme omniprésent dans ces répliques promptes à éluder toutes sollicitations trop personnelles.

« Okay, ça va. Puisque vous tenez tant à savoir ce qui me préoccupe… Je repensais à ce que ma mère a dit. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu l'occasion d'en parler pendant le repas. Ou lors de notre petite balade jusqu'au port. Même là-bas, notre banc confessionnal n'a pas su délier votre langue. Et quand je nous ai téléportées au cimetière, vous n'avez même pas bronché, ce qui ne vous ressemble définitivement pas. »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais vous voyez, c'est pas… évident à gérer, comme situation. »

« Et de quoi parlez-vous précisément ? »

Je veux qu'elle s'exprime, qu'elle m'expose son ressenti, mais elle se referme comme une huître devant une rondelle de citron. Suis-je à ce point effrayante pour qu'elle n'ose pas s'ouvrir à moi, rien qu'un peu ? Et si ce sont des excuses qu'elle attend, elle peut toujours compter dessus. Pourquoi devrais-je être celle qui ravale sa fierté ? Celle qui doit faire l'effort ? J'en ai assez de demander pardon.

_Flashback._

_Cette jovialité ambiante me mine le moral. Est-ce bien normal de s'ennuyer ferme dans une fête où tout le monde s'amuse, oublie ses problèmes, profite d'un moment de convivialité hypocrite ? J'étais plus qu'étonnée quand la Sauveuse m'a demandé de me joindre à eux dans cette réception organisée au Granny's pour célébrer son retour et celui de sa génitrice horripilante parmi nous. Retour dont je suis en grande partie responsable. Je ne pouvais juste pas laisser la mère de mon fils mourir devant ses yeux. Quel genre de monstre ferait cela ?_

_La mère en question est en grande conversation avec Archie. Elle est naturelle, ses pommettes hautes accentuant cet air espiègle qui lui va si bien. Elle a l'air heureuse, elle a l'air à sa place. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas._

_Désabusée, j'enfile mon manteau et quitte cet endroit étouffant de gentillesse et d'héroïsme. J'aimerai vraiment être des leurs, je sais qu'Henry le souhaite aussi. Le chemin est rudement long vers cette foutue rédemption._

_« Archie a fait un gâteau. Vous resterez bien pour en prendre une part ? »_

_Je n'avais même pas entendu le carillon m'avertir qu'on m'avait suivie tant mes pensées s'embrouillaient de questions existentielles. Pourtant elle est bien là. Emma. Et ses grands yeux brillants plein d'espoir. Est-ce sa façon de m'inciter à revenir sur mes pas ? Aussi mignonne soit-elle de me courir après, je n'ai plus la force d'en supporter d'avantage. Pas ce soir._

_« Ça va aller, merci. »_

_« Okay. »_

_Pas un mot de plus, elle me tourne le dos et engage son retour vers le diner. Mais je l'ai vu. Son visage défait par la contrariété, de toute évidence due à mon refus. Je ne peux pas la laisser sur cette impression._

_« Merci. », répété-je d'une voix forte à la sonorité d'apologie tout en la suivant._

_Elle revient immédiatement vers moi, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le faire de toute façon._

_« Vous venez juste de le dire. », souligne-t-elle et son ton désabusé dénote un agacement dont j'ignore l'origine, en totale contradiction avec ce sourire en coin. Qu'attend-elle au juste ? Je me sens obligée de préciser._

_« … De m'avoir invitée. »_

_« Henry le voulait. »_

_Oh. Bien sûr, mon petit prince, mon seul soutien, le défenseur des causes perdues. J'ai failli croire qu'Emma n'avait pas seulement agi pour lui, mais que quelque part, ma présence symboliserait le début d'une trêve amicale. Cette idée était presque plaisante et son irréalité provoque un léger pincement au cœur. Tout léger._

_« Je suis contente que vous passiez du temps ensemble. »_

_Ce sont des phrases de ce genre qui rendent la Sauveuse particulièrement sympathique. Avec sa figure sincère, la tête penchée du côté et les poings enfoncés dans ses poches, pas étonnant que toute la ville en soit dingue. La cordialité ambiante m'incite à pousser les limites de son empathie._

_« Moi aussi. J'aimerai le voir plus souvent. Peut-être pouvons-nous envisager de le laisser rester plus longtemps ? Il y a encore sa chambre qui… qui l'attend. »_

_A deux mètres en face de moi, je vois la douce expression se figer et s'altérer. Elle doute de moi, de mes bonnes intentions et avant même qu'elle ne formule sa réponse, une colère sourde enfle dans ma poitrine._

_« Je suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. », dit-elle doucement._

_Bien qu'elle ait toutes les raisons valables de ne pas me faire confiance, ses mots me blessent plus que je ne veux l'avouer. Et les bonnes vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Je montre les crocs._

_« Parce que vous en savez beaucoup sur l'art d'être parent avec les cinq minutes que vous avez passées avec lui. Demandez à David comment j'ai pris soin d'Henry quand vous étiez partie et durant les dix années où vous avez été absente ! »_

_Le sentiment d'injustice est si grand, la rancœur est si profonde. C'est elle qui parle à ce moment, elle qui menace de faire fuir la seule personne qui semble prête à me laisser une chance, en dehors de mon fils. Mes craintes se confirment quand ses traits se durcissent à l'instar de sa voix._

_« Ok, merci d'être venue. », lance-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour une fois encore._

_Je ne peux pas la laisser partir._

_« Non, attendez, je suis désolée ! », crié-je presque dans un élan de panique, prête à tout pour la retenir._

_Elle a dû entendre la note de désespoir qui a teinté ma voix tremblotante puisqu'elle revient sur ses pas, la mine fermée en camouflage de sa déconvenue._

_Nous y sommes. C'est maintenant ou jamais. L'occasion de prouver que je veux changer, mais pas uniquement par rapport à Henry._

_« Emma, je suis désolée.», recommencé-je en utilisant sciemment son prénom._

_Elle a tiqué sur l'informalité et je tords mes doigts et me tortille sur place. Je ne peux plus reculer alors j'enchaîne sans la quitter du regard._

_« M'en prendre à vous n'arrangera rien. Acceptez-vous mes excuses ? »_

_Ma question est assez vague pour l'interpréter à sa convenance. En mon fort intérieur, je suis consciente de ce qui se cache derrière ce mea culpa franc qui a si rarement franchi mes lèvres en toute honnêteté. C'est une demande de pardon. Pour tout._

_Miss Swan ne le perçoit sans doute pas de cette façon. Elle fait mine de réfléchir un instant mais ses yeux clairs confient que sa décision est déjà prise._

_« Ok, vous avez raison. Archie a dit que vous essayiez de changer et c'est vrai. », dit-elle alors que son corps se détend visiblement._

_Tiens, le criquet veut jouer les entremetteurs ?_

_« Le Dr Hopper vous a dit ça ? »_

_« Il a dit que vous alliez le voir, que vous essayiez de ne plus utiliser la magie, d'être une meilleure personne. Vous comprenez, j'ai hésité à vous inviter. Je lui ai demandé son avis et il a pensé que c'était une excellente idée. »_

_Faisant fi du léger agacement causé par le manque de discrétion de mon thérapeute, un détail m'interpelle dans l'attitude de la Sheriff. Sa façon de me regarder, son débit accéléré de paroles, son rapprochement subtil alors qu'elle semble devoir justifier son explication. Cette invitation. Ce n'était pas que pour Henry._

_La preuve qu'un peu d'eau dans son vin accompagné d'un zeste de bonne foi peut effacer l'amertume des griefs passées._

_Fin du flashback._

« Je… suis désolée. », dit la conductrice taciturne en anesthésiant ma rébellion intérieure.

Mon cou pivote dans sa direction, des yeux ronds d'étonnement surplombant une moue enfantine déconcertée.

« Pour toute à l'heure. J'aurai pas dû vous engueuler pour avoir agi aussi… spontanément avec Killian. »

De plus en plus perdue, aucun mot ne parvient à se formuler de manière intelligible dans mon cerveau groggy de blonde.

« Parce qu'à votre place, j'aurai agi exactement de la même façon. », confesse-t-elle enfin.

Sans réaliser la vraie signification de cet aveu, ma poitrine est libérée d'une pression que je n'avais pas remarquée jusqu'ici. J'essaye d'analyser cette phrase qui semble pleine de non-dits, mes sourcils clairs froncés pour tenter d'en soutirer la vérité. J'abdique dans un geste rageur, laissant choir ma main sur un genou.

« Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu… »

« Non, Regina, je… Si on s'en tenait là pour aujourd'hui, okay ? Moi-même je suis incapable d'expliquer ce que je ressens. Tout ça est trop… compliqué. »

Je nage dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Contrainte de respecter la pudeur de mon chauffeur, un soupir meurt étouffé et je reporte mon attention sur le bas-côté de la route, notre destination en vue.

_'oOOo'_

Blue, bureau de Mère Supérieure. Mardi - 15:46 PM.

Quand Sœur Ingrid fait son entrée dans mon bureau suivie de madame le Maire et de la Sheriff, le problème auquel nous allons devoir faire face me saute aux yeux.

« Laisse-nous, Nova. », exigé-je un peu brusquement de ma mignonne petite protégée.

Elle a décidément une bonne frimousse et une courbette respectueuse accompagne sa sortie discrète, m'autorisant à entrer sans détour dans le vif du sujet.

« Doux Jésus, comment cela est-il arrivé ? », m'exclamé-je à l'adresse des deux visiteuses.

La brune se mord la lèvre inférieure, visiblement gênée, alors que la blonde roule des yeux en croisant les bras d'agacement. Oh oui, les auras ne sauraient mentir.

« Je pense que Snow est la seule personne de notre entourage qui n'ait pas encore compris. », déplore une Regina bel et bien entérinée dans le corps d'Emma Swan.

« Ne recommencez pas avec ma mère, je vous signale qu'elle était de votre côté, ce midi au Granny's. », rétorque une Sauveuse à l'apparence mayorale.

« Evidemment, elle me prend pour sa fifille à qui elle cède tous les caprices. Je serai curieuse de connaître sa réaction si c'était moi, son ancienne belle-mère, qui avait des vues sur sa progéniture, plutôt que l'inverse. »

« Vous êtes pas croyable, vous savez ça ? » Puis après un temps de latence. « Pourquoi ? Vous avez des vues sur moi ? »

C'est stupéfiant. Ces deux femmes diamétralement opposés s'attirent comme des aimants kamikazes. Comment n'ai-je jamais remarqué l'alchimie qui les liait auparavant ? Elles sont devant moi, à se crêper le chignon et c'est juste évident. Bien que cette petite scène de ménage s'avère très divertissante, je mets fin à leur querelle pré-pubère.

« Mesdames, s'il vous plait. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venues ici pour me faire profiter de votre sens de la répartie. Asseyez-vous et dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider. »

Dans une démarche parfaitement nonchalante, la fausse Regina franchit les deux pas qui la séparent d'un siège et s'y affale pesamment en soufflant, bientôt imitée par sa partenaire aux boucles d'or qui se déplace avec grâce puis croise ses jambes dans un mouvement raffiné une fois assise. Mon office n'est pas très grand mais l'atmosphère se veut chaleureux et bienveillant. Ces mesdames m'ont libérée d'un chapeau magique, la moindre des choses est de me montrer reconnaissante en leur prodiguant mes conseils avisés.

« Je pense que tu as cerné le problème, Blue. Est-ce que tu peux rétablir les choses à leur état normal ? », commence Emma et sa nouvelle voix grave.

Je pince les lèvres et prends un air contrit.

« De ce que je vois et ressens, la chose qui vous a mis dans cette situation s'apparente à une malédiction. », analysé-je, professionnelle. « Malheureusement, je ne puis briser ce genre de sort au risque de causer encore plus de tort. Ce serait trop risqué pour vous, comme pour moi. »

Désolée, je ballotte la tête devant leur mine défaite. Elles se regardent furtivement, comme apeurées de la réaction de l'autre, puis Regina tourne son regard émeraude plein d'incertitude vers moi.

« L'Auteur du livre d'Henry nous a laissé un message dans lequel il affirme que je devais voir ce problème comme un moyen de trouver ma fin heureuse. Seulement… » Elle hésite, triturant machinalement une mèche blonde. « Je ne suis plus très sûre… d'où la chercher. »

Emma fronce ses sourcils noirs en la dévisageant copieusement dans une vaine tentative de décrypter le ton soudainement hésitant de sa partenaire. De mon côté, j'essaye de lire entre les lignes et ces yeux verts qui me fixent luisent d'une fragilité propre à notre ancienne reine. Elle est perdue, empreinte au doute. Et à mon avis, l'origine de cette faille sillonnant cette muraille de glace est située juste à côté d'elle.

« En gros, vous n'êtes pas sûre de ce que vous désirez et vous souhaiteriez que je vous aide à y voir plus clair ? », m'enquis-je d'une voix douce et amicale.

Mon interlocutrice opine du chef alors que sa voisine nous observe sans dire un mot, l'air pensif. Ah, je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines avec ces deux-là…

« J'ai en ma possession un vieux colifichet magique qui servait autrefois aux marins indécis quant à la direction qu'ils devaient prendre pour atteindre leur but, la destination que choyait véritablement leur cœur *. Je pense qu'il pourrait vous montrer la voie à suivre. », dis-je en ouvrant le dernier tiroir de mon bureau et en y piochant une boussole d'or aux aiguilles fines gigoteuses. « Tenez. »

La jolie blonde s'empare de l'objet et m'interroge du regard.

« Fixez les aiguilles, détendez-vous puis suivez la direction, c'est aussi simple que ça. », l'encouragé-je dans un sourire.

Sur le fauteuil adjacent, une brune curieuse se tortille pour zieuter les ergots magnétiques s'affoler dans tous les sens. Au bout d'un moment, un soupir d'impatience se fait entendre et elle se laisse choir à nouveau contre le dossier.

« Pfff, c'est inutile Regina. On sait tous que votre fin heureuse est auprès de Robin. », avant qu'elle ne grommelle dans sa barbe en fixant le plafond, « Si seulement ce crétin réalisait la chance qu'il a… »

Sans me laisser l'occasion de percuter sur cette dernière phrase, les deux aiguilles se figent soudainement en totale synchronisation. Incrédule, quoique pas tout à fait, mon regard oscille entre le petit objet et celle dont les doigts se crispent autour de lui, jusqu'à en faire pâlir leurs jointures. La reine dans son cuir rouge semble mettre une éternité à accepter le verdict sans détour du cadran, quelques mèches blondes ruisselant devant ce doux visage contrarié, quand un seul mot finit par s'évaporer de ses lèvres pincées.

« Merde. »

La grossièreté suscite l'attention de la fausse mairesse, qui se rapproche pour s'enquérir du résultat.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

D'un geste vif, l'outil calomnieux est soustrait aux deux billes chocolat inquisitrices, dont les sourcils foncés associés se lèvent d'étonnement.

« Rien du tout. », annonce peut-être un peu trop rapidement l'ancienne reine au teint soudain très pâle. « Juste… Cette babiole ne doit pas fonctionner dans ce monde-ci. Nous perdons notre temps, partons. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se lève précipitamment en me fixant d'un regard quelque peu menaçant (exactement Regina !), suivie par une perplexe mais résignée Sauveuse brune. Si je ne m'abuse, c'est la première fois que je vois le derrière de sa majesté paré d'un jean…

« Attendez ! », les stoppé-je avant qu'elles n'atteignent la porte, une idée cupidonienne germant tranquillement dans mon fairy brain. « Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous un instant, Regina ? »

Le regard des deux femmes se croise pour un accord tacite, sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé.

« Je vous attends dans la voiture. », lui dit Emma avant de nous laisser.

Une fois seules, la Evil Sheriff me jette à nouveau un regard noir.

« Vous êtes satisfaite ? Votre petit piège a fonctionné à merveille. Si vous ne soufflez ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce que vous venez de voir à Emma, je jure que vous me supplierez de vous renvoyer dans ce foutu chapeau ! », gronde-t-elle, visiblement sur les nerfs.

Ca alors, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que le visage angélique de la fille de Snow et Charming pouvait se transformer en une si hideuse parodie de méchanceté si on la poussait à bout.

« Du calme, ce n'est pas du tout mon intention… », commencé-je en laissant sciemment ma phrase en suspens.

Les bras croisés, mon interlocutrice tord sa bouche en une mimique blasée.

« Bien… Quel est votre prix ? », demande-t-elle en soupirant.

Je ris de bon cœur face à cet automatisme négociateur.

« Oh voyons, je ne suis pas comme cet escroc de M. Gold ! » Quoique… « Mais à bien y réfléchir, il y a effectivement quelque chose que vous pourriez faire pour moi. En tant que Maire, je veux dire. »

Grrr, cette situation me trouble un tantinet.

« Je vous écoute. »

Allez, courage Blue. Après tout, elle est bien moins impressionnante en blondinette.

« Voilà, comme vous avez pu le remarquer par le passé, les sœurs ont beaucoup de mal à gérer convenablement les finances du couvent. De plus, notre propriétaire s'escrime à augmenter le loyer au gré de ses humeurs et les quelques dons que nous recevons ne suffisent plus à éponger nos factures. Peut-être pourriez-vous faire un petit geste… »

Un pouffement m'interrompt suivi d'un rire glacial.

« Ah ! Je ne vous savais pas si vénale, très chère ! La Mère Supérieure me faisant du chantage affectif pour quelques sous. Vous êtes tombée bien bas. », crache-t-elle, ses yeux d'ordinaire amicaux me lardant de dédain.

Non, mais elle m'a prise pour une mendiante ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas en train de lui faire l'aumône, elle se prend pour qui cette bonne femme ?

« Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, je ne suis pas en train de vous demander de me signer un chèque, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Non, je pensais à quelque chose de plus festif, qui impliquerait les habitants de la ville dans une cause commune… comme un gala de charité. »

« Un gala de charité ? »

Oui, un gala de charité, quoi.

« C'est ça. » Les sourcils levés plissant son front d'étonnement, elle semble sérieusement considérer l'idée. « Qu'en dites-vous ? Deal ? »

Arf, je parle comme Rumplestiltskin maintenant. Côtoyer des méchants ne me réussit vraiment pas.

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est un marché raisonnable, Storybrooke aurait bien besoin d'une dose de mondanité. Quitte à organiser une telle soirée, autant faire en sorte qu'elle soit mémorable. », puis après une seconde de réflexion, « Oh, un détail cependant… », d'un geste de la main, elle désigne son enveloppe de Sauveuse. « Je ne suis pas exactement Maire en ce moment. »

« Votre Majesté, je suis certaine que vous saurez convaincre votre Sheriff de jouer le jeu. Objectivement, je trouve que vous ne vous en sortez pas si mal toutes les deux, au vu des… circonstances. »

Un doigt pointé dans ma direction s'agite sous mon nez, signe que cet échange de corps reste un sujet tabou.

« Ceci. N'est. Pas. Matière à rire. Et je sens que vous complotez quelque chose dans mon dos, petit lutin malicieux. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout. »

Sur ce dernier avertissement, Regina fuse vers la sortie comme un tourbillon doré, la démarche royale, le popotin roulant.

Par tous les sains, quel spectacle.

_'oOOo'_

Emma, devant le couvent de Storybrooke, poirote. Mardi - 16:03 PM.

Telle que vous me voyez, là, je suis perturbée. Un flux d'interrogations m'anesthésie le cerveau et je me sens vraiment confuse. Est-ce que cet échange de corps est en train de me faire perdre la boule ? Ou bien est-ce le comportement irrationnel de Regina qui m'embrouille ? Elle a tout de même dit à ma mère qu'on sortait ensemble ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi…

Une vibration dans la poche en jean me tire de mes cogitations infructueuses. Tinkerbell ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

« Swa… Hum, portable du Sheriff Swan, Regina Mills à l'appareil. »

Ouf, boulette bien rattrapée.

_« Regina ? Pourquoi réponds-tu au téléphone d'Emma ? »_

Tiens, elle n'a pas l'air au courant de notre mésaventure. Rub's a tenu sa langue, Dieu merci.

« Tink ! Eh bien, j'attendais Emma et quand j'ai vu que c'était toi qui appelais, je me suis permise de décrocher. Comment vas-tu ? »

_« Bof, comme une fée qui a repris du service, épuisée. Est-ce que super blondasse t'a parlé de notre soirée entre filles de ce soir ? »_

Super blondasse ? Non mais je rêve…

« Euh, non, je ne crois pas… »

_« Ruby a lancé les invitations, on se retrouve au Rabbit à 20h. Y'aura sûrement Belle aussi. Hey, mais il faut que tu viennes avec nous ! »_

Ma tortionnaire de boss asociale va m'incendier si j'accepte.

« Okay, j'y serai. Compte sur moi pour transmettre l'information au Sheriff. »

_« Génial, à ce soir ma chérie. »_

« C'est ça. A ce soir. »

Ouh, en deux minutes, elle a réussi à me sucer la tête. Je l'aime bien Tink, mais son débit de paroles est vertigineux.

A cet instant, mon moi possédé sort du couvent, mèches claires balayées par une légère brise, démarche ondulante et rigide à la fois, me gratifiant d'un sex-appeal insoupçonnable.

« Qu'avez-vous à sourire bêtement ? », bougonne-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur alors qu'elle-même arbore un rictus indescriptible.

« Rien. » Pas la peine d'essayer de l'expliquer, c'est peine perdue. « Tink a appelé. On doit aller au Rabbit Hole ce soir à 20h. »

« _On_ ? »

« Ouais, madame le Maire a accepté l'invitation et va tenter de se dérider un peu. »

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? », grogne-t-elle, son air gentil envolé avec la dernière bourrasque frisquette.

« Je suis très sérieuse. Et vous n'avez pas le choix de toutes manières. » Les jades roulent vers les cieux et un soupir affaisse mes épaules. « Allez, montez, On doit récupérer notre fils au collège. »

« Je vous hais. », dit-elle en ouvrant la portière de la Mercos.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Ah, j'adore cette femme. Même son sale caractère est agréable à vivre.

**TBC **

* * *

_* Petit clin d'œil à la boussole de Pirates des Caraïbes_

_Une review? Non? Allez quoi ;)_


End file.
